Draco Malfoy - Lang
by Bellalein12
Summary: Die Protagonistin wird aus ihrem normalem Umfeld in die von ihr bekannten Zauberwelt Hogwarts gerissen. Zu ihrer Überraschung wird sie dem Haus Slytherin zugewiesen, wo sie nicht wirklich willkommen scheint. Da sie die Storyline kennt, versucht sie nun, die Geschichte so zu erhalten wie sie in den Büchern und Filmen ist. Was nicht immer einfach ist, wenn man verliebt ist.


**Der Brief**

Es ist Sommer. September um genauer zu sein. Ich komme, wie an jedem Tag, von einem Spaziergang nach Hause und lege mich ein paar Stunden in die Sonne. Am Nachmittag kommt mein Vater und setzt sich neben mich, um seinen Kaffee zu trinken. Kaum 10 Minuten später fliegt eine Eule an unseren Balkon. Mein Vater tippt mich an und ich schaue nach oben. Sie sitzt noch wie angewurzelt da. In ihrem Schnabel hält sie einen Umschlag. Langsam stehe ich auf und nehme den Brief vorsichtig an mich. Gerade als ich ihn aufmachen will, fliegt er mir aus der Hand und schwebt in der Luft. Auf einmal bildet sich ein Mund: 'Dieser Brief ist an Annabell Radtke gerichtet. Sie sind aufgefordert in die Zauberwelt einzutreten, um die Schule Hogwarts zu besuchen. Was Sie alles benötigen und wie Sie dort hinkommen steht im inneren Brief.' *PUFF* der Brief fällt zu Boden. Mein Papa und ich schauen uns verwirrt an. Nervös lacht er und öffnet ihn. Er murmelt etwas und gibt mir dann zögernd den Brief. Stille. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. So was passiert nicht sehr oft bei uns daheim, dass Briefe mit uns sprechen. 'Was mache ich denn jetzt?', frage ich meinen Papa kleinlaut. Es vergehen 2 Tage, bis er und meine Mutter mir endlich eine Antwort geben. 'Du gehst nach London.'

Schon nach einigen Tagen sitze ich im Flieger nach England und denke an nichts bestimmtes. An was soll ich auch denken? Ich bin in einem Flugzeug, um in eine „Zauberwelt" zu gelangen. Das alles scheint ein riesiger Witz zu sein und ich fühle mich ständig beobachtet, als ob in in einer Fernsehshow zum Affen gemacht werde.

Nachdem ich den Flughafen verlassen habe, mach ich mich auch schon auf den Weg zum Bahnhof. Kaum bin ich dort angekommen, soll ich zum Gleis 9¾.. sehr witzig. Ich kenne ja die Harry Potter Filme, also gehe ich zu den Gleisen 9 und 10 und warte, bis dort jemand gegen eine Wand rennt. Eine ganze Menge an Leuten kommt mit ihren Wagen angefahren und sie kommen mir extrem bekannt vor. Ich trau meinen Augen nicht. Großfamilie, alle Rote Haare? Die Weasleys ?!

Einer nach dem anderen geht an mir vorbei und bleibt vor der Wand stehen. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass meine Augen gleich raus fallen. 'Gerorg, Fred. Ihr zuerst.', sagt Molly Weasley. Ich komme auf die Familie zu. 'Entschuldigung?' - 'Ja? Ah, wie ich sehe willst du auch nach Hogwarts! Dann nur los!', lächelt sie mich an. 'Danke?.', bringe ich nur heraus, denn sie schiebt mich gleich vor die Säule. Ich schaue mich nochmal verwirrt um, aber kein Mensch der vorbei läuft beachtet uns. So wie ich es aus den Filmen kenne, renne ich auf die Wand zu. Ich schließe meine Augen und *Schwupp* bin ich durch und bremse den Wagen. Der Hogwarts- Express steht genau vor mir. Die anderen kommen nach und halten mich auf. 'Hey! Wer bist du? Wir haben dich noch nie zu vor hier gesehen?', sagt Ron zu mir. Ich schau irritiert. - 'Das kommt daher, dass ich noch nie hier war..', sag ich leicht verwirrt. 'Wie alt bist du denn?' - '14.' – 'So alt sind wir auch, dann müsstest du theoretisch in unserer Klasse sein' – 'Ich habe erst jetzt den Brief erhalten, aber ich bin trotzdem mit euch in der Klasse. Zumindest stand das so in dem Brief.' - 'Ich bin übrigens Ron. Das ist Harry und meine kleine Schwester Ginny.'. 'Ich weiß', denke ich mir. 'Ah ja. Wo kommt denn jetzt das Gepäck hin?' Sie begleiten mich und steigen schließlich geschlossen ein. Ich folge ihnen und merke, dass der Zug schon gut gefüllt ist. Mit allen Charakteren aus den Harry Potter Büchern. Ich schaue in jedes Abteil und sehe, dass sie voll sind. Harry, Ron und Hermine, die dazugestoßen ist, halten mir einen Platz frei, doch ich entscheide mich weiter zu laufen.

 **Die Slytherins**

Mir stockt der Atem. Links von mir sitzt Draco Malfoy. Fasziniert starre ich ihn an. 'Hey!', schreit mich ein hässliches Mädchen an. Pansy Parkinson. 'Verzieh dich hier lieber!' - 'Ah Pansy. Komisch, hier sitzen die ganzen fiesen Leute, die richtig gemein sind. Da frag ich mich was du hier suchst. Du bist nicht fies, sondern erbärmlich.', sage ich mit herablassender Stimme. Der Slytherin Clan schaut mich mit großen Augen an und fangen leicht an zu grinsen. Zumindest alle außer Pansy. Sie steht auf und hebt ihre Fäuste. Na Klasse.. sie will mich also schlagen. Ich weiche den ersten 2 Schlägen gekonnt aus und täusche einen Gesicht Schlag an. Mit 11 war ich in einem Box-Club. 'Ich würde es nicht drauf ankommen lassen.', sage ich im gleichen Tonfall. Sie versucht es weiter und ich beende das ganze mit einer Schelle ins Gesicht. Sie hält sich die Backe und greift schnell zu ihrem Zauberstab. Normalerweise würde ich mich vor einem kleinen Stock nicht so fürchten, doch da ich jetzt weiß, dass es Magie gibt, halte ich doch kurz den Atem an. 'Lass das Pansy, verschwinde endlich!', schreit Blaise sie an. 'Wer zur Hölle bist du?!', mault sie beleidigt. - 'Bella Radtke.' - 'Aaaaah, also ein Schlammblut.', ich lasse mir nichts anmerken, 'Dann wird mir einiges klar. Also bist du keine Konkurrenz für mich. Du darfst gehen.' - 'Nein Pansy. Du darfst gehen. Verschwinde endlich!', schreit Blaise weiter. Verstört schaut Pansy ihn an und läuft schließlich weinend weg. 'Willst du dich nicht zu uns setzen?', fragt er mich. - 'Zufälligerweise hat sie recht mit der Schlammblut Sache und das mögt ihr doch nicht.', zwinker ich ihn an. 'Bei dir stört mich das nicht. Du bist zu hübsch. Dich kann man nicht einfach so wegschicken.' Ich rolle mit den Augen, aber setze mich trotzdem hin. Ein bisschen Unterhaltung kann ja nicht schaden. 'In welcher Klasse bist du?' - 'So wie es aussieht in der 4.' - 'Wir haben dich noch nie hier gesehen?' - 'Ich hab auch jetzt erst den Brief bekommen..' - 'Aha. Und du heißt also Bella. Ich bin Blaise, das ist Crabbe und das ist Draco', sagt er. - 'Ja.' Wir haben nur eine kurze Unterhaltung, denn dann nicke ich weg.

Ich habe einen Albtraum mit Dementoren, und wache apruppt auf. Die anderen scheinen auch ein wenig erschrocken zu sein, dass ich so zusammen gezuckt bin. Als ich aus dem Fenster schaue, erblicke ich die Schule. Aufgeregt stürtze ich ans Fenster. WOW. Dieser Anblick. Ich bekomme Gänsehaut und kurz darauf hält der Zug auch schon. Wir fahren mit den Kutschen zum Schloss.

Unangenehmer weise muss ich mich jetzt den 1. Erstklässlern anschließen. Wir laufen in die große Halle und ich habe den Drang alles zu fotografieren. Unbeschreiblich schön ist es hier. Nun ja zumindest das meiste. Denn viele Schüler murmeln und manche zeigen auf mich, als ich die Halle mit den Erstklässlern betrete. Zum Glück werde ich als erstes von Professor McGonagall aufgerufen. Ich setze mich also auf den Stuhl und sie setzt mir den Hut auf. 'Sehr interessant, wirklich, sehr interessant. Ich sehe List, ich sehe Tücke, ich sehe Gerissenheit und einen scharfen Verstand. Sehr loyal, wenn es drauf ankommt, nicht? Aber du kennst ja deine Stärken, nicht wahr? Du weißt, was du kannst. Nun eigentlich wäre es keine Frage, wo du hingehörst, aber sollte ich wirklich? Hm.. ich denke, wir lassen es darauf ankommen. Sehen wir, wie du dich machst in … SLYTHERIN!', die Leute des Tisches klatschen, doch nicht wirklich begeistert. Nur Blaise scheint sich über mich zu freuen. Ich setze mich also neben ihn, was leider genau gegenüber von Pansy ist. Neben dran sitzt ihr aller liebster Malfoy. 'Anscheinend kann sich der Hut doch irren.', sagt Draco angeekelt und Pansy lacht begeistert. Ich ignoriere die Beiden und drehe mich zu Blaise. 'Sag mal, was ist letztes Jahr passiert?' - 'Das ist eigentlich ziemlich witzig. Draco wurde von einem Hippogreif attackiert! Und..', will Blaise Draco eine Lektion erteilen, doch ich unterbreche ihn.

 **Mein Geheimnis**

\- 'Aja, dann ist dieses Jahr das Trimagische Tunier.' - 'Das was?' - 'Ach nichts..'. Ich sollte besser für mich behalten, dass ich die Leute hier kenne und dass sie nur Figuren aus einem Buch bzw. Film sind. Dann kündigt Dumbledore das Tunier an und die Mädchen und Jungs aus den anderen Schulen kommen. Da jeder weiß, wie diese aussehen, muss ich sie euch ja nicht extra beschreiben. Der angebliche Professor Moody kommt auch herein und aus der Decke schießen gewaltige Blitze. Moody regelt die Sache und es kommen alle wieder zur Ruhe. Jetzt kann Dumbledore endlich die Regeln des Turniers erklären, und als auch das vorbei ist, kommt das Festessen. Darauf hab ich mich schon gefreut und wurde auch nicht enttäuscht. Ich merke, wie Malfoy mich durchdringend anstarrt. Ich wende meinen Blick vom Essen und starre zurück. 'Was?', frage ich forsch. 'Woher wusstest du es?' - 'Was?' - 'Das Turnier, dass es stattfindet.' - 'Wusste ich doch gar nicht..?' - 'Du hast vom Tri-magischem- Turnier gesprochen, bevor es der Alte da vorne erwähnt hatte!' - 'Spinnst du?', lache ich. Misstrauisch blickt er mich an. 'Jetzt bloß nichts anmerken lassen..', denke ich mir und esse weiter.

Später gehen alle in ihre Zimmer, um sie zu beziehen. Kurz darauf versammelt sich ungefähr die ganze Schule wieder in der Großen Halle, wo der Feuerkelch steht. Ihr wisst schon, der wo man seinen Namen rein wirft und so. Die Leute kommen und gehen, und wenn ein Junge seinen Namen rein wirft, quietschen die Mädchen, das mir fast die Ohren abfallen. Blaise und seine Truppe setzen sich schließlich wieder zu mir. 'So ein Quatsch, dass ich nicht mitmachen darf.' - 'Sei froh. Das Turnier ist nichts für schwache Nerven.' - 'Woher weißt du das schon wieder?' - 'Weil sie nicht umsonst die Altersbegrenzung gemacht haben! Dummkopf.' - 'Hmpf. Also es gibt nur drei Sieger, richtig?' - 'Falsch. Es werden 4 Leute...', ich mache eine kurze Pause, 'ich meine natürlich 3 Leute GEZOGEN. Es gibt aber nur einen Gewinner. Seltsamer weise werden trotzdem die Auserwählten als 'Champions' bezeichnet.' - 'Du weißt sehr viel kleines Schlammblut.', wirft Draco ein. - 'Tja, im Gegensatz zu euch Deppen, kann ich 1 und 1 zusammen zählen.' Die Zwillinge kommen rein und wollen sich bewerben. Ich lache hämisch. 'Die werden sich gleich blamieren.'. Sie gehen an mir vorbei und ihr kennt ja den Ablauf. Sie schlucken den Alterstrank und der Pokal macht ein riesiges Feuer und sie kriegen Bärte. Victor Krum kommt zur Türe rein, und jeder kennt ja wohl die Szene, wo Victor Hermine beim Zettel ins Feuer schmeißen anschaut. Doch Hermine blickt gar nicht nach oben. Er ist schon fast am Kelch und ich pfeife kurz durch meine Finger. Die beiden schauen sich an und ich bin zufrieden. Verträumt blickt sie noch kurz in die Luft und dann zu mir. Ich stehe auf und setze mich zu ihr. 'Hey.' - 'Hey. Danke wegen der Pfeif-Aktion.' - 'Keine Ursache.' - 'Schade, dass du nicht zu uns gekommen bist. Wolltest du denn nach Slytherin?' - 'Um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Ich denke da passe ich am besten hin.' - 'Was gefällt dir denn an Slytherin!?' - 'Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich dort jemanden beschützen müsste.. aber sicher bin ich mir selber auch noch nicht.', sie schaut mich fragend an. 'Vor was denn beschützen?' - 'Du weißt vor wem. Du hast das Mal von ihm gesehen. Das dunkle Mal.', sie erschreckt. 'Du glaubst es also auch.' - 'Jeder hier glaubt es, aber keiner will es wahr haben. Nur ein Dummkopf erkennt so ein Zeichen nicht.' Jetzt kommt die Slytherin Gruppe wieder auf mich zu. 'Sowas, die zwei Schlammblüter verstehen sich wohl sehr gut. Noch dazu mit der Gryffindor Tusse.', ekelt Pansy mich an. 'Komm jetzt Bella.', fordet mich Blaise auf. Ich klopfe Hermine zum Abschied auf den Oberschenkel und stehe auf. Blaise legt seinen Arm um mich und ich schiebe ihn wieder weg. 'Alles klar?' - 'Wehe du versuchst mich anzubaggern Blaise.' - 'Ich hab das nur freundschaftlich gemeint, nichts weiter.' - 'Ist klar.'. Wir gehen in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin. Dort setzen wir uns auf die Couch und neben mich setzt sich Blaise und Draco. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber in meinem Bauch kribbelt es, wenn Draco so nah ist. Das ist ein seltsames Gefühl. Nicht wirklich angenehm. Wenn ich Draco anschaue wird es nur noch schlimmer. 'Ich glaube, ich sollte schlafen gehen.', sage ich beklemmt von dem unbekannten Gefühl. Ich drehe mich zu Draco und schaue ihm direkt in die Augen. Er sagt nichts, sondern schaut kühl zurück. Seine Augen sind grau-blau, genau wie meine. Verwirrt stehe ich auf und gehe ins Bett. Was ist mit mir? Was ist das für ein Kribbeln im Bauch wenn er da ist? Hoffentlich verliebe ich mich nicht. Bitte nicht in ihn. Ich schließe die Augen.

 **Anfragen**

Am nächsten Tag komme ich an den Tisch und frühstücke ausgiebig. Danach geht es in den Unterricht. Den ersten Zauberunterricht den ich habe: Zaubertränke brauen. Es gab noch nie Anzeichen dafür, dass ich zaubern kann, daher bin ich auch ein wenig beunruhigt. Doch wider meiner Erwartung, stell ich mich sogar richtig gut an. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich rühre nach einigen Minuten meinen ersten Zaubertrank mit meinem Zauberstab um. Auch die nächsten Stunden verlaufen ganz gut. Ich kenne ja auch schon die meisten Sprüche.

Zur Verwunderung der anderen Schüler haben wir nun Tanzunterricht, wo Ron mit McGonagall vortanzen muss. Jetzt haben wir wieder Gesprächsstoff im Gemeinschaftsraum. Doch der Tanzunterricht hat einen Nachteil, dieses Jahr wird es den Weihnachtsball geben. Ich bin nicht unbedingt die beste Tänzerin und mich fragt bestimmt kein Junge zum Ball. Auch wenn man nicht sagen kann, dass ich hässlich bin, bin ich immer noch die Neue. Die die erst mit 14 nach Hogwarts durfte.

Der erste Schultag war um. Ich glaube, ich werde mich nicht sehr anstrengen müssen, um das hier zu bestehen. Am Mittag sitze ich mit den Slytherins, die zu meiner Verwunderung ganz nett sind, am Esstisch und unterhalte mich. Plötzlich tippt mich McLaggen: 'Hey Bella!' - 'Hey?', sage ich mit zweifelndem Blick. - 'Ich dachte, vielleicht sollten die hübschen Leute, lieber mit hübschen Leuten zum Ball gehen. Was hältst du davon?' - 'Ja, das ist eine gute Idee! Ich sollte mit einem hübschen Jungen gehen. Du kannst ja Pansy fragen. Die Hässlichen gehen dann ja mit den Hässlichen, oder?', der Tisch lacht laut auf. 'Du verpasst was!', sagt er verärgert und zieht ab. Er ist nicht hässlich. Überhaupt nicht! Aber er ist so ein Angeber. 'Ich bin nicht hässlich?!', schreit Pansy mich mit ihrer Schweinsnase an. 'Natürlich nicht Pansy..', sage ich und rolle mit den Augen. Nun lehnt sich Blaise zu mir rüber: 'Denkst du denn, dass ich hässlich bin? Denn sonst könnten wir ja zusammen gehen.' , ich schlucke schwer. 'Duuu, bist auf jeden Fall nicht hässlich.. aber..' - 'Was aber?' - 'Ich denke, dass ich nicht hin gehen werde.' - 'Du gehst nicht zum Ball?' - 'Nein.', rede ich mich heraus. Verdammt, dabei wollte ich eigentlich gerne. Hätte ich doch ja sagen sollen? Ich esse still mein Essen weiter und schiele heimlich zu Draco. Er schaut auf seinen Teller. Warum hat er nicht gefragt? Na ja, die Antwort kann ich mir ja denken. Ich bin nur ein dreckiges Schlammblut für ihn. Dumbledore reißt mich mit seiner lauten Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Er verkündigt nun die Auserwählten. Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory und, wer auch sonst, Harry Potter. Alle sind außer sich und starren Potter an. Ich fange schon wieder an zu essen, während die anderen lästern und grässliche Dinge über Harry murmeln. 'Ist das echt euer Ernst? Seid ihr wirklich so dumm? Fragt euch mal, wie Harry das hätte anstellen können. Selbst wenn er seinen Namen rein geschmissen hätte, würde niemals ein vierter Name aus dem Feuerkelch kommen! Da steckt was anderes, oder besser gesagt, jemand anderes dahinter.', ich schaue unauffällig zu Moody. - 'Seit wann bist du denn auf der Seite von Potter, Schlammblut?!', giftet mich Draco an. - 'Wenn ich das wäre, würde ich nicht hier sitzen Malfoy.' - 'Mir würde es nichts ausmachen.' - 'Komm wieder runter Malfoy!', mault Blaise ihn an. Ich nehme mein Tablett und schaue ihn an. 'Fein.', sage ich ruhig und gehe zu Fred und George. Mit ihnen verstehe ich mich schon von Anfang an richtig gut. Als ich das nächste mal rüber zu meinem Tisch schaue, sehe ich wie Draco gerade Pansy fragt und sie überschwänglich ja sagt.

'Du errätst nicht wer mich grade gefragt hat Bella!', klar wusste ich wer Hermine gefragt hat. 'Sag schon!' - 'Victor Krum!' - 'Oh mein Gott! Ich freue mich so für dich!'. Und das tue ich wirklich. Ich mag Hermine irgendwie. Sie ist nett.

'Nun Bella, hast du denn schon jemanden der mit dir zum Ball geht? Ich hab gehört du hast McLaggen einen Korb gegeben.', fragt Fred mich. 'Ja, also ich hab noch keinen. Und meine letzte Ausrede war, dass ich nicht hingehe, was mich unglaublich ärgert.' - 'Wenn du willst, könnten wir ja heimlich gehen?', fragt er. 'Ok, aber ganz heimlich!', lächle ich. Früher, als ich noch glaubte, dass das alles nur Geschichten sind waren die Zwillinge einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere, weil sie so verrückt waren wie ich.

 **Der kurze Ball**

Als Potter, der jetzt von der gesamten Schule gehasst wird, kommt, beleidigt Malfoy ihn und Potter kontert geschickt. Daraufhin zieht Draco wütend seinen Zauberstab. Keine Minute später wird er von Moody zu einem Frettchen verwandelt. Ich renne auf ihn zu und befreie das kleine, durch die Luft schwebende Ding. Ich schaue es in die Augen. 'So gefällst du mir auch ganz gut.', necke ich ihn. In dem Moment kommt McGonnagall und verwandelt ihn wieder in einen Menschen. Da er jetzt wieder groß ist schaue ich zu ihm rauf. Verängstigt und verwirrt will er wegrennen, nimmt mich schnell an die Hand und reißt mich mit. Die anderen Slytherins folgen uns. Im Rennen lässt er irgendwann los und ich bleibe stehen. Unbeirrt läuft er mit den anderen an mir vorbei und schaut nicht mehr zurück. Die Verwirrung ist in mein Gesicht geschrieben.

Bald kommt der Abend des Balls und meine Eltern schicken mir ein wunderschönes Kleid und Schuhe. Es ist zartrosa und geht mir bis kurz über die Knie, dazu trage ich meine blonden, langen Haare in Wellen und schminke mich besonders schön. Wahnsinn. Ich sehe fantastisch aus. Und da klopft es auch schon. Fred wird Augen machen, sowie die ganze Schule. Ich mache die Tür auf und Hermine steht vor mir. 'Wow. Du siehst wunderschön aus!', staunt sie. - 'Danke. Aber du bist auch umwerfend!' - 'Tut mir echt leid, aber ich soll dir ausrichten das Fred nicht kommen kann. Er liegt im Krankenflügel. Außerdem soll ich dir sagen, dass du ihn keinesfalls dort besuchen sollst. Denn wenn er dich sieht, bringt er mich um. Er will, dass du einen schönen Abend hast.' - 'Ohne eine Begleitung?' - 'So wie du aussiehst findest du schon jemanden! Willst du mit in die Halle?' - 'Na gut.'

Wir laufen eingehakt die Treppe runter und alle Köpfe drehen sich zu uns um. Unten wartet schon ihre Begleitung, Victor Krum. Meine Freunde stehen fast alle da. Blaise, dem der Mund offen steht, die anderen Slytherins, die auch nicht ihre Augen von mir lassen können, und Draco. Er starrt zu mir hoch und lächelt leicht, als er sieht, dass ich auch zu ihm schaue. Ich bin nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, doch dann kommt Pansy von der Seite und umarmt ihn überglücklich. Als sie mich sieht, stockt ihr der Atem. 'Wow.', sagt sie, doch ihr fällt auf, dass das zu freundlich war und stammelt schnell, 'Du siehst ja scheiße aus.'. - 'Danke Pansy, kann ich nur zurück geben.'. Ohne auf die vorherigen Kommentare einzugehen fragt Draco: 'Wo ist Fred?' - 'Krank.' - 'Achso...' - 'Also,', sage ich nach kurzem Schweigen, 'Dann wünsche ich euch einen Schönen Abend.'. Schließlich laufe ich in Richtung Große Halle.

Die Champions eröffnen den Ball. Plötzlich ergreift mich von hinten eine Hand. 'Hey! Willst du tanzen schöne Frau, die jetzt doch da ist?', flüstert Blaise mir ins Ohr. 'Gerne!', wir stolzieren auf die Tanzfläche und Tanzen bis wir nicht mehr können. Es ist sehr lustig mit ihm. Wir albern die ganze Zeit herum und lästern über andere Paare. Nicht das wir uns als Paar bezeichnen würden! Wir sind 'nur' richtig gute Freunde. Bald muss Blaise aber gehen, um mit seiner richtigen Begleitung zu tanzen. Ich drängle mich durch die Menge an den Rand und warte bis mich jemand auffordert zu tanzen. Ich muss nicht sehr lange warten. Denn da kommt Draco schon angerannt und mir platzt das Herz vor Freude! 'Tanzen können wir nicht. Ich hab Pansy erzählt, dass ich was zu trinken hol. Aber beim See ist nichts los, denke ich..' - 'Auf zum See!' Wir rennen und kichern wie kleine Kinder und lassen uns dann in den Schnee fallen. Es ist richtig kalt. Richtig, richtig kalt! Ich zitter am ganzen Körper und Draco hängt mir seine Jacke über die Schultern. Das hilft zwar ein wenig, doch ich zitter immer noch. Er kommt mit seiner Hand auf mich zu und steuert den Brustbereich an. Verschmitzt lächelt er. Was zur Hölle? Was macht er da?! Doch dann versteh ich sein Grinsen. Er fasst in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und holt einen Flachmann raus. 'Immer mit der Ruhe!', lacht er. Jetzt muss ich auch grinsen. Er nimmt einen Schluck und reicht mir das Fläschchen. 'Was ist da drin?', frag ich. 'Keine Sorge, nur Sangria!', zwinkert er mir zu. 'Na dann!'. Ich nehme einen großen Schluck und zucke zusammen. 'NIE IM LEBEN! Das ist 100%ig kein Sangria!', er lacht. - 'Ja stimmt, das ist Feuerwhisky! Aber ist dir jetzt noch kalt?' - 'Nein, aber dir wird gleich kalt sein, dass du mich so verarschst!' Ich nehme eine Hand voll Schnee und seife ihn damit ein. Er nimmt meine Hände und rollt mich auf den Rücken. Jetzt sitzt er auf mir. Gespannt schauen wir uns an. Er atmet nochmal ein und beugt sich langsam zu mir runter. Wir schließen unsere Augen und er legt seine Lippen auf meine. Und dann nochmal. Er geht hoch und ich setze mich auch wieder auf. Ich kann einfach nicht anders als los zu grinsen und er macht es mir gleich. Erneut nähert er sich mich und diesmal nicht so zärtlich, eher fordernd und selbstsicher. Nach weiteren Schlücken waren wir schon ziemlich betrunken und torkelten schließlich wieder nach innen. Im Kerker fallen wir uns erneut um den Hals. Plötzlich werden wir ruckartig auseinander gezogen und Snape steht genau neben uns. Wir bekommen beide Strafarbeiten und gehen in unsere Schlafräume.

Ich werfe mich in mein Bett und bin komplett außer Atem. Da ich viel Alkohol vertrage ist mir nicht schlecht und ich kann gut schlafen, bis ich mitten in der Nacht plötzlich einen heftigen Schlag auf meiner Backe spüre. Ich öffne erschrocken meine Augen und sehe Pansy die mich wütend anstarrt. 'WIE KONNTEST DU ES WAGEN?!' - 'What the fuck?! Hast du mich grade geschlagen?!' - 'Du hast dich mit meiner Verabredung verdrückt!' - 'Kann ich doch nichts dafür, dass er mich mehr mag, als dich Schweinsnase.' - 'Das kriegst du so was von zurück!'. Ich drehe mich um und schlafe weiter. Morgen war zum Glück Wochenende.

 **Liebe tut nicht weh. Leute tun es.**

Als ich aufwache ist niemand im Zimmer. Ich mache mich schnell fertig und gehe frühstücken. Draco sitzt schon am Tisch und sieht ziemlich mitgenommen aus. So schlimm haben wir gestern doch gar nicht getrunken? Ich setze mich an meinen Platz gegenüber von ihm. Blaise funkelt mich wütend an. Was ist hier denn passiert? 'Alles ok?', frage ich eingeschüchtert. - 'Sag du es mir Schlampe.' - 'Was ist mir dir denn los?!' - 'Hat es gestern wenigstens Spaß gemacht?', er war also eifersüchtig. Aber warum? Wir waren Freunde, das habe ich ihm schon so oft gesagt. Ich schaue verwirrt zu Draco und sehe im Augenwinkel Pansy grinsen. 'Pansy..', murmle ich. Verzweifelt suche ich den Blick von Draco, doch er schaut nicht hoch. Obwohl er noch sehr viel auf seinem Tablett hat, steht er auf und geht. 'Wenn du den Gryffindor Weasley nicht bekommst, denkst du, du musst dir gleich einen anderen suchen der dir komfortabel genug ist, hm?' - 'Blaise, wie oft denn noch? Wir zwei sind Freunde! Tu nicht so als wüsstest du das nicht!' - 'Tz. Wusstest du eigentlich, dass Draco die ganze Sache furchtbar bereut und das er zu betrunken war um was daran zu ändern?' - 'Jetzt weiß ich es.', sage ich kühl, doch mein Herz beginnt sich krampfhaft zu verkleinern. Ich esse so rasch ich kann und gehe gleich zu Hermine.

'Vielleicht hätte ich doch nach Gryffindor gehört!', weine ich. - 'Der Hut irrt sich nie!' - 'Ich hab es mir gewünscht, deshalb bin ich dahin gekommen!' - 'Was ist denn passiert, dass du da nicht mehr hin willst?' - 'Draco ist passiert.' - 'Hat er dich beleidigt?', ich bin also ehrlich und erzähl die Geschichte. 'Du hast dich also auf Draco eingelassen.. Och Liebes!' - 'Wie konnte ich nur denken, bei mir sei er anders?' - 'Das macht die Liebe eben so.' - 'Weißt du was das Schlimmste ist?' - 'Sag.' - 'Wie kann ich jetzt noch neben Blaise sitzen?' - 'Wenn das das Schlimmste ist, dann finden wir dafür eine Lösung!' - 'Danke Mini.' - 'Wie jetzt? Hab ich einen neuen Spitznamen?' - 'Ja!', lächle ich sie mit tränenden Augen an. 'Komm wir besuchen Fred, auch wenn er mich dafür umbringt.' - 'Gute Idee!'

Wir kommen im Krankenflügel an und Fred ist kreidebleich, trotzdem hieft er sich auf und brüllt: 'HERMINE! Sie sollte mich nicht so sehen!' - 'Ach was, stell dich nicht so an!', beschwichtigt sie. Kurz darauf kommt George rein und wir haben richtig viel Spaß. Hermine muss dann aber gehen, weil Ron die Sache mit den Drachen klären will. Also sitze ich mit den Zwillingen alleine da und wir albern weiter herum. Nach 10 Minuten fordert mich Blaise auf mit ihm zu kommen.

'Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?', frage ich eingeschnappt. - 'Ich war vielleicht ein Idiot.' - 'Wie hast du DAS denn raus gefunden?' - 'Ich weiß nicht wie ich Pansy vertraut haben konnte. Aber Draco hat es auch nicht abgestritten, deshalb dachte ich, sie lügt ausnahmsweise nicht.' - 'Und wie hast du es jetzt raus gefunden?' - 'Snape kam zu uns in den Gruppenraum und ermahnte Draco, dass er dir keinen Alkohol geben soll und die Mädchen nicht belästigen sollte. Als Pansy dann lachend und grinsend mit ihren Freundinnen redete, wurde es mir irgendwie klar, dass sie an der Sache nicht ganz unschuldig war.' - 'Blaise? Du kannst denken?', lache ich. Aber er schaut mich ernst an. 'Bist du noch sauer?', fragt er. Als Antwort umarme ich ihn, doch als Malfoy uns entgegenkam löse ich mich gehe unsicher weg. Jetzt nicht heulen. Jetzt bloß nicht heulen. Verdammt.

'Bella?', ruft Blaise mir fragend nach. Ich dreh mich nicht um. Plötzlich höre ich nur noch Dracos Stimme: 'Blaise? Ach du scheiße! Ey! Ich hab nichts gemacht, bitte nicht!'. Dann höre ich wie Draco weint. Ich gehe ein Stück zurück und schaue mir die Szene an. Blaise verprügelt Draco, und als der mich sieht, fleht er um Hilfe. Ich lehne mich an die Wand und schaue kurz zu. Man sieht mir an, dass ich gerade geweint habe. 'Hör auf Blaise.', Blaise versetzt ihn noch einen Schlag und steht dann auf und geht zu mir. 'Leg dich nicht mit meiner besten Freundin an! Sie ist mein Mädchen!'. Ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Draco schaut irritiert, doch kann er seine Tränen immer noch nicht zurück halten und rennt weg. Ich umarme Blaise ein zweites Mal und diesmal werden wir nicht gestört.

Wir sagen uns ab jetzt alles und sind ein unzertrennliches Duo. Außerdem helfe ich ihm beim Mädchen aufreißen. Er hat mir zwar vorgeschlagen, dass er dasselbe für mich machen könnte, doch ich hab abgelehnt.

Das Wochenende ging schneller vorbei als sonst. Am Montag haben wir das erste Mal Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei 'Professor Moody'. Ja klar. Ich habe mir schon oft überlegt, ob ich es jemanden sagen soll, dass ich das alles hier kenne, habe es mir aber immer aus dem Kopf geschlagen. Bis heute. Heute gehe ich zu Dumbledore und sage es ihm.

Jetzt aber wieder zum Unterricht. Wir nehmen die unverzeihlichen Flüche durch. 'Wie viele unverzeihlichen Flüche gibt es?' - '3.', sagt Hermine. 'Warum heißen sie so?'. Naja ihr kennt ja das Ganze. Als wir aber nun zum 3. Fluch kommen und er danach fragt, hebe ich meine Hand. 'Ja?' - 'Der Tötungsfluch.' - 'Und wie heißt der.', ich starre nach vorne - 'Avada Kedavra'. - 'AVADA KEDAVRA!', schreit Moody. Nun ist das Vieh endgültig tot. Alle Mitschüler sind geschockt.

Nach der Stunde kommt Hermine angerannt. 'Warum?!' - 'Was?' - 'Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dich gemeldet hast!' - 'Er hätte das Vieh so oder so umgebracht.' - 'Ja, aber..' - 'Was war falsch?' - 'Woher kennst du diesen Fluch überhaupt?'. Mir stockt der Atem. 'Hab.. von ihm gelesen.', jetzt wird sie misstrauisch. 'In welchem Buch?' - 'Weiß ich nicht mehr.. aber ich muss jetzt auch mal los. ' - 'Wohin?' - 'Dumbledore!'.

Ich komme in sein Büro und er schaut mich verwundert an. 'Was wollen Sie hier Miss Radtke?' - 'Ich muss Sie sprechen.' - 'Um was geht es?' - 'Es kommt vielleicht ein bisschen komisch rüber, aber ich kenne das hier alles schon.' - 'Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie mir das jetzt erzählen.' - 'Wo ich herkomme, sind sie alle Figuren, die von einer gewissen J.K. Rowilng erschaffen worden sind. Ich kenne Sie aus Büchern und Filmen. Und jeder aus meiner Welt kennt die Geschichten von Harry Potter.' - 'Ich habe keine Zeit für Scherze Miss Radtke..' - 'Es ist wahr. Ich weiß schon was die diesjährigen Prüfungen sind.' - 'Und die wären?' - 'Drachen. Im See werden 4 Personen gerettet werden müssen und das letzte ist ein Labyrinth, wo.. dieses Jahr jemand sterben wird.' - 'Woher wissen Sie das?! Haben Sie es schon anderen erzählt?', er rennt auf mich zu und packt mich fest an den Schultern. 'Nein. Ich habe nichts und niemanden etwas erzählt außer Ihnen. Und das wird so bleiben!' - 'Ich weiß zwar nicht woher Sie es wissen, aber das finde ich schon raus!' - 'Wenn ich es Ihnen doch sage! Ich weiß schon alles!' - 'Nein.' - 'Warum haben sie Ihre Schwester sterben lassen und den Kontakt zu ihrem Bruder abgebrochen?'. Er stutzt. - 'Oder, warum hat Severus Snape den gleichen Patronus wie Lily Potter? Hat man das immer, wenn man sich wirklich liebt?' - 'Was weißt du noch alles?' - 'Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es erzählen soll. Ich will die Geschichte nicht verändern, denn dann gibt es vielleicht kein Happy End mehr.' - 'Gibt es eins?' - 'Nun ja nicht für jeden.' - 'Für dich?' - 'Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin ursprünglich nicht in der Geschichte. Aber es verändern sich schon Kleinigkeiten.' - 'Was zum Beispiel?' - 'Fred Weasley war am Weihnachtsball krank und konnte nicht mit mir zum Ball, oder im Unterricht werden nicht dieselben Sätze gesprochen.' - 'Denkst du, dass du diesen Menschen, der deiner Meinung nach sterben wird retten?' - 'Ich wüsste nicht wie.' - 'Dann tu es nicht. Bringe dich selber nicht in Gefahr. Sie sind wertvoller als Sie denken!' - 'Ich habe Angst.' - 'Vor was?' - 'Das die Geschichte anders ausgeht, weil ich da bin.' - 'Für einige wird sie das bestimmt. Ich habe so was noch nie erlebt, also kann ich Ihnen leider auch nicht weiter helfen. Am besten gehen Sie wieder in den Unterricht. Ich überlege mir etwas.' So geschieht es.

Als nächstes habe ich Zaubertränke. Doch gibt sich Malfoy ab jetzt wirklich alle Mühe, mir das Leben schwer zu machen, was von kindischen Streichen bis hin zu gehässiger, öffentlicher Demütigung reicht. Zum Beispiel hebt er die Hand, gleich nachdem Professor Snape Potter zur Schnecke gemacht hat, und fragt „Sir, wie kann es eigentlich sein, das eine Schülerin, die nicht aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammt, zu uns nach Slytherin kommt?" Snape lächelt Malfoy milde an und dreht sich dann zu mir um. Herausfordernd halt ich seinem Blick stand und zu meiner Überraschung lächelt er immer noch. „Nun, Draco, Sie können davon ausgehen, dass eine Schülerin, deren Blut nicht den gewohnten Ansprüchen Slytherins gerecht wird, dies dadurch ausgleicht, dass Sie die anderen edlen Tugenden unseres Hauses in erheblichem Maße in sich vereint." Draco starrt erst Snape und dann mich entgeistert an und ich kann mir ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. In den nächsten Wochen lässt er immer mehr nach und wird ruhiger mir gegenüber. Vielleicht merkt er, dass ich immer den richtigen Konter parat habe.

 **Das Turnier**

Blaise und ich sitzen im Quidditch Stadion weit oben und unterhalten uns, wer dieses Tunier wohl gewinnen wird. 'Verzieh dich Malfoy!', mault er auf einmal. Ich drehe mich um und sehe wie Draco sich neben mich setzen will. 'Ist schon gut, komm her.', sage ich. 'Danke.', antwortet er. Die Kanone knallt und Cedric betritt die Arena. Er schnappt sich, genau wie die anderen 2 das goldene Ei. Jetzt ist Harry an der Reihe. Wehe es passiert ihm was. Ich könnte nicht mit mir leben, wenn er stirbt. Der Hornschwanz versetzt ihm den ersten Schlag und ich springe entsetzt hoch und greife die Hände meiner Nachbarn. 'DEIN BESEN!', ruf ich Harry so laut es geht zu und er nickt ohne den Blick vom Drachen abzuwenden. Er zaubert ihn zu sich und verschwindet mit dem Drachen zum Schloss. Ich setze mich langsam und merke, dass ich nur noch Dracos Hand halte und löse sie. 'Das war eine gute Idee mit dem Besen. Hat ja niemand wissen können, das der Drache stärker als die Kette ist.', muntert mich Draco auf. - 'Er kommt wieder.', rede ich mir ein. - 'Der Drache ist sehr viel schneller als Potter.' - 'Glaub mir. Er wird sich das Ei holen.'. Und da kommt er auch schon. Alle sind aus dem Häuschen und mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. Diesen Jungen werde ich nicht sterben lassen! Heute nicht.

Jetzt wird Harry gefeiert und selbst Ron versteht sich wieder mit ihm. Die Slytherins versammeln sich in dem Gemeinschaftsraum, doch über Harry redet keiner. Ich unterhalte mich mit einigen, bis Draco mich anspricht: 'Können wir reden?' - 'Ähm.. ok?' Blaise schaut uns unsicher nach. Wahrscheinlich überlegt er sich, ob er lauschen soll, oder nicht. Wir verschwinden in die Kerker. 'Ich hab mich noch nicht richtig entschuldigt.' - 'Für was?' - 'Das.. du weißt schon, mit dem Weihnachtsball und so.' - 'Ich weiß nicht was du meinst.', er schaut mich frustriert an. 'Draco, was willst du?' - 'Dich.', antwortet er nach einiger Überlegung. Ich wirke nicht überrascht. 'Warum hast du Pansy nicht widersprochen?' - 'Ich.. weiß nicht.' - 'Dann finde das mal heraus.', ich will gehen. - 'Bella?'. Zögernd drehe ich mich um. Seine Augen füllen sich mit Wasser. 'Es tut mir so leid.'. Ich nicke und gehe weiter. Lange höre ich ihn noch in den Kerkern weinen. Als ich erneut in den Gemeinschaftsraum komme schauen mich alle mit großen Augen an. Sie wollen natürlich wissen warum Draco mit mir alleine reden wollte. Zufrieden gehe ich zu Blaise um zu kuscheln. Zwar gingen die Gerüchte herum, dass wir zusammen wären, doch das war mir egal. Wenn ich bei ihm bin, dann gibt es keinen Ort an dem ich lieber wäre. Aber nur auf Freundschaftsebene natürlich! Das wusste er mittlerweile auch. Wir waren wie Geschwister, die unzertrennlich sind. Neuerdings nennt er mich Belle, weil das besser passt, meint er, aber er ist der Einzige der das so sieht. Ich finde es trotzdem süß von ihm.

Als wir endlich alleine sind, erzähle ich was passiert ist. 'Was hältst du davon?', frage ich. - 'Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber.. Belle, es ist Draco. Du findest einen Besseren, ehrlich!' - 'Wenigstens bereut er es, dass er nichts gesagt hat.' - 'So wie es sich angehört hat, ist er sich noch nicht mal sicher, was er bereut.' - 'Wenigstens bereut er etwas?' - 'Ich weiß nicht..' - 'Soll ich ihm noch eine Chance geben?' - 'Na ja. Zwei Chancen verdient jeder. Und ich bin eh immer für dich da! Wenn er wieder was falsch macht, kann der beten, dass er den nächsten Tag erlebt!' - 'Du bist der Beste! Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?', lache ich. Er küsst mir auf die Haare. - 'Ich weiß es nicht Belle. Aber ich weiß, was ich ohne dich machen würde.' - 'Was denn?' - 'Nicht so viel Spaß haben.' - 'Macht denn rumliegen und mit der besten Freundin kuscheln so viel Spaß?' - 'Dir nicht?' - 'Doch! Ich dachte nur, vielleicht findest du es lustiger mit einer deiner Chicks!' - 'Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!', er schubst mich auf den Rücken und kitzelt mich. Ich lache laut auf und quieke: 'Ich kann nicht mehr!' Er hört abrupt auf und hilft mir wieder ins Sitzen. Überrascht von der leichten Überzeugung blicke ich ihn unsicher an. Er schaut genervt zur Türe. Draco beobachtet uns. Blaise schaut von ihm zu mir und steht dann auf. Er flüstert Draco etwas ins Ohr, aber ich höre es trotzdem. 'Mache ja nichts falsch, sonst bekommst du wieder meine Fäuste zu spüren.'

Er setzt sich zu mir. 'Brauchst du jetzt einen Bodyguard? Der mich von dir fernhält?' - 'Ich habe ihn nicht auf dich angesetzt Draco. Er macht das von ganz alleine.', er schaut traurig nach unten, 'Du musst jetzt auch nicht beleidigt sein Draco!' - 'Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen was mir leid tut.' - 'Ok.' - 'Das ich Pansy nicht widersprochen habe und dich nicht verteidigt habe. Das war das Dümmste was ich je gemacht habe. Wegen dir hattest du Streit mit Blaise und das tut mir auch leid. Ich wollte das nicht.' - 'Danke Draco.' - 'Also, verzeihst du mir?' - 'Nur wenn du mich eine Sache machen lässt.' - 'Ähm.. ok?' - 'Du musst nur deine Augen zu machen.'. Er schließt sie und ich komme langsam auf ihn zu, er fängt gerade an zu grinsen und ich gebe ihm eine Schelle. Geschockt schaut er mich an. 'Die war für die Strafarbeiten!', grinse ich ihn an und er steht immer noch unter Schock. Zur Belohnung küsse ich ihn aber doch noch kurz. Er bleibt in seiner Haltung und ich stehe auf und gehe, wie üblich. Außerdem gibt es jetzt Essen. Blaise muss herzlich lachen über die Schellen Aktion. Wobei ihm die Schelle besser gefällt, als der Kuss, aber er gönnt es mir trotzdem. Draco setzt sich bald auch dazu und Pansy stirbt fast, als Draco und ich uns angrinsen.

Potter kommt an unseren Tisch und bedankt sich für die Besen Sache. Ich beschwichtige ihm, dass er da früher oder später selber drauf gekommen wäre und es ja trotzdem knapp war. Er umarmt mich und zieht dann ab. Wahnsinns Gefühl vom Auserwählten, von Harry Potter höchstpersönlich umarmt zu werden. Ich vergesse kurz das Essen und überlege was wohl als nächstes passieren mag. Dumbledore reißt mich aus den Gedanken. Doch er hält keine Ansprache sondern kommt zu mir an den Tisch. 'Ich muss mit dir nochmal wegen deiner 'Fähigkeit' reden!', sagt er. - 'Wann?' - 'Sofort.'. Ich schaue in die Runde und gehe mit ihm.

In seinem Büro angekommen fängt er gleich an. 'War es geplant?' - 'Was genau meinen Sie?' - 'Das die Kette des Drachen, gerade bei Harry Potter reißt?!' - 'Ja.' - 'Wirst du mir irgendwann sagen können, warum Harry ein Champion geworden ist?' - 'Ja.' - 'Wann?' - 'Nach der dritten Prüfung, wenn Harry zurückgekehrt ist. Aber wahrscheinlich finden Sie es sogar selbst heraus' - 'Ist noch alles ok? Passiert alles so, wie es seien soll?' - 'Nein. Harry wusste nicht, dass er seinen Besen brauchen wird. Normalerweise sollte ihm das Professor Moody gesagt haben. Ist ihnen bei dem Professor etwas aufgefallen?' - 'Leider nicht.' - 'Ich unterstütze Harry, so gut es geht, Professor.' - 'Das hoffe ich.'

Erneut gehe ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Blicke lasten auf mir. Wie gewohnt setze ich mich auf meinen Couch Platz neben Blaise. 'Was ist los Leute?', frage ich in die Runde. 'Nichts ist los.', sagt Blaise wütend und schaut die Slytherins an. 'Ihr habt gehört das ich eine „Fähigkeit" habe, stimmts?', einige nicken. 'Nun ja, von der darf ich euch aber nichts erzählen. Wenn ich sie euch erzähle, könnten manche unter euch sterben und ich gleich dazu.', so schlimm wäre es denke ich zwar auch nicht, aber ich will sie abschrecken. 'Du musst nicht darüber reden!', sagt Blaise schmierig einfühlsam. - 'Finde ich aber schon!', schreit Flint ihn an. - 'Wenn sie so besonders ist, kann sie es doch sagen!', bestärkt Pansy Flint. Wieder nicken manche. 'Wenn ihr sie weiter so nervt, gibt's was in die Fresse ihr Würmer!', mault Blaise, - 'Pah, du bist nur einer Blaise! Wir kommen gegen dich an!' - 'Ich bin auch noch da!', unterstützt Draco. Die Ersten machen sich schon kampfbereit. Crabbe und Goyle stellen sich neben Draco bereit. 'Ok, kommt mal runter! Wie alt seid ihr eigentlich?! Ihr müsst euch nicht immer schlagen, wenn etwas nicht stimmt!', maule ich entsetzt und ziehe ab.

'BELLE!' - 'BELLA!', rufen Blaise und Draco gleichzeitig. Im Gang bleibe ich stehen und warte auf die Zwei. Ich weiß natürlich, dass sie mir folgen. 'Na ihr Helden?' - 'Alles ok?', fragt Draco und ich sehe seine Sorgen um mich in seine Augen. - 'Mir geht's gut!' - 'Wenn du willst, lege ich mich mit denen an! Ich mach die kalt!', drängt Blaise. 'Ich bin genau aus dem Grund weg gelaufen! Ich will nicht, dass ihr Beiden wegen mir ein blaues Auge bekommt. Vor allem nicht wegen so einem dummen Grund.'. Sie nicken nur und wir laufen weiter zur großen Halle. 'Was denkt ihr was die nächste Prüfung seien wird?', frage ich unschuldig. 'Du kannst doch Potter fragen, der hat doch das goldene Ei mit dem Tipp. Ihr seid doch jetzt so dicke, seit du ihm den Tipp gegeben hast.', ärgert Draco mich. - 'Stimmt ja gar nicht!' - 'Ich hab doch gesehen, wie du geschaut hast, nachdem er dich umarmt hat!', sagt er mit einem Lächeln, doch schaut dann doch eher unsicher. - 'Wollt ihr mir jetzt einen Tipp geben, was die Prüfung seien wird, oder nicht?' - 'Ich sage es ist etwas mit Tieren.', überlegt Blaise. - 'Niemals, es waren doch grade erst die Drachen.', gebe ich ihm zu Denken. - 'Hast recht.' - 'Vielleicht was im See?', sagt Draco. - 'Ja, dass kann sein!', lächle ich leicht überrascht. - 'Oder die müssen Leute, die ihnen wichtig sind, vor irgendwas beschützen?', ratet Blaise weiter. 'Ja, vielleicht.', sag ich eingeschüchtert. Sie haben es doch tatsächlich erraten! Blaise setzt sich wie immer neben mich und legt seinen Arm um mich. Draco schaut uns prüfend an. 'Also, ihr seid NUR beste Freunde?'. Ich nicke. Jetzt ist Blaise der, der prüfend schaut. 'Warum?' - 'Ich frag ja nur. Es gehen Gerüchte um, dass ihr mehr hättet. Heimlich natürlich.' - 'Was wenn es so wäre?', fragt Blaise weiter. Jetzt hat das prüfend Anschauen die Runde gemacht und ich bin die, die Blaise anschaut. Worauf will er hinaus? - 'Würde ich euch viel Glück wünschen mit einander.' - 'Wir haben nichts miteinander Draco!', sage ich schnell. 'Trotzdem ist sie mein Mädchen. Klar? Verbock es nicht wieder.' - 'Verstanden.' - 'Vielleicht ist es besser wenn du kurz gehst Blaise und wir uns mal unterhalten könnten.', meine ich. Er steht ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf und geht. Draco bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen. 'Über was willst du dich denn unterhalten?' - 'Was sollte das gerade?' - 'Ich hab nur gefragt..' - 'Du weißt aber, dass ich nichts mit ihm anfangen würde.' - 'Nein?' - 'Dann weißt du es eben jetzt. Es gibt nur einen...', geschockt höre ich auf zu reden. - 'Für mich gibt es auch nur eine.' - 'Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich das jetzt schon kann.' - 'Was denn?' - 'Eine Beziehung.' - 'Fühle dich zu nichts bedrängt. Ich warte auf dich.'. Ich kämpfe mit mir selber und gehe langsam auf ihn zu. Er nimmt meine Hände und zieht mich zu ihm. Wir lächeln und ich lege meine Lippen auf seine. Er löst sich und flüstert mir ins Ohr: 'Was auch immer kommen mag, ich werde dich beschützen.'. Ich lächle, während ich auf den Boden schaue. Ich weiß, dass er es nicht halten wird. Nicht halten kann. Nicht halten darf.

Wir küssen uns nochmal und ich treffe meine Entscheidung. 'Ok doch, ich bin soweit.' - 'Willst du mit mir zusammen sein Bella?' - 'Ja!', nicke ich.

Kurz darauf kommt Blaise zurück und meint, dass ich zu den Gryffindors soll. Ich gebe Draco noch einen Kuss, und möchte eigentlich gar nicht gehen. Blaise begleitet mich ausnahmsweise mal nicht. Er mag die Gryffindors genauso wenig wie Draco sie mag.

Ich komme also in ihren Saal und es scheint als ob alle den Atem halten. 'Wer wollte mich sprechen?', frage ich genervt. Das passiert in letzter Zeit öfters, wenn ich Leute treffe. Sie schauen mich an, als ob ich ein Außerirdischer wäre. Es ist wegen Blaise und mir, und zum Teil wegen Draco. Alle haben Angst vor den Beiden, darum will niemand mir zu nahe kommen, um bloß nichts falsch zu machen. 'Ich!', schreit Mini. 'Was ist denn los?' - 'Harry hat das Ei unter Wasser aufgemacht und es kam ein komisches Rätsel, dass ich nicht lösen kann. Was sagst du denn dazu?', sie zeigt mir den Zettel, doch ich muss ihn nicht großartig durchlesen um zu wissen was passiert. 'Es hat etwas mit dem See zu tun. Man muss etwas retten und man hat genau eine Stunde dafür.' - 'Großartig. Warum bin ich nicht darauf gekommen?' - 'Gibt es sonst was Neues?' - 'Nicht wirklich.. und bei dir?', ich nicke nur. 'Was denn?'. Ich lehne mich zu ihrem Ohr: 'Draco und ich.. sind zusammen.', Hermine macht große Augen und hält ihren Mund zu. 'Ne oder?' - 'Was ist falsch dran?' - 'Nichts! Das ist TOLL!', sie fängt an zu lächeln und fällt mir vor Freude um den Hals. 'Aber sag es keinem bitte, das wäre noch ein wenig früh..' - 'Na gut!', sie kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen. - 'Weißt du, wie du Harry jetzt helfen kannst?', lenke ich vom Thema ab. - 'Nicht wirklich.. vielleicht mit einem .. nein..' - 'Vielleicht gibt's ja Pflanzen die helfen könnten?' - 'Ich geh gleich mal in die Bibliothek! Bis dann!' - 'Frag auch mal Neville!'. Sie rennt los und ich finde mich unter lauter Gryffindors wieder. 'Was glotzt ihr so blöd?'.

Irgendwie weiß ich nicht, ob ich geliebt oder gehasst werde. Doch bei Jungs scheine ich sehr beliebt zu sein. Ich drehe mich um und sehe wie die Jungs mich anstarren und dann verstohlen wegblicken. Mädchen hingegen scheinen mich kaum bis gar nicht zu beachten. Insgesamt mache ich nicht sehr viel mit Mädchen, außer Hermine natürlich.. mit Jungs komme ich einfach besser zurecht.

Am nächsten Tag ist die 2. Prüfung und alle gehen zum See. Ich habe einen Klappstuhl dabei, weil ich ja weiß, dass Harry erst nach einer Stunde auftauchen wird. Die ersten Leute, die um mich herum stehen schauen mich seltsam an, doch ich lächle nur und mache es mir bequem. 'Was machst du da?', Draco und Blaise kommen prustend auf mich zu. 'Was ist mit euch denn passiert?' - 'Was? Wir verstehen uns halt.', sagt Blaise, 'Und willst du uns jetzt verraten, was du da machst?' - 'Es wird lange dauern bis Harry wieder auftaucht, also habe ich mir einen Stuhl mitgenommen.'. Jetzt lachen sie herzlich, aber nach 10 Minuten betteln sie, das ich auf ihren Schoß gehe. Ich verneine. 'Erst auslachen und jetzt wieder angekrochen kommen? Nein, nein, nein. So nicht!'.

Die nächste Stunde höre ich nur noch Geheul von schmerzenden Füßen, aber ich mache mich rar. 'Für wen seid ihr diesmal?' - 'Na Krum!' - 'War ja klar!'. In dem Moment taucht Fleur auf. Ohne ihre Schwester. Natürlich sind alle besorgt und fragen sich, was mit ihr wohl passieren wird.

Cedric kommt danach und bringt Cho mit sich. Ihm folgt Victor mit Hermine. Ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass sie gerettet worden ist, auch wenn das von vorn herein klar war. Ich bin immer noch besorgt, dass ich die Geschichte verändern werde und etwas unglaublich schief geht.

Die Zeit ist fast vorbei und Harry ist noch unter Wasser. Plötzlich taucht er mit Fleurs Schwester und Ron auf. Harry ist wie immer der Held und besonders Fleur feiert ihn. Selbst die Slytherins reden nicht mehr schlecht über ihn, sie reden einfach gar nicht über ihn.

Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich noch nie ein Potter Fan. Ich hab die Slytherins immer mehr verstanden, als die anderen Häuser. Doch das sage ich nur zu Draco, der sich darüber mächtig freut und wir danach unheimlich auf uns los gehen und uns küssen. Und zu Blaise, den das ganze Gerede nicht wirklich interessiert, aber sich trotzdem anstrengt bei der Sache zu bleiben. In dem Fall spreche ich also lieber mit meinem Freund. Wow, komisch das so zu sagen.

In letzter Zeit verstehen sich alle Slytherins wieder mit uns und wir werden noch mehr gefürchtet als früher. Das ist ein gutes Gefühl. Außerdem hält sich Pansy von mir fern, nicht so wie Flint. Der redet ständig von Quidditch und ob ich ihm beim spielen zusehen will. Ist klar. Beliebt und gleichzeitig gefürchtet. Ich kann mir nichts besseres vorstellen.

Ich laufe durch die Gänge und spüre die Blicke die mich verfolgen. Zufrieden und hochnäsig grinse ich und sehe niemanden an. Wenn ich jemanden ansehe, dann werfe ich ihnen böse Blicke zu. Mein Leben könnte nicht mehr perfekter werden. Plötzlich fasst mich jemand an die Hand. Draco läuft neben mir, als wäre es das normalste der Welt und Blaise ist auf meiner anderen Seite und grinst mich an. Draco gibt mir noch einen Kuss auf die Backe und das Getuschel der anderen beginnt. Wir werden das Thema der nächsten Tage sein.

Der Unterricht läuft auch klasse und schon bald kommt die letzte Prüfung. Wie üblich sitzen wir in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum als plötzlich Dumbledore rein stürmt und mich wieder einmal sprechen will. Diesmal nicht in seinem Büro, sondern nur im Gang. 'Hast du es dir überlegt? Kannst du denjenigen retten?' - 'Ich kann es nicht.' - 'Auch nicht mit mächtigen Zaubern?' - 'Nein. Es wäre zu gefährlich. Auch für Harry.' - 'Nun gut, ich wollte nur noch einmal sicher gehen. Du weißt ja was heute nach der Prüfung passiert ist, oder?' - 'Der Minister, Bartemius Crouch. Er wurde von jemanden getötet den er sehr gut kennt.' - 'Ich wünschte, du würdest mir verraten wer das war. Na ja, ich muss jetzt mit dem Minister reden. Entschuldige mich.' Er verschwindet so schnell wie er aufgetaucht war. Ich kehre also zurück und diesmal sind nicht alle so neugierig und fragen nicht gleich nach, trotzdem wissen sie nicht genau was sie sagen sollen. 'Lass uns gehen Bella!', sagt Draco und steht aus der Couch auf.

Wir gehen in die Kerker und mein Bauch ist voll von Schmetterlingen und mein Gehirn sagt mir nur noch, dass ich ihn liebe. Ich lehne mich an die Wand und er kommt vor mich und beugt sich zu mir, um mich zu küssen. So zärtlich war er schon lange nicht mehr. Er nimmt mich an die Hand und wir gehen in einen kleinen Raum in dem ich noch nie zuvor gewesen war, und auch nicht kenne. Was seltsam für jemanden ist, die doch anscheinend alles über Hogwarts weiß. Es hat eine Couch und ein großes Himmelbett. 'Hier bin ich immer, wenn ich allein seien will.' - 'Also wenn du mal weg bist, soll ich dann hier suchen? Wenn du doch allein sein willst?' - 'Du darfst überall hin wo ich bin.' Ich laufe zu einer Pinnwand und schaue mir die Fotos und Artikel an. Es ist ein Foto von seinen Eltern dabei. Die habe ich ganz vergessen. Sein Vater wird mich niemals mögen oder gar akzeptieren. Narzissa ist glaube ich, ist ganz nett. Dann sind da noch Artikel von Potter. Doch nur die, wo schlechtes über ihn steht. Ich lese mir einen Brief durch und mir stockt der Atem. 'Lieber Draco. Du bist der süßeste Junge den ich kenne und ich hab mich gefragt, ob du dich vielleicht mal mit mir treffen willst? Ja × Nein □ Vielleicht □ ! In Liebe, deine Pansy!', als ich den Namen Pansy lese wird mir schlecht. Er sieht es und reißt mir den Zettel vor der Nase weg. 'Das war..' - 'Gruselig.' - 'In der 1. Klasse.' - 'Erzähl, was ist passiert?' - 'Wie gesagt, es war in der 1. Klasse und ich war 11! Ich hab gedacht es wäre cool eine Freundin zu haben, aber sie war so ..' - 'Eklig? Hässlich? Besserwisserisch?' - 'Alles zusammen. Außerdem fand ich Mädchen noch dumm.'. Ich war zwar noch nicht ganz über den Schock hinweg, doch noch mehr interessierte mich die Bilder seines Vaters. 'Hatte er früher immer nur lange Sachen an?' - 'Kann sein? Weißt du überhaupt wer das ist?' - 'Na dein Vater?' - 'Ich hab mich nur gewundert, woher du das weißt..' - 'Das... hab ich an seinen blonden Haaren erkannt!', sage ich schnell. Er mustert mich - 'Erzählst du mir, was du für eine Fähigkeit hast?', riss er mich aus einer unangenehmen Situation in die andere. 'Draco...' - 'Ich werde es niemandem sagen!', bettelt er. - 'Ich kann nicht.' - 'Warum?' - 'Ich würde dich und mich in Gefahr bringen, genauso wie die ganze Schule und die Welt.' - 'Das muss was mächtig Großes sein.' - 'Ja, das ist es wohl..' - 'Findest du es gut, oder nicht?' - 'Ich hab Angst falsche Entscheidungen zu treffen und alles zu verändern.' - 'Kann ich dir helfen?' - 'Leider nicht.'. Er nimmt mich in den Arm und sagt nichts mehr zu dem Thema. 'Ich liebe dich.' - 'Und ich liebe dich!', sage ich.

Wir gehen zum Abendessen und unterhalten uns normal. Blaise kommt zu mir und küsst mir auf die Haare. 'Muss das sein?', fragt Draco genervt. - 'Ja.', sagt Blaise kühl. - 'Reg dich nicht auf Schatz!'. Pansy kommt zu ihm und umarmt ihn ganz fest. Er schubst sie nach einigen Sekunden weg. Ich grinse ihn an. 'Wirklich?' - 'Reg dich nicht auf Schatz.' - 'Tu ich nicht.' - 'Gut.', grinst er. Zwischen mir und Blaise war es zwar was ganz anderes, als zwischen Pansy und Draco, aber was solls. Wir essen weiter und kommen auf die 3. Prüfung zu sprechen. Sie stellen Mutmaßungen an und ich sag nichts dazu bis mich Blaise darauf anspricht. 'Ach ich weiß nicht..' - 'Rate einfach!' - 'Mir fällt aber nichts ein!', weise ich ab. Mir fällt wirklich nichts, außer die richtige Lösung ein. Ich kann die letzte Zeit an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an Cedrics Tod. 'Ich hab mir überlegt, ob du nicht mal meine Familie kennenlernen willst? Du könntest du nächsten Ferien bei uns verbringen?', reißt Draco mich aus den Gedanken - 'Deine Familie?' - 'Ja?' - 'Okay..?' - 'Willst du nicht?' - 'Ich bin nur aufgeregt.' - 'Warum?' - 'Dein Vater mag bestimmt nicht hören, dass du eine Muggel Freundin hast.', er schaut mich mit einem verwirrten Blick an, schüttelt leicht seinen Kopf, als wüsste er nicht was er sagen soll. 'Ich liebe dich, da ist es egal woher du kommst!' - 'Draco. Du selber findest, dass Muggel schon immer nutzlos und unbrauchbar waren und, dass man sie verbannen sollte und so weiter. Und du willst mir sagen, dass es plötzlich egal ist?' - 'Was redest du da?!' - 'Was denn?'. Er kommt zu mir und packt mich aus der Halle in den Flur. 'Was ist denn mit dir?!', maule ich ihn an. - 'Was mit mir ist? Die Frage ist, was mit dir ist?! Du bist neu auf der Schule und weißt so viel von meiner Familie und mir? Wie kommt das?!'. Verdammt. Ich bin sprachlos. Los Kopf! Lass dir was einfallen! 'Deine Fähigkeit. Du kannst Gedanken lesen, habe ich recht?' - 'Was?! Nein! Ich hab mit Hermine über dich geredet, und du weißt was sie von dir und deiner Familie hält! Daher hab ich das!', wütend schaut er mich an. Puh, da hab ich nochmal Glück gehabt. 'Du hast sie nicht mehr alle!', sage ich kopfschüttelnd und ziehe ab. In dem Moment kommt Blaise aus der Halle und wirft Draco böse Blicke zu. 'Belle!' - 'Mach dich ja nicht an meine Freundin ran Blaise!', schreit Draco ihm hinterher. Bald hat Blaise mich aufgeholt und nimmt mich in seinen Arm. 'Was ist passiert?' - 'Nichts?' - 'Wie jetzt?' - 'Es war nichts?' - 'Draco hat dich raus in den Flur gezerrt?' - 'Ja, er wollte mir sagen, dass... er wollte fragen, ob wirklich nichts zwischen uns beiden läuft.' - 'Seltsamer Kerl.'. Ich will ihn nicht anlügen. - 'Das war ein seltsamer Zeitpunkt, um so was zu fragen, findest du nicht?' - 'Warum?' - 'Du hast davor von Muggeln gesprochen und dann fragt er dich nach mir? Komm schon Belle. Du lügst.' - 'Was soll ich dir sagen?' - 'Na die Wahrheit!' - 'Er hat mich gefragt, woher ich soviel über seine Familie weiß und mich nochmal auf meine Fähigkeit angesprochen und..' - 'Ich mach ihn kalt.' - 'Spinnst du? Garantiert nicht!' - 'Warum? Der Kerl verdient dich nicht!' - 'Du reagierst über.', rolle ich mit den Augen. - 'Wenn jemand nicht über etwas reden will, dann soll man ihn in Ruhe lassen damit! Und gerade wenn es die eigene Freundin ist!' - 'Seit wann hältst du dich denn an solche Regeln und kennst solche Sprüche?' - 'Du willst es also wirklich nicht. Man, soll mal jemand die Frauen verstehen.' Er zieht beleidigt ab. Ich sollte auf Draco sauer sein, aber ich bin es nicht. Ich würde es auch nicht wollen, wenn er ein Geheimnis vor mir hätte. Ich verstehe ihn ja.

Später am Abend kommt die Gruppe in den Raum und die Ersten unterhalten sich wieder mit mir. Draco hält sich im Hintergrund und redet nur mit Crabbe und Goyle. Egal ob es ihm gefällt, oder nicht, komme ich auf ihn zu und küsse ihn auf die Backe. Er schaut mich verwundert an, doch ich nehme nur seine Hand und ignoriere seinen Blick. Ich spüre dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, wie am Anfang. 'Bist du nicht sauer?' - 'Nein, keine Sorge.' - 'Ich dachte schon, du willst mit mir Schluss machen..', sagt er knapp. - 'Du kriegst mich so schnell nicht wieder los.' - 'Gut!'. Wir unterhalten uns kurz und er entschuldigt sich noch mindestens 10 mal bei mir. 'Ich mach nochmal einen Spaziergang Schatz.', zwinker ich ihm zu.

Ich gehe in die Flure, wo ich einigen Mädchen böse Blicke und Worte zuwerfe. 'Linda! Dein Gesicht so mit Make-Up zupflastern bringt nichts! Wenn es schön werden soll, nimm eine Tüte!' oder 'Was glotzt ihr so? Geht lernen oder wohin, wo ich euch nicht sehen muss!', die kleineren Mädchen rennen weg, die etwas älteren schauen nur erniedrigt, doch sagen nichts. Die Jungs die daneben sitzen glotzen oder kichern ihre Freundinnen aus und pfeifen dann wild hinter mir her. Vor allem beim Make-Up Spruch lachen die Jungs. Ich komme Blaise entgegen, der dasselbe tut wie ich. Leuten das Leben schwer machen. Wir schließen uns zusammen. Und kurz darauf: 'Spaziergang also?' Draco verschränkt seine Arme. 'Warum? Bella, sags mir einfach. Sag einfach, dass du zu ihm gehörst.' - 'Stopp mal!' - 'Um es dir einfacher zu machen..' - 'Willst du jetzt Schluss machen?', spotte ich. - 'Das passt dir doch ganz gut?' - 'Wenn es mir passen würde, dann hätte ich es gemacht.' - 'Du kannst mit deinem Blaise das machen, was du jetzt auch schon machst!' - 'Wie jetzt?' - 'Es ist aus.' - 'Nein?' - 'Doch.' - 'Na bitte. Fein. Geh doch mit Schweinsnase Malfoy. Ihr passt super zusammen.' - 'Vielleicht werde ich das sogar! Sie geht wenigstens nicht fremd!' - 'Du spinnst doch!'.

Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Malfoy. Malfoy?! Was habe ich mir da nur eingebildet? Wie konnte ich nur so blöd und blind sein? Blaise kommt mir nach und holt mich tief in den Kerkern ein. Wir laufen noch eine Weile weiter und er hört mir beim Weinen zu. Ich war noch nie so tief in den Kerkern. An Blaise's Blick kann ich erkennen, dass er auch nicht mehr genau weiß wo wir sind! Plötzlich nimmt er meine Hand. Ich schau auf unsere verschränkten Finger und breche wieder in Tränen aus. Völlig aufgelöst falle ich ihm in die Arme. 'Du bleibst meine Kleine, Belle.' - 'Ich weiß.'. Er nimmt meinen Kopf in seine großen Hände und schaut mir in die Augen. Ich bin total verheult und mir fließen immer noch Tränen aus den Augen. Ohne Vorwarnung beugt er sich zu mir runter und küsst mich. So schnell es geht löse ich mich. Ich schüttle den Kopf, doch kann nichts sagen. Ich halte meine Hände vor den Mund und sacke zu Boden. 'Tut mit leid Belle. Tut mir leid!'. Er will mir auf hieven doch ich schubse ihn weg. 'Geh weg!', heule ich. 'Bitte, geh.' Er läuft langsam davon und ich höre ein verzweifeltes 'Verdammt!' auf seinem Rückweg.

So fühlt sich also ein Mädchen, dass das Herz gebrochen wurde. Das Gefühl ist ja schlimmer, als jedes Lied es beschreiben könnte. Als ich nach einer gefühlten Stunde mich aufraffe, wollte ich gleich wieder auf den Boden. Wo bin ich denn? Ich schätze die Richtung aus der ich gekommen war. Doch nach einiger Zeit gebe ich auf. Ich irre durch die Gegend bis ich zu einer Tür komme. Ich öffne sie und bemerke, dass das das Zimmer von Draco ist. Dummerweise ist Draco gerade darin und weint, so bitterlich wie ich gerade noch. Ich schließe schnell die Tür. Geschockt renne ich weg. Diesen Weg kenne ich ein wenig. Schließlich habe ich es zu meinem Bett geschafft. Dort falle ich in einen Traumlosen Schlaf.

Der nächste Tag war nicht besser. Ich sehe, dass an meinem Tisch Blaise und Draco mit Pansy warteten. Die Jungs schwiegen und Pansy lehnt ihren Kopf an Dracos Schulter. Mit dem Tablett in der Hand schaue ich sie kurz an und setze mich dann alleine an das Kopfende. Ich hatte auf niemanden Lust, wollte von niemanden angesprochen werden. Aber das ist wohl zu viel verlangt. 'OOOOOOOh. Das arme, kleine Schlammblut. Muss da ganz alleine sitzen. Hat sie keine Freunde mehr? Tja, das kommt davon, wenn man fremd geht! Ich würde meinen Draco nie betrügen.' - 'WIR HATTEN NICHTS!', brüllte Blaise lauter, als jeder Löwe brüllen kann. Die Halle wurde still. Zu Still. Alle schauen mich an und ich starre auf mein Essen. Doch bin ich nicht geschockt, von dem Ausrasten von Blaise, sondern schaue leidend. Mir kommen Gedanken, wie es für ihn seien musste. Ich liebte Draco, Blaise liebte mich. Ich war mit einem anderen Jungen glücklich. Das musste wirklich schrecklich gewesen sein. Ich wäre gestorben vor Schmerzen. Doch ich dachte, zwischen uns wäre nichts. Ich habe es ihm so oft gesagt und er stimmte immer hundert Prozent zu. Was sind das nur für komische Jungs. Ich habe gleich zwei meiner liebsten Personen an die Liebe verloren. Das ist doch nicht fair?! Ich stehe ohne etwas gegessen zu haben auf und gehe in die Bibliothek. Ich suche Zauber die mir helfen könnten. Doch da ich mein Gedächtnis nicht löschen kann, wegen der ganzen Potter Sache, fällt auch der letzte Spruch ins Wasser.

Ich schaue aus dem Fenster. Regen. Na super, selbst der Himmel weint sich aus. 'Hey!' - 'Was willst du Cormac?' - 'Nur mit dir reden.' - 'Sag das deiner Oma. Ich weiß was du vor hast.' - 'Komm schon, gib mir eine Chance!' - 'Nein.' - 'Ich kriege dich schon noch. Glaubs mir!'. Die Baggeraktionen von ihm, gehen mir richtig auf die Nerven. Wenn ich jetzt durch die Gänge laufe, beschimpfe ich niemanden, auch wenn sie mich angaffen. Dann hört man nur die Pfiffe der Jungs. In den nächsten Wochen werde ich auf viele Dates eingeladen, die ich allesamt ablehne. Ich finde jedoch mein altes Selbstbewusstsein wieder und als dann Oliver Wood mich fragte, konnte ich nicht nein sagen. Er kam mit einem Strauß Blumen an und sprach sehr höflich. Ich konnte diesem Jungen keine Absage machen. Er holt mich ab und wir gehen zum Drei Besen. Wir betreten es. 'Willst du lieber wo anders hin?' - 'Nein? Meine Güte! Warum auch?'. Draco saß mit seinen Freunden da und trank Hochprozentiges. Ich beachte ihn nicht uns setze mich mit dem Rücken zu ihm. 'Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, wenn dein Ex-Freund hier ist.'. Ich rolle mit den Augen. 'Du könntest dich auch nicht konzentrieren wenn wir alleine wären.' - 'Du hast recht. Aber ich glaube, er macht die Sache ein bisschen schlimmer.' - 'Können wir das Thema wechseln?' - 'Tut mir leid.' - 'Hast du von dem Quidditch Festival gehört? Da soll ja das dunkle Mal erschienen sein. Was hältst du davon?' - 'Ich bin mir nicht sicher.. was soll ich auch groß darüber nachdenken?' - 'Das was dunkles auf uns zu kommt? Das ER kommt?' - 'Und das aus einem Slytherin Mund. Hast du Angst?' - 'Du nicht?' - 'Solange das Ministerium nichts sagt, kann es nicht so schlimm sein. Die passen schon auf uns auf!'. Na klasse. Einen Ministerium Fan. Nach dem Satz vergeht die Zeit ungefähr doppelt so langsam. Ich höre ihm schon lange nicht mehr zu, sondern meinem unüberhörbaren Ex. Er macht irgendwelche Mädchen an. Auch Blaise ist zu hören, der dasselbe macht. Was finden Mädchen nur an Jungs so toll? Was finde ich denn an Jungs toll? Verdammt, Oliver hat mir eine Frage gestellt und ich hab sie nicht gehört. 'Tut mir leid Oliver.. was hast du gesagt?' - 'Egal, ich .. ich mach es einfach.'. Ich wollte mich grade wundern, doch hatte nicht genug Zeit. Er küsst mich und mein Herz beginnt wild zu schlagen. Er küsst so gut. Ich steige mit ein, doch nicht mal das durfte ich lange. Gewaltsam reist uns jemand auseinander und Draco schlägt Wood mitten ins Gesicht. Ich schreie auf: 'Wood!', verzweifelt schiebe ich Draco weg und knie mich zu ihm auf dem Boden. 'Episkey.' Seine Nase hört auf zu bluten und er richtet sich zu mir auf. 'Wir hätten doch woanders hin gehen sollen. Vielleicht das nächste mal?' - 'Ich glaube, wir belassen es hierbei lieber.'. Oliver nickt nur und rennt davon. Draco fasst mich, als ich Oliver nachlaufen wollte, an der Hand und zieht mich zu ihm. 'Na Schlammblut? Willst du mich nicht auch küssen?'. Er nähert sich mir, und ich gebe ihm eine Schelle, die durch den ganzen Raum hallt. 'Jetzt kannst du mit mir reden!? Wenn du betrunken bist? Du bist so ein Feigling Malfoy!' - 'Du...Selber!', schreit er mich nur an und torkelt in meine Richtung. Blaise kommt und hält ihn von mir fern. Mit gläsernen Augen schaut er mich an. Ich schüttle den Kopf und gehe, wie in letzter Zeit immer, in die Bibliothek. In der Schule bin ich richtig gut. Ich komm sogar mit Geschichte der Zauberei ganz gut klar. Das passiert immer, wenn ich Einzelgängerin bin, ich werde von niemanden abgelenkt und kann mich auf Schule konzentrieren. Das aber nur für eine Woche. Dann kommen die Zwillinge und bespaßen mich wieder wie früher. 'Wood hast du jetzt auch abblitzen lassen? Was ist nur mit dir?' - 'Tja, anscheinend kann ich mit Jungs einfach besser befreundet sein.' - 'Wir hätten nichts dagegen, wenn du es mit uns nochmal probierst!' - 'Schminkt es euch ab Leute.' - 'Na gut, aber Freunde bleiben wir!' - 'Na klar!' - 'Für eine Slytherin bist du viel zu nett. Ich weiß nicht was der Hut sich dabei gedacht hat.' - 'Wenn ich das nur wüsste..!' - 'Im Herzen gehörst du zu den Guten!' - 'Nicht jeder Slytherin muss unbedingt schlecht sein!' - 'Nenne mir ein Beispiel.' - 'Snape!' - 'Spinnst du? Snape ist ja wohl der Oberfiesling!' - 'Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung.' - 'Manchmal hast du echt komische Ansichten.' - 'Damit müsst ihr klar kommen, wenn ihr mit mir befreundet seien wollt!', sie schauen sich kurz an und sagen dann: 'Damit kommen wir auf jeden Fall klar!' - 'Dann ist gut!'. Die Jungs kommen immer noch in Scharen zu mir. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihnen klar machen soll, dass ich keinen Beziehungsstress will. Die Zwillinge lachen sich auf jeden Fall immer schlapp, wenn ich wieder einem Jungen eine Absage mache. Langsam bekomme ich den Ruf: 'Die Unerreichbare'. Das macht die Jungs noch schärfer. Alle versuchen mich zu knacken und ich hab bei einigen echt Probleme sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie es nicht noch einmal probieren müssen. Cormac zum Beispiel. Mehrmals am Tag kommt er zu mir und fragt mich, ob wir nicht irgendwas unternehmen wollen. Am Slytherin Tisch sitze ich auch nicht mehr alleine. Als die Eulen die Post bringen, bekomme ich einen ganzen Pack. Ich lese die Liebesbriefe alle durch und muss sagen, dass ich es nicht so schlecht finde, begehrt zu sein. Ich lese ständig etwas von 'Schönste der ganzen Schule.', oder ähnliches. Als ich zu dem Brief von Draco komme, schlucke ich schwer und schaue ihn geschockt an. Wehleidig guckt er auf seinen Teller. Ich reiße gespannt den Umschlag auf. In schöner Schrift steht im Brief:

'Tut mir leid was passiert ist.

Was soll ich sagen? Ich mag dich.

Ich mag wie du dich bewegst, mag wie du redest, mag wie du gehst und hasse wenn du gehst. Ich hoffe du verstehst mich, dass ich dich mag heißt nur, dass ich nicht weiß, wie man das anders sagt. Ich bin nicht besonders gut in so was, ich kann das nicht. Ich mag dich einfach, weil du anders als die andern bist.

Ich glaub dir mit Blaise.

Verzeih mir bitte,

Draco.'.

Voller Gedanken im Kopf, die ich alle nicht ordnen kann, laufe ich sprachlos in den Flur. Ist Draco vielleicht doch nicht so übel? AH! Was ist denn los mit mir? Wenn es für Dummheit einen Preis gäbe, dann würde ich ihn auf jeden Fall gewinnen. Jungs gehen mir so auf die Nerven. Nein nein, das hab ich hinter mir. Fakt ist, dass Männer nicht gut für mich sind. Mein Herz und mein Verstand fangen an sich zu streiten. Mein Herz mault: 'Was willst du vertuschen? Du bist in Draco verliebt. Geh zu ihm! Sonst bist du allein, und er ist weg.' - 'Oh nein, niemals, nicht so!' - 'Gib zu, du schwebst nur auf Wolke 7.' - 'Kein Liebeskram, du willst keinen Freund! Du willst ihn vergessen. Denn wenn du das nicht tust, wirst du Nächte lang nur noch heulen!' - 'Was soll das Gejammer? Du willst alles nur noch verneinen! Sage mal wieder ja zu jemanden!' - 'Oh nein!' - 'Du wirst schon sehen! Du musst es nur zulassen, die Liebe in dein Herz lassen.' - 'Es tut nur weh! Nein du willst Draco nicht!' - 'Sei Still! Du spinnst! Doch du willst DEINEN Draco!' - 'Herz! Lass sie! Nein, sie will keinen ...!' - 'Sieh es endlich ein, du willst nur IHN!'. Schließlich sage ich leise: 'Na fein, mag sein. Niemanden außer ihn.'. Draco kommt aus der Halle und läuft auf mich zu. 'Du hättest auch einfach mit mir reden können.', schmolle ich. - 'Mündlich hätte ich es nicht so gut beschreiben können. Verzeihst du mir?'. Ich atme tief ein und überlege nochmal einen Moment. - 'Ja.' - 'Danke.'. Ich nicke. Er nimmt zögerlich meine Hand. 'Ganz schön krass, wie die Jungs dir nachschauen.' - 'Ich weiß auch nicht was die haben.' - 'Die haben halt noch nie so ein schönes Mädchen gesehen, wie dich.' - 'Spinn nicht rum.' - 'Es ist wahr!'. Ich schaue verstohlen zum Boden. 'Und auf wen stehen die Mädchen?' - 'Ich hab nichts mit Mädchen zu tun, aber wenn sie auf jemanden stehen, dann zum Beispiel Cormac. Da kriege ich immer die am meisten verständnislosen Blicke und ein paar meinen dann, ich sei verrückt ihn abblitzen zu lassen.' - 'Cormac hat dich gefragt?! So ein dreckiges Schwein!' - 'Andauernd.'. Ihm scheint etwas durch den Kopf zu gehen. 'Also.. sind wir jetzt wieder zusammen?'. Ich halte die Luft an. 'Ich.. denke nicht. .. noch nicht.' - 'Oh.. okay. Das ist okay.'. Kurze Zeit herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen uns, bis Blaise aus der Halle kommt. 'Belle.', er bleibt steif stehen, als hätte er mich nicht erwartet. - 'Hey.'. Wir hatten nicht mehr miteinander geredet, seit er mich geküsst hat. Ich lasse Dracos Hand los. - 'Wie geht's dir?' - 'Gut und dir Blaise?' - 'Auch..' - 'Also.. ich geh in den Gemeinschaftsraum, kommt jemand mit?'. Beide nicken und wir machen uns schweigend auf den Weg.

Ist schon echt komisch, was Grüppchen immer über uns zu tuscheln haben. Wir setzen uns ungewöhnlich weit auseinander. Ich breche das Schweigen, indem ich von den letzten Wochen erzähle und langsam werden wir wieder warm miteinander. Ich mache das Radio an, drehe die Musik laut und fange an zu tanzen. Sie steigen mit ein und wir machen viel Quatsch. Unglaublich wie schnell das wieder mit uns funktioniert. Das Trio ist wieder am Start. 'Und du warst jetzt wirklich die ganze Zeit bei den Gryffindors? Ich hoffe jetzt nicht, dass du damit Potter meinst.', sagt Draco angewidert. - 'Spinnst du? Niemals! Ich kann Potter auch nicht wirklich leiden.' - 'Komm schon, du verarschst uns doch.', wirft Blaise ein, 'Du hast ihm den Tipp mit dem Besen gegeben und so!' - 'Na und? Er soll auch nicht von einem Drachen getötet werden!' - 'Also kümmert er dich schon.' - 'Ich darf ihn nur nicht sterben lassen. Mehr nicht.' - 'Ist das eine Aufgabe, oder warum sagst du das so komisch?' - 'Ach Quatsch. Aber ihr wisst doch.. wer .. ' - 'Ja?', fragt Draco. - 'Was auf dem Quidditsch Festival passiert ist.' - 'Achja, das dunkle Mal, stimmts?', erinnert sich Blaise wieder. - 'Ja.'. Draco verstummt. - 'Du meinst also das .. Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder kommt?', fragt Blaise. - 'Leider.' - 'Weißt du es, oder meinst du es.' - 'Ich .. vermute es sehr stark.' - 'Dann sind wir alle im Arsch.' - 'Das kann man wohl sagen..' - 'Alles klar Draco? Du magst das Thema nicht so, oder?' - 'Ich? Ja. Es ist nicht mein Lieblingsthema.'.

Bevor Voldemort das erste Mal untertauchte, waren Dracos Eltern Verbündete mit Voldemort. Sie sagten später, als er gestürzt worden war, dass er sie kontrolliert hat. Doch nur wenige glauben es ihnen. Ich glaube es auch nicht.

'Na, dann geh ich jetzt mal schlafen. Morgen ist ja die letzte Prüfung und da werde ich nochmal ausschlafen müssen.' - 'Warum das denn? Du machst doch nicht mit?' - 'Aber die Prüfung dauert bestimmt lange.' - 'Na gut, dann gute Nacht Belle!' - 'Nacht!'.

Am nächsten Tag wurde dann Bescheid gegeben, dass es ein Labyrinth geben wird, wo der Pokal versteckt ist. Ich entschließe mich, Cedric noch viel Glück zu wünschen. Es wird das letzte Mal sein. Ich renne also zu ihm und er wirkt ein wenig überrascht. 'Ich wollte dir nur viel Glück wünschen.' - 'Danke! Und hey! Wenn ich das hier gewinne, oder auch nicht.. dann können wir ja mal was trinken gehen?' - 'Ähm.. Klar!'. Wie die anderen, macht er sich nun Startklar. Als ich oben angekommen bin, steigt mir massenweise Wasser in die Augen. Er wird sterben. Cedric. 'Was ist?!', fragt Blaise besorgt. - 'Nichts. Nichts.', wimmle ich Blaise ab. Ohne weiter zu fragen nimmt er mich in den Arm. Ich bin völlig aufgelöst und sehe alles nur noch verschwommen. Der Startschuss ertönt und blicke erschrocken auf. 'Nein...'. Als ich rüber zu den Lehrern schaue, merke ich das Dumbledore mich durchdringend anstarrt. Ich wische die Tränen weg und atme tief durch. Ich darf nicht auffallen. Nach ein paar Minuten sieht man das erste Befreiungsfeuerwerk. Es ist Fleur.

Völlig verängstigt, wird sie schnell in Decken gehüllt. Etwas später wirbelt alles und Krum, wird aus dem Irrgarten befreit. Nur noch Harry und Cedric sind da drin. Aus dem Nichts kommen sie auf einmal aus dem Himmel gestürzt. Alle fangen an zu jubeln und die Musikanten fangen wieder an zu spielen. Ich kann mich nicht zurückhalten und mir rollen wieder Tränen über die Wangen. Harry beugt sich über Cedrics Körper und weint bitterlich. Die ersten Lehrer stürzen auf das Feld und begreifen was passiert ist. Auch Cedrics Vater kommt nun zu ihm und trauert um seinen Jungen. Die Lehrer schicken uns in unsere Räume. Im Augenwinkel kann ich sehen, wie der angebliche Professor Moody, Harry mitnimmt. Geschockt schaue ich zu Dumbledore, der sich noch immer um Cedric kümmert. 'Dumbledore! Ich muss Sie bitten Harry zu folgen! Nehmen Sie am besten Professor Snape und Professor McGonnagal mit! Harry ist in Gefahr!', rufe ich zu ihm. Dumbledore reagiert schnell und schleppt die beiden Lehrer mit sich. Auf halber Strecke dreht er sich um. 'WO sind sie?' - 'Professor Moody's Büro!'. Er nickt und sie rennen weiter. Draco und Blaise haben auf mich gewartet. Sie schauen mich entgeistert an. 'Jungs?' - 'Hellseherin.', stellt Blaise fest. - 'Wie bitte?' - 'Potter in Gefahr? Du weißt wo er ist?' - 'Ähm. Ok, Jungs. Soll ich es euch erklären? Dann müssen wir ins Schloss, weil es hier draußen echt gruselig alleine ist.'. Sie laufen hinter mir ins Schloss und wir suchen uns eine ruhige Ecke. 'Das ganze Jahr über, hat Moody doch aus so einer Flasche getrunken, stimmts?' - 'Ja.' - 'Ich hab zufälligerweise mitbekommen, dass aus Snapes Vorratsraum, mit den ganzen Fläschchen drin, Zutaten geklaut worden sind. Und zwar für Vielsafttrank' - 'Vielsafttrank?' - 'Der Trank der dich in eine andere Gestalt verwandelt Dummkopf! Immer wenn er davon getrunken hat, um in seiner Form zu bleiben, hat er ein komisches Zucken in der Zunge gehabt. Und das hat mich an jemanden erinnert.'. Ach verdammt. Wie soll ich ihnen jetzt sagen, woher ich Barty Crouch jr. kenne? 'An Barty Crouchs Sohn!' - 'Der hat nen Sohn?' - 'Ja Dummkopf! Das ist ein Todesser! Er musste nach Askaban, weil sein Vater ihn dorthin verurteilte. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist er frei gekommen oder geflohen.. Er ist es auf jeden Fall.' - 'Woher wusstest du, dass er die Zunge komisch zuckt?' - 'Ich war sehr lange in der Bibliothek. Da hab ich es gelesen.' - 'Du liest eindeutig zu viel..', seufzen sie. Puh. Glück gehabt, dass ich meinen Freunden einfach alles weiß machen kann. 'Und woher weißt du nun wo sie sind?' - 'Na wo sind denn jetzt keine Leute? In der Großen Halle vielleicht? Oder in den Fluren? Auch in den Klassenzimmern ist es unwahrscheinlich, weil die Schüler auf den Fluren sie dort reingehen sehen würden und sogar hören würden.' - 'Du machst mir Angst.', sagt Blaise. - 'Manchmal führst du dich auf wie Granger.', ergänzt Draco. - 'Nur weil ich was im Gehirn hab, im Gegensatz zu euch Dummköpfen?', frag ich schnippisch. Sie rollen mit den Augen.

 **Wieder daheim**

Dieses Jahr gibt es keinen Hauspokal. Stattdessen wird eine Trauerfeier für Cedric gehalten. Dumbledore hält eine großartige Rede. Die viele zu Tränen rührt.

Am nächsten Tag gehen die Schulen wieder in ihre Länder zurück und auch wir gehen nach Hause. Ich umarme Blaise und Draco, als wir am Bahnhof angekommen sind. 'Nächstes Jahr wird alles anders.', sage ich. Beide nicken. 'Ich werde euch beide Fieslinge vermissen während den Ferien.' - 'Wir dich mehr.' - 'Also, ich geh dann mal wieder in die Muggel- Welt!'.

Ich steige aus und treffe mich mit meinen Eltern am Gleis. Natürlich sind wir alle überglücklich uns zu sehen, und sie glauben mir kein Wort über Hogwarts. Zumindest nur schwer. Ich erzähle außerdem das ich nach Slytherin gekommen bin und sie fallen aus allen Wolken. 'Slytehrin?!', fragt meine Mutter entgeistert, 'Warum?' - 'Der Hut hat mich halt dort hin.. Ich mach das Beste draus. Slytherin ist nicht so schlimm, wie es sich anhört!'. Meine Eltern blicken skeptisch zu mir und wir machen uns auf den Weg nach Hause. Unglaublich wieder daheim zu sein. Ohne zu überlegen weiß ich, dass ich nächstes Jahr das letzte Mal mit Dracos Offenheit rechnen kann. Ich gehe ins Internet und recherchiere über ihn und die Gefahren des nächsten Jahres. Lange studiere ich noch das 5. Buch und den Film und Wikipedia. Aber auch Fan-Pages helfen, um weitere Tipps zu gewinnen. Soll ich etwa das ganze nächste Jahr an Potters Rücken hängen? Kann ich Draco nie sehen? Draco... Nein ich werde Potter nicht beschützen. Das kriegt er auch ohne mich in. Das mag egoistisch klingen, und das ist es sicher auch, aber ich will nur mit Draco meine Zeit verbringen.

Die Ferien gehen viel zu schnell vorbei, doch in den letzten Wochen, fährt meine Familie gemeinsam mit mir nach London. Ich weiß natürlich, das Potter in den nächsten Tag angegriffen wird, doch wie ich ihm helfen kann? Keine Ahnung. Den Lingustaweg gab es nicht in Wirklichkeit. Ich hoffe er kommt alleine zurecht... Meine Sorge ist nicht, dass Harry stirbt, sondern das Voldemort überlebt. Nur Harry kann ihn umbringen.

Die Wochen mit meinen Eltern waren wirklich schön, auch wenn sie immer noch Sorgen hatten wegen der Sache mit Slytherin. Sie dachten nicht eine Sekunde an der Gefahr von Voldemort.

Beste Freunde kann niemand trennen

Meine Eltern begleiten mich noch zum Bahnhof und ich vermisse sie jetzt schon. Ich renne durch die Wand zum Gleis und steige in den Zug. Wieder einmal bin ich zu spät dran und sehe, dass die Abteile alle voll sind. Teile wo nur Jungs drin sind, rutschen eng an einander und sagen, dass sie noch Platz hätten. Mit den Gryffindor Jungs, also Seamus, Dean, und Neville wollte ich eigentlich lange schon einmal reden. Und da sie wirklich noch Platz hatten, setze ich mich zu ihnen. Sie sind völlig durcheinander, dass ich wirklich zu ihnen komme. Kurzes Schweigen schwebt in der Luft. 'Und? Wie waren eure Ferien so?', breche ich die Stille. Sie erzählen von ihren Ausflügen und gefeierten Geburtstagen und alles drum und dran. 'Dean? Du bist doch ein Fußball- Fan, hab ich recht?' - 'Ja!'. Er freut sich riesig endlich mit jemanden über Fußball reden zu können. Die zwei anderen schauen derweil aus dem Fenster. Sie verstehen nicht, was so cool daran seien soll. Nach einiger Zeit kommt Hermine ins Abteil gestürmt und umarmt mich überschwänglich. 'Da bist du!', schreit sie. 'Ich hab dich vermisst Bella! Warum bist du nicht bei Blaise? Ich bin schon drei mal an seinem Abteil vorbei gelaufen, weil ich nicht glauben konnte, dass du da nicht bist!'. Blaise! Mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer! 'War schön mit euch mal quatschen zu können Jungs!', verabschiede ich mich von den Dreien. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Abteil erzählten Hermine und ich uns unsere Ferien Unternehmungen und auch über das, was mit Harry passiert war. Doch konnten wir nicht fertig reden, weil der Weg zu kurz ist. 'Wir reden später weiter!' - 'Na klar!'. Ich öffne die Tür zum Abteil und sehe, wie die Augen zu mir blicken, und eins nach dem anderen anfängt zu leuchten. Blaise springt auf, hebt mich hoch und wirbelt mich in der Luft herum. 'BELLE! Ich dachte schon du kommst dieses Jahr nicht!' - 'Was? Warum sollte ich nicht?' - 'Na wegen der Potter Sache!', lachte er. 'So ein Blödsinn! Ich könnte dich doch nicht ein ganzes Jahr alleine lassen!' - 'Du weißt davon also? Ist es denn auch schon in der Muggelwelt angekommen?' - 'Nein, ich hab es grade von Hermine gehört.' - 'So ein Penner. Behauptet er sei angegriffen worden. In der Muggelwelt. Ist klar. Aber Dumbledore hat ihm wie immer den Arsch gerettet.' - 'Tja.', sage ich nur. - 'Egal, komm her und erzähl, wie deine Ferien waren!'. Als ich fertig war, erzählt er von seinen Ferien und kann gar nicht aufhören über sein neues Zimmer zu reden. Auch Theodore Nott berichtet von seinen Ferien. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich habe ihn das letzte Jahr vollkommen übersehen. Er hat schwarze Haare, die mit wenig Haargel nach oben gegelt wurden. Sein Gesicht ist sehr männlich und er sieht einfach mächtig gut aus. Ich schluckte schwer, als ich merke, dass ich ihn anstarrte. Er fängt an zu grinsen und stellte sich mir vor. 'Hey! Ich bin übrigens Theodore. Aber die meisten nennen mich einfach Nott!', er streckt mir die Hand hin und ich schüttle sie, doch bringe keinen Ton raus. 'Ja, du bist Bella. Zum Glück weiß ich das schon.'. Ich reiße mich zusammen. 'Tut mir leid. Ja, ich heiße Bella. Wie kommt es, dass ich dich letztes Jahr nicht gesehen habe?' - 'Ich war letztes Jahr bei meinem Cousin in Asien.' - 'Und woher weißt du wer ich bin?'. Er lächelt zu Blaise rüber. - 'Blaise hatte Anmerkungen gemacht.' - 'Anmerkungen?' - 'Na ja, dass du die hübscheste Person bist, die er je gesehen hat und... ', Blaise unterbricht ihn. 'Natürlich nur freundschaftlich!', ich nicke aufbauend zu ihm. - '.. und er hat recht, du bist wirklich sehr hübsch.', beendet Nott seinen Satz. Ich erröte. 'Danke.' - 'Ok Nott, lass es sein. Das ist meine beste Freundin.', verwirrt schaue ich Blaise an. - 'Was?' - 'Nott ist ungefähr ein noch größerer Aufreißer als ich es bin.'. Mir bleibt ein Klos im Hals stecken. 'Spinnst du? Ich habe gar nichts gemacht bis jetzt? Ich hab ihr nur die Wahrheit gesagt!', mault Nott verärgert - 'Blaise, ich kann schon auf mich selber aufpassen.' - 'Ja, hat man ja gesehen.' - 'Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?' - 'Bei Draco hast du ja auch gut aufgepasst.'. Mein Kopf wird rot vor Wut und meine Augen groß. Ich schaue ihn an, als ob ich gleich explodieren würde. Er versucht mich, mit einen Grinsen auf den Lippen, zu umarmen, aber ich schubs ihn weg. Enttäuscht setzt er sich wieder und lehnt seinen Kopf an. Er grinst mich weiterhin an und ich kann nicht anders als es zu erwidern. Ich lehne mich an seine Schulter und bemerke, dass wir schon fast angekommen sind. 'Interessiert es dich nicht wo Draco ist?', fragt Blaise mich als der Zug gerade hält. - 'In einem anderen Abteil, denke ich, oder?' - 'Ja.. ' - 'Was ist?' - 'Ach nix.'. Wir laufen an den Abteilen entlang und ich schaue in einige rein, ob Draco dort vielleicht ist. Bei einem bleibe ich stehen und spüre mein Herz, wie es so klein wie eine Rosine wird. Draco sitzt auf einem Platz und auf seinem Schoß liegt Pansy's Kopf, den er liebevoll streichelt. Blaise drückt mich von hinten und ich gehe weiter. Ich weiß nicht genau wie ich mich fühle. Wütend, deprimiert, traurig, belustigt, weil ich genau weiß, das Pansy hässlich ist? Ich weiß es nicht. Auf jeden Fall steigen mir Tränen in die Augen.

Wir kommen in der Schule an und uns wird Umbrige vorgestellt und hält eine Rede. Ich kann sie gar nicht leiden, mit ihrem rosa Kleid und rosa Hut.

Die Schulzeit vergeht so schnell wie nie. Ich kriege immer mehr das Gefühl, dass Snape mich gut leiden kann. In seinem Unterricht bin ich die, die am meisten aufgerufen wird und die nicht bestraft wird, wenn ich mal etwas falsches sage. Die ersten Wochen passiert nichts Großartiges. Wenn wir im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen, rede ich mit Draco ganz normal, auch wenn mir der Anblick aus dem Zug nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht. Geht da was? Oder bilde ich es mir nur ein? Mich darf es eigentlich nicht stören, dass er eine neue Freundin hat. Aber mich stört es! Auch das Draco, oder Tom, in der Realen Welt eine Freundin hat. Was ist nur los mit mir? Ich denke, ich will ihn einfach ganz allein für mich haben. Doch das kann ich jetzt ja wohl abschminken.

Dieses Jahr waren Daphne Greengrass und Tracy Davis besser auf mich zu sprechen und wir freundeten uns an. Daph hatte braune lange Haare und hatte ein schönes Gesicht. Tracy hatte genauso blondes Haar wie ich, nur war ihres lockiger als meines. Sie hatte zwar nicht so ein schönes Gesicht, doch wunderschöne Augen.

Inzwischen werden die ersten Regeln von Umbrige aufgestellt und die Wand wird stetig voller und voller.

Als dann die ZGA's immer näher kommen, passen an die Wand nur noch eine Hand voll Regeln. Und gleich am nächsten Tag wird dann die Umbrige Gruppe gegründet. Wo Draco natürlich sofort einsteigt. Auch Pansy folgt ihm. Blaise und ich im Gegensatz, halten von der Sache nichts, und tragen uns in keine Liste ein. Außerdem will die Katzen- Tusse unsere Wahrsagerin raus werfen. Was dann von Dumbledore in der letzten Sekunde unterbunden wird.

'Krass ey. Ich mag zwar den Unterricht bei der Schrulle nicht, aber sie gleich raus zu werfen? Ein bisschen übertrieben, oder?', fragt Blaise in die Runde. - 'Unmöglich diese Frau.' - 'Wäre doch eine Erleichterung. Eine Spinnerin weniger auf der Schule.', wirft Draco ein. - 'Dann sollten wir gleich alle Spinner mit ihr schicken. Und da gehörst du ganz klar dazu.', werfe ich ihm vor. Die Gefühle zerreißen mich und da ich es Blaise nicht erklären will, erzähle ich meinen neuen Freundinnen von meinen Sorgen. Daph gibt zur Aufmunterung zu, dass sie auf Cormac abfährt und der aber nur Augen für mich hat. Deshalb hat sie mich letztes Jahr gemieden. Tracy hat auch ein Geheimnis, dass mit Gryffindor zu tun hat. Sie ist nämlich heimlich in die George Weasley verschossen und war auch neidisch, dass ich so viel mit ihm zu tun habe. Ich verspreche ihnen, dass ich ihre Probleme zu lösen versuche. Seltsamerweise kann ich ihnen immer mehr vertrauen, auch wenn sie aus Slytherin kommen und mich letztes Jahr ignoriert haben. Jetzt weiß ich ja warum.

Nach einer weiteren Woche gebe ich Draco dann den Tipp, bei Cho doch Wahrheitsserum anzuwenden. Er gibt es an Umbrige weiter und sie ertappen die Armee. Die Schule wird ziemlich ungemütlich und die Schüler gehen fast nicht mehr auf die Gänge. Auch wir Slytherins verziehen uns gelangweilt in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es scheint alles normal zu sein, bis mich Draco in seinen Raum bittet. Ich schau meine Freundinnen an und sehe sie noch grinsen.

Unten im Flur angekommen versteh ich die Welt nicht mehr. Draco zieht mich zu sich heran und küsst mich fordernd. Zuerst bin ich verwirrt, dann lass ich es zu, doch Schluss endlich schubse ich ihn doch weg. 'Was zur Hölle?!', schreie ich ihn an. - 'Was?' - 'Was soll das?!' - 'Ich weiß doch, dass du mich immer noch magst.' - 'Du bist doch mit deiner Pansy glücklich?!' - 'Spinnst du? Hast du gesehen wie sie aussieht?!', lacht er amüsiert. - 'Ich glaub du spinnst!' - 'Was ist mit dir?' - 'So nicht. Du redest kaum mit mir und dann denkst du, du kannst einfach so kommen und mich küssen? Wenn das andere nicht dürfen, warum solltest du es dann?' - 'Weil wir uns lieben?' - 'Woher willst du das wissen?' - 'Ist es denn nicht so?', ich schaue ihn wütend, aber sprachlos an. 'Also. Ich versteh dein Problem nicht!' - 'Dann versteh es halt nicht.', sage ich verärgert und ziehe ab.

Immer wieder frage ich mich, warum ich nicht einfach mit gemacht habe. Immer und immer wieder.

Um mich abzulenken gehe ich gleich zu den Zwillingen und unterhalte mich mit ihnen über Tracy. Doch sie lenken immer auf die ZGA's ab. Heute wird das mit dem Verkuppeln von ihnen wohl nichts. Doch zu meinem Glück, kommt Cormac in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und steuert auf mich zu. Wie immer fragt er nach einem Spaziergang. 'Wie wäre es, wenn du mal zur Abwechslung Daph fragst?' - 'Greengrass?' - 'Ja!' - 'Die ist hübsch, dass stimmt. Ok. Heute sie. Aber bei dir gebe ich trotzdem nicht auf!' Er zieht ab und ich bin äußerst zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit.

Morgen stehen die ZGA's an. Wir sitzen unter ständiger Beobachtung von Umbrige, doch ich bin gut vorbereitet und weiß, dass mich die Weasley Brüder gleich erlösen werden. Und da kommen sie schon mit viel Krawall und alle Regeln Fallen von der Wand. Die Masse ist außer sich vor Freude und alle bejubeln die Zwillinge. Feuerwerk wo man nur hinsieht. Die Rebellion ist ausgebrochen. Und irgendwie weiß ich, dass am Ende alles gut wird. Ich habe dieses Jahr noch kein Mal Harry geholfen und trotzdem ist alles gut gegangen und so gekommen, wie es kommen sollte.

Nach zwei Tagen, unterhalte ich mich mit Professor Snape, und berichte ihm von Harry's Träumen und weise darauf hin, dass Voldemort das alles geplant 'haben könnte'. Er versteht mich sehr schnell und bestellt Lehrer zu sich, um ihm zu helfen. Mein Verhältnis zu ihm blüht und ich traue mich gar nicht an das übernächste Jahr zu denken.

Schluss endlich geht alles gut aus. Das Ministerium glaubt nun an die Rückkehr und das Schuljahr klingt langsam aus. Es sind natürlich alle geschockt über die Neuigkeit. Doch keiner weiß, wie es weiter gehen soll, wie es nächstes Jahr werden soll. Was wird aus der Schule? Wird sie sicher sein? Tja, die Antwort kenne ich bereits. Nächstes Jahr wird die Schule zwar der sicherste Ort in der Welt sein, aber in Wirklichkeit, ist es dort auch nicht mehr sicher. Kein Ort auf der Welt ist mehr sicher.

Im Zug sitzen Nott, Blaise, Draco und ich zusammen in einem Abteil. 'Ich hoffe meine Eltern lassen mich überhaupt wieder hier her.', seuftz Blaise. - 'Warum sollten sie denn nicht?' - 'Wenn du-weißt-schon-wer wieder da ist, dann wollen sie mich vielleicht bei sich haben.' - 'Wie egoistisch! Hogwarts wird mit Dumbledore der sicherste Ort der Welt sein.' - 'Das mag sein. Der Alte ist echt zu was zu gebrauchen.' Ich nicke ihm zu. Ich umarme Nott und Blaise als ich aussteigen muss und Blaise gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich blicke kurz zu Draco. Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn als normalen Zauberer sehe. Nächstes Jahr ist er ein Todesser.

Das Buch des Halbblutprinzen

Die Sommerferien verbringe ich dieses mal in Singapur bei meiner Schwester. Doch auch das ging schneller vorbei, als ich es mir gewünscht hätte. Selbst in Singapur haben die Nachrichten berichtet, dass die Londoner Brücke zerstört wurde. Ich weiß natürlich wie es dazu kam. Todesser. UND: Im letzten Jahr wurde Lucius Malfoy nach Askaban geschickt, wegen seinem Bündnis mit dem Dunklem Lord. Ich bekomme jedes Mal Gänsehaut, wenn ich an Lusius denke. Aber dafür habe ich gerade keine Zeit. Das Schuljahr beginnt bald.

Dieses Jahr brauche ich neue Bücher und Tinte sowie so, außerdem kaufe ich mir dieses Jahr endlich eine Eule. Ich weiß zwar, dass ich nur noch 2 Jahre in Hogwarts bin, aber ich wollte schon immer eine haben. Darum gehe ich in die Winkelgasse.

Die meisten Geschäfte haben dicht gemacht, sogar Olivander und ich kriege nur beschwerlich meine Schulsachen.

Zum Schluss besuche ich noch Fred und George in ihrem neuen Laden. Der belebteste der Straße.

Es ist wahnsinnig voll und bunter als ein Regenbogen. Sie begrüßen mich und zeigen mir einige Knüller ihrer Kollektion. Sie haben das Geld von Harry bekommen, der das wegen seinem Erfolg im Tri– magischen - Turnier hat. Ich bleibe so lange es geht in diesem Laden, obwohl Cormac mich entdeckt und mir einen Liebestrank aufbrummen will.

Auch Ron treffe ich dort an. Ich sage ihm, dass er doch einmal die Augen nach Draco offen halten soll, der treibt sich hier irgendwo herum. Später treffe ich ihn erneut und er berichtet von ihrer Entdeckung bei Borgin und Burkes.

Eh ich mich versehe, ist es schon wieder soweit, dass ich in den Zug einsteige. Wie letztes Jahr bleibe ich kurz stehen um Mini zu begrüßen. Plötzlich kommt Draco von der Seite und rempelt uns beide an. 'Passt doch auf, ihr dreckigen Schlammblüter.', sagt er voller Hass. Ich schaue auf seine Ärmel und weiß was sich unter ihnen verbirgt. Das dunkle Mal. Als er merkt, dass ich es anstarre, hält er sich den Arm und zieht schnell weiter. 'So ein Idiot!', mault Mini. 'Er ist ganz der Alte.'. Verwirrt schaut sie mich an aber führt dann doch unsere Unterhaltung weiter. Danach suche ich mir schnell einen Sitzplatz. Ich laufe in den Bereich, in dem die Slytherins immer sitzen, doch bevor ich ihn erreiche stehen Draco mit seinen Bodyguards mir entgegen. 'Kein Zutritt für Schlammblüter. Halt dich fern von uns!', giftet er mich an. Langsam komme ich auf ihn zu und starre ihm in die Augen. Ich fasse seinen Arm, ohne dass ich sein Hemd hochziehe. Ich kralle meinen Daumennagel in sein Mal. Vor Schreck erstarrt er. Die zwei Bodyguards, Crabbe und Goyle reißen mich von ihm und drücken mich gegen die Wand. Doch ich lasse meinen Blick nicht von Dracos geschockten Augen. Er versteht nichts mehr und zieht in sein Abteil ab. Als er sich hinsetzt, lassen die beiden Kisten mich los und gehen ihm nach. Eigentlich müsste ich beleidigt sein, von Dracos Verhalten. Doch mich freut es irgendwie, dass alles nach Plan läuft. Ich setze mich zu Nott, der gleich hinter Draco, Blaise und Pansy sitzt. Das mache ich unter anderem, um ihr Gespräch mit zu bekommen, aber auch um Nott anstarren zu können. 'Na? Nicht bei Blaise? Das wundert mich aber!', spricht er mich an. - 'Nein, Draco will nicht, dass ich in der Nähe von ihm sitze. Ich bin doch ein Schlammblut.' - 'Komischer Junge. Wie kann man einem so schönen Mädchen dem Platz verweigern?' - 'Frag das ihn..', lache ich. - 'Das werde ich, keine Sorge.', wir unterhalten uns die Fahrt über ganz normal und er ist wirklich ein netter Junge. Man merkt es ihm nicht an, dass er ein Aufreißer ist. Wahrscheinlich ist er ein sehr Guter. 'Ich weiß zwar, dass du die Unerreichbare bist, aber ich dachte mir, vielleicht könnten wir trotzdem mal zusammen aus gehen?', lächelt er mich unwiderstehlich an. - 'Ich soll mit einem noch größeren Aufreißer, als Blaise einer ist, ausgehen?' - 'Hast du Angst, ich brech dich dein Herz?' - 'Nein.' - 'Also, sagst du zu?'.

Plötzlich wirft jemand eine Rauchbombe ins Abteil und man sieht die Hand nicht mehr vor Augen. 'Was war das? Blaise?', fragt Draco aufgeregt. Auch die anderen geraten in Panik. 'Entspannt euch Jungs, das war bestimmt nur ein dummer Erstklässler. Außerdem sind wir bald in Hogwarts.', beruhige ich die Masse. - 'Hogwarts. Tz. Was für ein Drecksladen von Schule. Ich glaube, ich würde mich vom Astronomie Turm stürzen, wenn ich da noch 2 Jahre hin müsste.', mault Draco. - 'Was meinst du damit?', fragt Pansy geschockt. - 'Das ich mein nächstes Jahr garantiert nicht mit Zauberkunst vergeuden werde.'. Blaise muss schmunzeln. 'Findest du das komisch Blaise? Mal sehen wer zuletzt lacht.' Da verstummt Blaise.

Ich glaube, er versteht nicht ganz warum Draco so einen Aufstand um Hogwarts macht. Was auch ganz normal ist. Es kann niemand verstehen, außer ihm, mir und Snape. Ich warte bis Draco zu mir Augenkontakt hat und zeige nach oben, wo seine Tasche ein klitzekleines Stück verrückt. Er merkt es und bleibt, als wir ankommen alleine zurück. Ich höre ihn zaubern und ziehe ab. Auf dem Weg nach draußen treffe ich Luna und sage ihr, sie soll doch mal ihre komische Brille ausprobieren und damit durch die Gänge gehen. 'Gute Idee!', grinst sie.

Draußen angekommen, schließe ich mich wieder Blaise und Nott an und wir fahren mit den Kutschen zur Schule. 'Du musst mir noch antworten Bella.', zwinkert Nott mir zu. - 'Na gut. Hol mich morgen Abend ab.', grinse ich. Blaise gefällt es überhaupt nicht, dass Nott und ich uns so gut verstehen. Wie auch immer, wir kommen in der Großen Halle an und die Kleinen werden eingeteilt. Außerdem sagt der Hut, dass wir in schweren Zeiten tapfer seien müssen. Da flüstert Blaise mir ins Ohr: 'Der hat leicht reden, der ist nur n alter Hut.'. Ich fange an zu lachen und der gesamte Tisch schaut mich skeptisch an. Draco sitzt sehr weit von mir entfernt neben Pansy. Er schaut während der ganzen Zeit auf den Tisch und hat keinen Ausdruck im Blick. Dumbledore kündigt an, dass Professor Slughorn der neue Lehrer für Brauen ist und Snape dafür in Verteidigung der Dunklen Künste eingeteilt ist. Ich bin mit Pansy, Daph und Tracy in einem Zimmer. Das passt mir ganz gut, dann kann sie nicht über mich lästern. Daph und Tracy halten immer zu mir. Vor allem weil ich Cormac überredet habe mit Daph aus zu gehen. Sie war überglücklich und auch Tracy hat mir für die Mühen gedankt, wegen der Zwillinge. Wie im letzten Jahr verstehe ich mich richtig gut mit ihnen.

Und ohne großes Warten fängt die Schule schon an und wir lernen den neuen Braulehrer kennen. Wir sollen uns Bücher holen und Blaise nimmt mir eines mit. Er behält das zerflatterte und gibt mir das neue. 'Nein, ich will das Alte!' - 'Ok?'. Er gibt es mir: 'Warum?' - 'Ich liebe den Geruch von alten Büchern.', rette ich mich. Es ist natürlich das vom Halbblutprinz.

Harry und Ron kommen verspätet her rein und nehmen sich auch ein Buch. Unauffällig lehne ich mich zu Harry und frage, ob wir das Buch tauschen wollen. 'Meines ist so zerfleddert, und ich hab doch noch einen Gefallen bei dir gut, wegen dem Tunier und so.', zwinker ich ihm zu. Er nickt und gibt mir seines. Slughorn fragt nach mehreren Tränken und Hermine und ich sagen sie abwechselnd auf. Beim Liebestrank schaut Pansy die ganze Zeit zu Draco und scheint einen Plan zu schmieden.

Als Aufgabe gibt er uns, einen Trank des Lebenden Todes zu brauen und wer ihn perfekt hin bekommt, kriegt eine Ampulle voll Felix Felices, dem flüssigen Glück. Alle strengen sich unglaublich an und Seamus bringt wie immer das Ganze zum explodieren. Ich sehe wie Hermine verzweifelt und Harry daneben nicht viel zu tun hat. Am Ende, hat Harry den perfekten Trank und gewinnt die Ampulle. Hermine ist natürlich völlig außer sich, weil sie es nicht geschafft hat.

Na ja, wie auch immer. Dumbledore will mich in seinem Büro sprechen und ich komme seinen Wunsch nach. 'Wie geht es Ihrer Hand?', sage ich, als ich ins Büro trete. - 'Nicht gut. Ich werde es von Snape anschauen lassen. Doch deswegen bist du nicht hier. Es ist wegen einer unvollständigen und fälschlichen Erinnerung. Sie...' - 'Ich weiß um was es geht. Und ich rate Ihnen, Harry ganz und gar auf Slughorn anzusetzen. Harry wird es schaffen.' - 'Du bist erstaunlich.' - 'Doch es könnte helfen, wenn Harry über ihre erste Begegnung mit Tom Riddle Bescheid weiß.' - 'Ich werde dafür sorgen.' - 'War es das?' - 'Fürs erste Ja.'. Ich verlasse sein Büro und laufe durch die Gänge in Richtung Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf dem Weg dort hin halte ich an und sehe, wie Draco in den Raum der Wünsche verschwindet. Dort geht er zum Verschwindekabinett. Ich komme aus meinem Versteck und knalle mit Harry zusammen. 'Tut mir leid!', sagt er erschrocken. - 'Kein Problem! Bist du auf dem Weg ins Büro von Dumbledore?' - 'Ja.. aber, hast du das grade eben gesehen?' - 'Was?' - 'Draco ist in den Raum der Wünsche gegangen.' - 'Ich hab nichts gesehen..' - 'Doch ich bin mir ganz sicher!' - 'Ich glaube, du solltest dich beeilen. Dumbledore wartet nicht gerne.' Verdattert schüttelt er seinen Kopf und geht.

Ich entscheide mich nach einer Weile dazu, Snape Bescheid zugeben wegen dem Fluch. Vorsichtig klopfe ich an seiner Tür und sie geht rasch auf. Snape starrt auf mich herunter und wirkt ein wenig entspannter. 'Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass Dumbledore nach Ihnen fragt.', er will gleich loslaufen, doch ich halte ihn auf. 'In einer Stunde, wenn Sie sich das einrichten könnten.' - 'Natürlich. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass klein Potter gestört wird.', hört man jemanden hinter mir maulen. Obwohl ich zusammen zucke, drehe ich mich nicht um. Es ist die Stimme von Draco, der anscheinend gerade aus dem Raum der Wünsche kommt. Seine Stimme dröhnt voller Hass durch die Halle. 'Gib es doch zu Schlammblut, du beschützt den Kerl!' - 'Draco. Es reicht.', züglet Snape ihn. - 'Ich überbringe nur das, was mir aufgetragen wurde Professor.' - 'Ist schon gut, Miss Radtke.', wir lächeln uns leicht an und ich ziehe ab.

Blaise und Nott begrüßen mich stürmisch, als ich im Gemeinschaftsraum ankomme. Sie streiten sich darüber wer bessere Chancen bei mir hätte. 'Ja, darüber solltet ihr euch wirklich unterhalten. Das ist das wichtigste Thema, das gerade durch die Medien geht. „Wer erobert zuerst das Herz der jungen Miss Radtke?"', äffe ich eine Reporterstimme nach. - 'Das ist erbärmlich. Wer würde ein Schlammblut schon wollen?', fragt Draco mit dem Arm um Pansys Hüfte. 'Genau Bella. Du bist erbärmlich. Hast du gehört?', meint Pansy mit ihrer unglaublich nervigen Stimme. 'Ist klar Draco..', winke ich ab, 'Also. Was sagt ihr zu den Neuigkeiten in der Winkelgasse?' - 'Neuigkeiten?', fragen Nott und Blaise mich gleichzeitig. - 'Das sie so gut wie ausgefegt wurde?' - 'Selbst Olivander hat geschlossen! Das hat mich am meisten geschockt. Wie kann der Laden dicht machen?!' - 'Und in der Muggelwelt ist gerade in London eine Brücke mysteriöser weise kaputt gegangen!' - 'Und..? Muggel sind nicht unbedingt die klügsten Geschöpfe..' - 'Halt den Mund Nott. Es waren angeblich Todesser.' - 'Todesser?!' - 'Ja und...', ich höre auf zu reden. Hinter uns auf der Couch fangen Pansy und Draco an über einander herzufallen und Pansy ist nicht grade leise. Ich atme kurz durch. 'Nehmt euch ein ZIMMER!', brülle ich sie an. - 'Komm mal runter Schlammblut. Nur weil ich meinen Jungen fürs Leben gefunden habe, der zufällig mich heißer findet als dich, heißt das nicht, dass du mich anmaulen darfst.' - 'Dann nimm doch deinen scheiß Jungen fürs Leben und geht in ein extra Zimmer! Ihr braucht uns Dreien garantiert nicht zeigen, wie man mit einander rummacht! Wir wissen selber wie das geht!' - 'Komm Pansy.', sagt Draco im Aufstehen und Pansy greift schnell seine Hand. Ich stehe noch kurz da und starre die Tür an. Ich bin mir doch nicht mehr ganz so sicher, dass ich Draco einfach so mit einer anderen sehen kann. Vor allem nicht mit diesem Miststück. Ich setze mich leicht benommen hin. 'Also. Wer von euch, denkt ihr, erobert zuerst mein Herz?', sage ich noch bevor ich in Tränen ausbreche. Blaise seufzt und setzt sich neben mich, um mich in seine Arme zu schließen. Nott sagt aufmunternd: 'Weißt du, als Pansy das mit dem „heißer als du" gesagt hat, hat Draco den Kopf geschüttelt und die Augen verdreht. Der weiß ganz genau was er verloren hat.' - 'Danke Leute.. Ich sollte die beiden einfach ignorieren..'.

Nott und Blaise überreden mich mit ihnen trinken zu gehen und es ist ein richtig guter Abend. Der Andrang der Jungs ist über die Ferien nicht weniger geworden. Es kommen immer noch Massen zu mir, um mich zu überreden mit ihnen auszugehen. Nach längerer Zeit verscheuchen Blaise und Nott alle. Ich halte kurz den Atem an, als Draco den Raum betritt. Er jedoch sieht mich nicht und verschwindet in ein abgelegenes Zimmer. Kurz darauf kommt Harry und sein Gefolge herein. 'Ich glaube wir sollten langsam gehen.', sage ich undeutlich vom Alkohol. 'Na gut. Nott! Komm jetzt!'. Nott steht schläfrig auf und wir torkeln zu Dritt nach draußen.

Wir bringen Blaise auf sein Zimmer zum Schlafen und gehen nochmal in den Gruppenraum. Glücklicher weise sind wir alleine. 'Weißt du, Draco hat sie nicht mehr alle. Wer könnte dir widerstehen?' - 'Die Frage kann ich nur zurückgeben.'. Nott streift meine Haare hinter mein Ohr, hält meinen Nacken und küsst mich. Von seinen Küssen werde ich süchtig. Er küsst so gut. Er riecht so gut. Wir hören die Gemeinschaftsraumtür knallen. Erschrocken schauen wir zu ihr. Draco steht da und schaut uns mit einen Blick an, den ich nie vergessen werde. Wenn er ein Messer dabei hätte, wären wir jetzt tot. Mein Herz verkrampft sich. Nott nimmt meine Hand und schleift mich raus. Ich bekomme noch einen Gute Nacht Kuss und gehe schlafen.

Am nächsten Tag hören wir von dem Vorfall mit dem schwebenden Mädchen. 'Hogwarts ist auch nicht mehr das, was es mal war..', schüttelt Blaise den Kopf. - 'Wegen einem schwebenden Mädchen muss man sich doch nicht in die Hosen machen?', beschwichtige ich - 'Spinnst du?', fragt Nott - 'Was?' - 'Das Mädchen hatte irgend einen Aufrag um jemanden umzubringen?!' - 'Also Erstens, das Mädchen heißt Katie Bell und Zweitens: Was hast du denn gedacht? Dass wenn Voldemort wieder da ist, alles normal läuft.' - 'PSSSST. Du darfst nicht seinen Namen sagen!' - 'Klar darf ich das. Ist doch nur ein Name.' - 'SEIN Name. Den darf niemand sagen.' - 'Ist klar Nott. Komm runter.' - 'Du bist einer der seltsamsten Mädchen die ich kenne.' - 'Danke.', lache ich und gehe zum Unterricht.

Von Slughorn werde ich zum Ehren Essen eingeladen und sage zu. Ich werfe mich in das schöne, kurze, trägerlose, pirsichfarbene Kleid. Die silbernen Ohrringe und die Kette meiner Mutter lassen mich atemberaubend aussehen. Ich laufe durch den Gang zu Slughorns Büro. Auf dem Weg kommt Draco mir entgegen. Am anderem Ende vom Gang bleit er wie angewurzelt stehen und starrt mich an. 'Hey Draco.', flüstere ich. - 'Du siehst gut aus.' Mein Körper verlangt nach ihm. Ich will nur ihn. Jetzt. Hier. Ich renne auf ihn zu und er nimmt meinen Kopf in seine Hände und küsst mich wie früher. Voller Liebe. 'Verdammt Draco. Ich brauch dich.'. Geschockt weicht er zurück. Er braucht einen Moment um etwas zu sagen. - 'Das grade. Das ist nie passiert. Ich brauch dich nicht. Halt dich ja von mir fern! Sonst wirst du es bereuen.' - 'Du..', meine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. 'Du hast recht. Das war dumm.' - 'Ja.' - 'Wie geht es Katie Bell? Hast du nach ihr geschaut?' - 'Was?!', jetzt ist er komplett durcheinander. 'Ach nichts.' - 'Was ist nur mit dir? Ich habe nichts gemacht!' - 'Ich weiß. Ich will nur das Beste für dich Draco.' - 'Du bist krank Schlammblut.', sagt er mit Tränen in den Augen und rennt weg. Ich breche zusammen. Was mache ich hier nur? Verheult wische ich meine Tränen weg und gehe zum Essen. Als ich die Tür öffne, schaut mich Blaise geschockt an und steht auf. 'Tut mir leid für die Verspätung.' - 'Keine Ursache Miss Radtke. Setzen sie sich.'. Ich sehe, dass Ginny auch verheult ist. Hatte bestimmt Stress mit Dean. Blaise kann immer noch nicht den Blick von mir richten. Cormac auch nicht. Aber bei ihm ist es, weil ich umwerfend aussehe. Das sagt er mir auch mehrmals. Hermine streichelt mitleidig meine Hand.

Das Essen schmeckt richtig gut und eh ich mich versehe, ist es schon um. Slughorn verabschiedet sich und schüttelt jedem die Hand. Harry ist der Einzige der noch bleibt. Er will natürlich wegen der Erinnerung fragen. Wie auch immer. Ich laufe in Richtung Schlafsaal, als auch schon 2 Personen mich aufsuchen, um zu fragen was passiert war. Hermine und Blaise. 'Nichts?' - 'Achja? Warum sahst du dann verheult aus. Fast so schlimm wie Ginny.', sagt Mini. - 'Ich hatte halt einen schweren Tag?' - 'Deswegen weint man doch nicht?' - 'Ich schon. Also...', drehe ich mich verabschiedend zu ihnen, '… ich geh mal. Gute Nacht Leute! Echt lieb, dass ihr euch so sorgt, aber es ist nichts!'. Endlich lassen sie locker. Wobei ich denke, das hat auch damit zu tun, dass ich meinen Schlafsaal erreicht habe.

Zum Glück ist Wochenende. Wieder einmal wurde ich in Dumbledore's Büro gerufen. 'Wie geht's Ihnen?' - 'Es ging mir schon mal besser.' - 'Das Päckchen von Katie wurde ja zum Glück von ihr selber geöffnet.' - 'Wer war es?' - 'Sie wissen doch, ich darf Ihnen nichts sagen..' - 'Sie sind hart zu knacken Miss Radtke, nicht nur für die Jungs. Willst du ein paar Zitronenbonbons?' - 'Nein danke Sir. Den Ring haben sie ja bereits zerstört. Vielleicht ist es bald an der Zeit etwas anderes zu suchen?' - 'Wo genau soll das sein?' - 'In einer Höhle soll ein Medaillon versteckt sein.' - 'Verstehe. Gehen Sie heute zum Quidditch?' - 'Ja!' - 'Dann wünsche ich viel Spaß!'

Und am Abend ist es schon so weit. Ich sitze auf der Tribüne. Alleine. Blaise ist auf dem Spielfeld Jäger und Nott beim Nachsitzen. 'Ohhhhh. Das arme Schlammblut sitzt wieder ganz alleine. Schau nur Schatz!', lacht Pansy mich aus. - 'Komm jetzt Pansy. Wir setzen uns wo anders hin.' - 'Nein! Draco, das ist die perfekte Position, um sie zu ärgern!' - 'Vergess nicht Pansy, ich kann zurück 'ärgern'', sage ich spöttisch. - 'Aber du hast niemanden, der dir helfen kann. Du bist ganz alleine hier. Und mein Schatz und ich können dich so leicht fertig machen.' - 'Versuchs doch.' - '...Ich hab deinen Freund weg geschnappt!', sagt sie zögernd. Ich fange das Lachen an. 'Oh du Dummerchen. Ist das alles was du drauf hast? Mit deinem Freund anzugeben?! Das ist das erbärmlichste was ich jemals gehört hab.' - 'Draco! Hilf mir doch mal! Sag was!'. Ohne einen Mucks zieht er ab.

Slytherin verliert wie immer gegen Gryffindor. Die Gryffindors feiern danach ihren Torwart, Ron Weasley. Levander, ein riesen Fan von ihm, fällt ihm um den Hals und küsst ihn. Was natürlich für Mini den Untergang bedeutet. Ich finde sie, als ich durch die Gänge streife, weinend an der Wand sitzen. 'Wie fühlt es sich an, Pansy mit Draco zu sehen?'. Ich schaue sie fragend an. 'Komm schon, ich bin deine beste Freundin. Ich sehe doch, wie du ihn immer noch hinterher schaust.' Genau in dem Moment kommen Lavender und Ron um die Ecke und kichern. 'Oh, dieser Platz ist wohl schon belegt.', kichert Lavender. Sie ziehen weiter und Hermine bricht wieder in Tränen aus. 'Genau so.', beichte ich. Kurz darauf kommt auch Harry zu uns. Er hat ja das gleiche Problem mit Ginny. 'Ich lass euch zwei alleine. Ist das ok?', frage ich. 'Klar.', antworten sie und ich verschwinde in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Blaise wartet schon auf mich. 'Komm her.' Er schließt mich in seine starken Arme und ich erzähle ihn was passiert war. Natürlich lasse ich die Katie Bell Stelle weg. Er ist natürlich außer sich, was Draco einfällt mich zu küssen, wenn er doch eine Freundin hat. Doch schnell lenkt er vom Thema ab. 'Du? Willst du mit mir zur Weihnachtsfeier von Slughorn?' - 'Gerne. Wann ist die nochmal?' - 'Heute Abend?' - 'Oh mein Gott. Dann mach ich mich schnell mal fertig!', lache ich leicht hysterisch und renne in meinen Schlafsaal. Ich frage mich manchmal, ob ich zu viele Kleider im Schrank habe. Doch anscheinend brauche ich ja so viele. Ich ziehe ein himmelblaues Kleid an, das bis an den Boden reicht. Meine Haare sind zu einem Zopf zur Seite geflochten. Blaise klopft gerade an die Tür als ich mit schminken fertig geworden war. 'Wahnsinn. Wer könnte dir widerstehen?'. Ich grinse ihn an. Wir kommen ins Zelt und sehen gleich Harry mit Luna. Sie sieht zum Schreien aus. Blaise und ich kichern ein wenig und er schlägt vor Drinks zu holen. Cormac steuert derweil direkt auf mich zu und zeigt nach oben. Ein Mistelzweig hängt über uns. Er nimmt meine Hände und beugt sich schon nach vorne, als Blaise ihn weg schubst. 'Spinnst du?' - 'Es ist ein Mistelzweig!' - 'Verpiss dich Cormac!'. Eingeschüchtert, vom starken Blaise, zieht er ab. 'Danke!', japse ich nach Luft ringend. 'Das wäre echt eklig geworden.' Er verschwindet zu Hermine und versucht dasselbe nochmal. Doch auch sie flüchtet. Harry und Cormac unterhalten sich kurz, während sich Cormac mit Drachenbällchen vollstopft. Nach kurzer Zeit kommt Snape zu ihnen und Cormac muss sich auf Snape's Schuhe übergeben. 'Das hier büsen sie mit einem Monat nachsitzen McLaggen.' Ich renne zu den Dreien rüber, denn Potter will sich gerade aus dem Staub machen. Ich stell mich ihm in den Weg. 'Was soll das Bella?', drängelt er. - 'Nicht so eilig Potter. Danke Miss Radtke. Sie dürfen gehen.'. Zufrieden ziehe ich ab und nehme meinen Drink entgegen. Eine Sekunde später kommt Flinch ins Zelt, und Draco zieht er hinterher. 'Finger weg sie mieser ..', schimpft Draco. 'Professor Slughorn Sir. Hab grad eben diesen Jungen gefunden wie er auf den Gängen gelungert hat. Er hat behauptet er wäre ein Gast auf ihrer Party.' - 'Ja ist ja gut, ich wollte mich einschleichen! Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden?!'. Snape kommt auf ihn zu. 'Ich geleite ihn vor die Tür.' - 'Ja sicher. Professor.', schnaubt Draco. Er schaut zu mir, aber schnell wieder weg. Ich schnappe mir Harry und renne in den Gang. 'Was machst du?', fragt er. - 'PSSSSST. Warte.'.

'Vielleicht hab ich diese Katie Bell verhext, vielleicht auch nicht. Was geht Sie das an?', mault Draco - 'Ich habe geschworen dich zu beschützen. Ich habe den unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet.' - 'Ich brauche keinen Beschützer. Ich wurde hierfür auserwählt! Unter allen andern. Auserwählt! Und ich werde IHN nicht enttäuschen!' - 'Du hast Angst Draco. Du bemühst dich es zu verbergen, aber es ist offensichtlich. Lass mich dir helfen!' - 'Nein! Ich wurde auserwählt! Das ist mein großer Augenblick!'

Ich schaue zu Harry. Er ist starr. Ohne etwas zu sagen, stehe ich auf und gehe.

Die Ferien verbringe ich dieses Jahr in der Schule. Doch diese Zeit vergeht so schnell und ohne große Besonderheiten.

Schon ist es wieder Zeit zum Lernen. Nach Brauen bleibt Harry noch bei Slughorn und ich weiß, dass er jetzt nach den Horcruxen fragt. Bevor ich den Raum verlasse flüstere ich Harry noch 'Bezuar.' ins Ohr. 'Was?', fragt er verwirrt. Ich will nur helfen. Ron darf genauso wenig sterben wie Harry.

Am nächsten Tag ist Ron im Krankenflügel. Und ein Tag darauf schon wieder auf den Beinen. Ich sitze bei Hermine, Ron und Potter. Als Katie Bell herein kommt. 'Sie nur Harry! Da ist Katie!', sage ich. Potter steht auf und redet mit ihr. Zur selben Zeit kommt Draco in die Große Halle und bleibt unabsichtlich neben mir stehen, um mit zu bekommen, dass Potter mit Katie spricht. Ich merke, wie er Panik bekommt und rennt weg. Kurz danach folgt ihm Potter. 'Ich muss jetzt mal gehen. Schafft Harry das Buch vom Hals. Am besten in den Raum der Wünsche!', sage ich im Aufstehen. Ich renne los zu Snapes Büro und klopfe stürmisch. Die Tür geht blitzschnell auf. 'Ja?' - 'Draco. Er ist in der Toilette im 2. Stock. Verwundet.'. Wir rennen und kommen noch rechtzeitig an. Da ich weiter vorne bin, als Snape, höre ich noch das 'Sectum Sempra!'. Ich öffne die Tür und sehe wie Draco am Boden liegt und viele offene Wunden hat. Sein Blut strömt über die Fliesen und vermischt sich mit dem Wasser. Snape ist jetzt auch da und schaut geschockt zu Potter. Der ist selber überrascht und verschwindet schnell. Snape fängt an Draco zu heilen und ich sehe zu wie seine Wunden immer kleiner werden. Der Spruch hört sich wie ein Lied an. 'Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur.' Immer wieder. Als es scheint, dass alle Wunden verheilt sind. Bringen Snape und ich ihn in den Krankenflügel. 'Woher wussten Sie, das Mister Malfoy hier oben ist.' - 'Ich habe es gehört.' - 'Spionieren Sie ihm nach?' - 'Nein Sir. Aber Potter ist ihm auch nachgelaufen. Und der... hat doch ihr Buch.' - 'Mein Buch?' - 'Das Buch des Halbblutprinzen, Sir.' - 'Woher haben Sie diese Information.' - 'Ich konnte es mir zusammen reimen. Da Potter den 'Sectum Sempra'- Fluch angewendet hat. Den niemand kennt. Und sie sofort den Gegenfluch wussten. Außerdem hatte ich das Buch auch kurze Zeit, und habe den Namen 'Halbblutprinzen' gelesen. Ich muss zugeben, ich habe ein wenig geraten.' - 'Sie sind äußerst intelligent Miss Radtke.' - 'Ich will nur, dass es Draco gut geht.' - 'Ja.', sagt Snape jetzt kühl. Ohne sich nochmal umzudrehen zieht er ab. Ich bleibe eine Weile an Dracos Bett sitzen. Nach zwei Minuten des Schweigens, fange ich an zu reden. 'Keine Sorge Draco. Du bist nie alleine.', ich nehme seine Hand, 'Ich bin immer bei dir. Egal wie abweisend du zu mir bist. Und egal was du anstellst.. Weil ich dich liebe Draco.' Ich küsse seine Hand und stehe auf. An der Tür steht Blaise der mich kritisch anschaut. 'Ich kann nicht anders. Das ist nun mal so.', sage ich leise und peinlich berührt. 'Bella...', höre ich Draco stöhnen. Ich drehe mich nochmal zu ihm um und verlasse dann mit Blaise den Raum. Beim Laufen reden wir über das, was ich nie mit Blaise bereden wollte. 'Ich wusste, dass du Draco noch liebst.' - 'Woher?' - 'Du hast so ein Leuchten in den Augen wenn du ihn anschaust. Das hast du bei mir nie.' - 'Hm..' - 'Er liebt Pansy nicht. Das ist dir bewusst, oder?' - 'Irgendwie schon.' - 'Er will dich wahrscheinlich nur eifersüchtig machen.' - 'Ich glaub, er will mich vergessen.' - 'Das geht schlecht, wenn man sich jeden Tag sieht.' - 'Hast du denn vergessen, was er im Zug gesagt hat? Er kommt nächstes Jahr gar nicht in die Schule.' - 'Woher..? Du saßt doch gar nicht bei uns? Hast du gelauscht?' - 'Ich konnte nicht anders.' - 'Der kriegt sich schon wieder ein.' - 'Nein Blaise. Diesmal nicht. Bei den letzten Malen habe ich immer gewusst, dass wir beide nochmal zusammen kommen. Doch jetzt.. Er wird sich nicht für mich entscheiden. Das fühle ich.' - 'Du kannst auch mal falsch liegen.' - 'Wir werden sehen.', beende ich die Unterhaltung. Wir sind an meinem Schlafsaal angekommen. 'Schlaf gut!' - 'Du auch!'

Am nächsten Morgen, gehe ich wieder zu Dumbledore. Das wird das letzte mal sein, das wir uns sehen. Ein riesiger Klos steckt in meinem Hals. 'Guten Morgen Miss Radtke!' - 'Guten Morgen Professor.' - 'Was führt Sie zu mir?' - 'Sie begeben sich doch heute auf die Reise. Mit Harry.' - 'Ja.' - 'Ich wollte..', mir stockt der Atem. 'Nur viel Glück wünschen.' - 'Ist alles in Ordnung?' - 'Sie werden wieder zurück kehren.' - 'Das hoffe ich.' - 'Doch dies ist trotzdem das letzte Mal, das wir uns sehen.'. Dumbledore macht eine lange Pause. 'Wissen sie Miss Radtke. Ich dachte, ich wüsste sehr viel über Zauberer und Muggel. Doch selbst ich kann mich täuschen. Denn so eine Begabung, wie Sie haben, habe ich noch nie erlebt. Und noch nie etwas darüber gelesen. Sie sind nicht wie die Anderen Miss Radkte. Das wissen Sie auch. Gehen Sie weiterhin gut mit Ihren Informationen um.' - 'Das werde ich Professor..'. Ich fange das Weinen an. 'Sie sind der Einzige, dem ich ein Teil meiner Welt anvertrauen konnte.' - 'Wie wäre es ab jetzt mit einem Tagebuch?' Er holt ein wunderschönes, altes Buch hervor und schlägt die erste Seite auf. Darauf steht in schöner Handschrift geschrieben. 'Für eine außergewöhnliche Zauberin.' - Miss Radtke'. 'Danke Sir.' - 'Sei vorsichtig!' - 'Das werde ich.'. Mit den Worten gehe ich aus seinem Büro und werde ihn nie wieder lebendig sehen.

Es ist später Nachmittag, als ich mich entscheide, mich am Krankenflügel zu verstecken. Ich will Draco nicht folgen, wenn er die Todesser holt. Aber ich will sichergehen, dass er aufsteht. Als es schon dunkel ist, höre ich plötzlich Schritte von innen. Er kommt. Schnurstracks läuft er an mir vorbei und verschwindet hinter einer Ecke. Ich wandere durch die Flure und stoße auf Snape. 'Professor Snape?' - 'Ja?' - 'Sie... sollten mal in den Astronomie Turm. Dumbledore sucht sie. Er ist mit Draco da oben.' Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren rennt er los. 'SIR! Harry ist eine Etage darunter!', schreie ich ihm nach.

Jetzt kann ich nichts mehr tun. Dumbledore wird in den nächsten 10 Minuten tot sein. Ich laufe auf den Schulhof und muss mit ansehen, wie er fällt. Auf einmal hört man laute Knalle und klirrendes Glas. Bellatrix lässt wohl ihre Freude spielen. Noch ein Knall. Das dunkle Mal erscheint am Himmel. Ich wage es kaum zu atmen. Jetzt versammeln sich alle auf dem Hof und sehen das Mal und Dumbledore. Nach einigen Minuten kommt auch Harry und fällt auf die Knie. Professor Mcgonagall ist die Erste, die ihren Zauberstab in die Luft hebt. Doch ihr folgt gleich die ganze Schule. Und gemeinsam sprengen wir das dunkle Mal mit dem Licht unserer Zauberstäbe. Das war es. Das Jahr ist vorbei. Unser Schulleiter ist tot. Der dunkle Lord ist stärker als je zuvor. Und es gibt 3 Menschen, die das verhindern sollen. Nun ja. Mit mir sind es dann vier. Hermine, Ron, Harry und ich. Nächstes Jahr kommt alles zusammen. Wenn ich alles richtig mache, werden wir noch leben. Wenn nicht, dann nicht.

 **Flucht aus der normalen Welt**

Es ist ein Albtraum. Ich kann mich in den Sommerferien nicht auf eine einzige Sache konzentrieren. Nur noch eine Woche, dann werde ich wieder in Hogwarts sein. Und zwar das letzte Jahr. Plus, es beginnt die große Schlacht. Da ich noch nicht alt genug bin, um außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern, kann ich mich auch nicht vorbereiten. Da man in den Büchern nur den Weg von Harry erlebt, kann ich nicht sagen was in der Schule passieren wird. Snape ist Schulleiter, was mich nicht besonders stört. Aber wie er sich verhält? Keine Ahnung. Ich bin verloren. Wie soll ich alles richtig machen, wenn ich nicht weiß was richtig ist? Es ist ein Albtraum.

Meine Eltern machen sich ab jetzt tierische Sorgen um mich. Sie sagen, dass ich nicht mehr nach Hogwarts gehen darf. Es wäre zu gefährlich. Natürlich ist es gefährlich! Was dachten sie denn? 'Du wirst unter keinen Umständen dorthin zurückkehren!' - 'Aber Mama! Ich bin die Einzige, die weiß wie es ausgeht! Ich kann helfen, dass das so bleibt! Und wenn ich nicht hin gehe und der Dunkle Lord siegt?! Dann sind wir verloren!' - 'Mir ist das alles zu bunt! Du bleibst daheim!' - 'Papa! Sag was!' - 'Deine Mutter hat recht. Du solltest nicht mehr in diese Welt.' - 'DANN IST ES EURE SCHULD, WENN DIE GANZEN MENSCHEN STERBEN WERDEN!', schreie ich sie an und renne in mein Zimmer. Ich schließe es ab. Wie? Wie komme ich hier raus? Wie komme ich nach London? Alleine? Ich schaue in meinen Umschlag, in den ich mein Geld aufbewahre. Ich denke ich schaffe es. 230€ für eine Jugendliche muss reichen. Ohne zu zögern fange ich an meine Sachen zu packen. Meine Eule ist bereits auf den Weg in die andere Welt.

Erst am Abend komme ich wieder aus meinem Zimmer. Die Familie sitzt am Essenstisch und schweigt. Ich kann es leider nur kurze Zeit beenden: 'Ich werde nicht gehen.' - 'Gut.'. Das war alles.  
Ich bleibe in meinem Zimmer bis 3 Uhr. Dann nehme ich meinen Koffer und gehe. Ich habe einen Zettel für meine Eltern vorbereitet, der erstens, eine Entschuldigung ist, aber auch eine Erklärung, weswegen ich gehen muss. Ich gehe also zur Bushaltestelle und warte auf den Bus. Na ja. Warten kann man es nicht nennen. Ich strecke meinen Zauberstab ruckartig in die Höhe und schon landet der violette Bus direkt neben mir. Der Fahrende Ritter.

 **Zurück nach Hogwarts**

Ruck zuck bin ich in der Zauberwelt angekommen. Netter weise bin ich auf Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit eingeladen worden. Obwohl ich die beiden noch nie gesehen habe. Was weiß ich warum. Auf jeden Fall bin ich dort angekommen und begrüße meine Freunde. Natürlich gratuliere ich auch dem Hochzeitspaar und wünsche viel Glück. Der Abend ist sehr schön und George und Fred unterhalten mich sehr sehr gut! Die beiden sind so witzig, wie niemand anderes den ich kenne. George macht die ganze Zeit über Ohr Witze und ich lache bei jedem Einzelnen. Doch viel Zeit bleibt nicht mehr zum Lachen. Ich tippe Harry, der sich gerade mit zwei älteren Personen unterhalten hat, an und zeige auf die leuchtende Kugle die auf uns zu fällt. Sie hält in der Mitte des Zeltes an. 'Das Ministerium ist gefallen. Der Zauberei Minister ist tot. Sie kommen. Sie kommen. Sie kommen.'

Die Ersten fangen an panisch zu werden, und das sollten sie auch. Schon fliegen Todesser an und schießen auf die Menge. Ich hebe meinen Zauberstab und halte mich an Fred und George. Nur im Augenwinkel sehe ich noch, wie Harry, Hermine, und Ron disapparieren. Die ersten Zauber schießen auf mich zu und ich wehre sie ab. Einige meiner 'Stupor'- Flüche treffen die Todesser Meute. Als die ersten merken, das Harry verschwunden ist, ziehen sie ab. Bald stehen nur noch nicht-Todesser da. Ich umarme Fred und George. 'Zum Glück ist euch nichts passiert!' - 'Hallo? Wir sind zwei der besten Kämpfer!' - 'Ist klar Leute.', strecke ich ihnen die Zunge heraus. Doch jetzt wird sich erst mal um die Leichen gekümmert. Die meisten von ihnen fangen an zu stinken. Nur zwei Tage später ist es soweit wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Im Zug sitze ich, wie gewohnt, bei Blaise und Nott. Fred und George haben die Schule ja abgebrochen und unterstützen nun den Orden. Keine halbe Stunde später hält der Zug an. Hässliche Männer kommen und schauen sich um. Sie sind ganz in schwarz gekleidet und alle wissen, dass das Todesser sind. McLaggen ist wie immer vorlaut und mault die Beiden an: 'Wenn das mein Vater erfährt!' und als sie weiter nach hinten kommen, steht Neville auf: 'Hey, ihr Versager! Er ist nicht hier.'. Sowas sind wir normalerweise nicht von dem Schisser gewohnt, der sonst so still ist. Die zwei Todesser sind immer noch still und verlassen so schnell den Zug, wie sie auch gekommen waren. 'Was war das denn?', fragt Nott sich. - 'Hast du es echt nicht verstanden?', schüttle ich den Kopf. - 'Was?' - 'Die sind wegen Potter hier! Die suchen den.' - 'Achso!'. Auf einmal umarmt mich Blaise. 'Ich werde dich beschützen, keine Angst.' - 'Wieso sollte ich Angst haben?' - 'Du bist … ähm.. kein Reinblut.' - 'Des war unglaublich schwer jetzt nicht 'Schlammblut' zu sagen, stimmts?'. Blaise schweigt, 'Ich habe keine Angst. Ich werde bis zum Ende hier in Hogwarts sein.' - 'Du musst nicht die Heldin spielen Belle. Jeder hat Angst, weil du-weißt-schon-wer wieder an der macht ist.' - 'Ich nicht.' - 'Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht. Ich kapiere es nicht.' - 'Musst du auch nicht Blaise.' - 'Ein Glück.', lacht er. Doch jetzt verstummt er und auch alle anderen, die sich bis jetzt unterhalten haben. Man sieht durch die Fenster das Schloss. Es sieht nicht sehr einladend aus. Ganz dunkel thront es auf dem Berg und wird nur durch den Mond erleuchtet. Die Stille bleibt bis wir in der Schule angelangt sind. Wir sollen uns jetzt in Blocks aufteilen und im Gleichschritt in die Schule laufen. Dabei werden wir von allen Seiten von Lehrern bewacht. Wenn man nach oben schaut, sieht man, dass Dementoren lauern und uns beobachten. Die wenigen Erstklässler werden nur mit leisem Klatschen in die Häuser begleitet. Wie jeder weiß, ist nun Snape der neue Schulleiter. Außerdem gibt es eine neue Schulordnung, die die Wünsche des dunklem Lord widerspiegeln. Wenn man diese verstößt, wird das hart geahndet. Und zwar von zwei Todessern. Einem Geschwister Paar. Die Carrows. Alecto Carrow ist die neue Lehrerin für Muggel-Studien. Sie sagt, dass Muggel wie Tiere sind. Dumm und dreckig. Es ist grauenvoll. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Mächte ist kein Unterrichtsfach mehr. Es wird nun nur noch 'Dunkle Künste' genannt. Des weiteren kann man durchaus sagen, dass die Schüler aus Slytherin besser behandelt werden, als alle anderen. Doch vor allem Gryffindors sind bei den Todessern total auf dem Kicker. Durch mein gutes Verhältnis zu Snape werde ich dieses Jahr kein einziges Mal von den Zweien bestraft.

Die Schulwochen sind hart. Man übernachtet nun in den Gruppenräumen auf Matratzen, die einfach auf dem Boden liegen. Unsere Koffer haben wir zu Sitzgelegenheiten umgebaut. Wie wir von unseren Mitschülern mitbekommen, machen das alle so. Die Wochen des Unterrichts sind schwer und unmoralisch. Alectos Bruder Amycus unterrichtet die Dunklen Künste. Als Unterricht lässt er Schüler aus der Klasse den Crutiatus-Fluch an Erstklässlern üben. Als Neville sich weigert, wird er dafür schlimm geprügelt, bis er bewusstlos am Boden lag.

 **Fuchsbau**

Nach gefühlten Jahren kommen endlich die Weihnachtsferien. Da ich nun leider nicht nach Hause kann, gehe ich zu Fred und George. Blaise seine Familie mag mich nicht, weil ich Muggelblütig bin. Auf jeden Fall bin ich froh bei den Zwillingen zu sein. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie sie es schaffen in dieser unglaublich schlechten Zeit, immer noch so lustig zu sein. Georges nicht vorhandenes Ohr sieht wirklich schräg und eklig aus, deshalb werde ich damit ständig geärgert. Einmal weckt mich Fred auf und Georges 'Ohr' beziehungsweise Loch ist genau vor meinen Augen. Ich kriege natürlich einen Schreianfall und die Beiden rollen sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden. Ich erzähle den Weasleys, wie es in der Schule ist und was die Todesser mit den Gryffindors machen. Fassungslos hängen sie an meinen Lippen. 'Habt ihr was von Harry gehört?', frage ich sie. - 'Nein.. du?' - 'Nein.', ich sehe die Enttäuschung in ihren Gesichtern. 'Er wird es aber schaffen. Das weiß ich hundertprozentig.', versuche ich sie aufzumuntern.

Viel zu früh muss ich wieder gehen. 'Pass auf dich auf, ja?', sagt Molly. - 'Du musst nicht gehen, wenn du nicht willst!', wirft Fred ein. 'Danke. Aber ich gehöre nach Hogwarts. Was würden die Idioten denn ohne mich auf die Reihe bekommen?' - 'So redet normalerweise keine Slytherin. Du bist sehr mutig mein Kind.', umarmt mich Molly noch ein letztes Mal. Zum Abschied winken sie mir alle.

 **Der Blitz ist eingetroffen**

Ich bin also wieder in Hogwarts. Ohne zu zögern gehe ich in Snapes Büro. Er sieht nicht mehr aus wie früher. Sein Gesicht ist blasser und seine Augenringe schwärzer. 'Sir?' - 'Ja?' - 'Ich wollte Ihnen mitteilen, dass Harry Potter heute in Hogsmeade gesichtet worden ist.'. Er dreht sich mit einem Ruck um und starrt mich an. - 'Woher wissen Sie das?' - 'Ich habe es durch eine Zuverlässige Quelle erfahren Sir. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie die Häuser zusammen rufen. Denn..'. Auf einmal ruft Semus Stimme aus dem Radio: 'GEWITTERWARNUNG! DER BLITZ IST EINGESCHLAGEN, DER BLITZ IST EINGESCHLAGEN!' '… denn die Häuser wissen es bereits. Ich schätze Sie sehr Sir. Darum bin ich gleich zu Ihnen gekommen.' - 'Sie wissen sehr viel. Sie erinnern mich an eine alte Freundin von mir.'. Meint er Lily? Ich sehe ihr nicht ähnlich? Und habe gerade den Auserwählten verraten! Vielleicht meint er, weil ich immer zu ihm halte?

Er stürmt an mir vorbei und ich schließe mich meinem Haus an, das bereits auf dem Weg in die Große Halle ist. Unglaublich, wie schnell solche Nachrichten umgesetzt werden. So stehen wir also da. Ich sehe, dass Luna wieder in der Schule ist und freue mich ganz heimlich. Alles läuft nach Plan.

Jetzt fängt Snape an zu reden: 'Viele von Ihnen fragen sich bestimmt, warum ich Sie um diese Uhrzeit habe antreten lassen. Es wurde mir zugetragen, dass heute Abend Harry Potter in Hogsmead gesehen wurde.'. Schüler fangen an zu tuscheln. Erst als Snape fortfährt herrscht wieder Stille. 'Also, sollte irgendjemand, Schüler oder Lehrkraft einen Versuch unternehmen Potter beizustehen, hat er eine Strafe zu erwarten, welche der schwere des Vergehens angemessen ist. Darüber hinaus, wird jede Person, der Kenntnis besagter Vorkommnisse nachgewiesen werden, die es aber unterlassen haben von selbst vorzutreten, selbstverständlich als genauso schuldig angesehen. Nun denn, wenn irgendjemand hier auch nur im entferntesten von Mister Potters heutiger Aktivitäten weiß, dann möchte ich ihm geraten haben jetzt vorzutreten. Also?'. Für ein paar Sekunden ist es unfassbar still. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Plötzlich tritt eine Person vor. Die Schüler sind außer sich. Doch sofort stellt sich heraus, dass es Harry Potter höchstpersönlich ist. 'Es scheint mir, als gäbe es trotz Ihren Verteidigungsformen immer noch ein Sicherheitsproblem in Ihrem Haus und zwar ein ganz beträchtliches.' Währenddessen kommt der Orden herein und stellt sich hinter Harry. 'Das Sie es wagen dort zu stehen wo er gestanden war! Erzählen Sie ihnen, was an jenem Tag passiert ist! Erzählen Sie, wie Sie diesem Mann in die Augen sahen, Ihnen der Ihnen vertraut hat und … ihn getötet haben! ERZÄHLEN SIE ES IHNEN!' Snape zieht geschockt seinen Zauberstab, doch Professor Mcgonnagal stößt Harry beiseite und hebt ihren Zauberstab ebenfalls in die Höhe. Snape schießt die ersten Sprüche ab und er und McGonnagal führen einen kurzen Kampf durch, der damit endet, dass Snape in Todessergestalt flüchtet. 'FEIGLING!', schreit McGonnagal ihm nach. Die Schule feiert und McGonnagal entfacht die Fackeln in der Großen Halle. Sofort fällt Harry zu Boden. 'Was ist mit ihm?!', fragt mich Blaise. - 'Der Dunkle Lord redet mit ihm.', sage ich erstarrt und im selben Moment gehen die Flammen wieder aus. Aus einer Ecke der Halle, fängt ein Mädchen an zu schreien. Dann ein weiteres. Mein Kopf fängt an weh zu tun. 'Ich weiß, dass viele von euch entschlossen sind zu kämpfen. Einige von euch halten es womöglich sogar für klug zu kämpfen. Aber es ist Irrsinn.', hallt es durch meinem Kopf. Es ist Voldemort. 'Gebt mit Harry Potter. Hört auf mich, dann wird niemand zu Schaden kommen. Gebt mir Harry Potter und ich lasse Hogwarts unversehrt. Gebt mir Harry Potter und ihr werdet belohnt. Ihr habt eine Stunde Zeit.'. Die Fackeln fangen wieder an zu brennen. Wieder herrscht Stille in der Halle. Plötzlich schreit Pansy: 'Worauf wartet ihr alle? Jemand muss ihn schnappen!'. Ich klatsche mir geräuschlos gegen die Stirn und rolle mit den Augen. Ginny stellt sich beschützend vor ihn und die Schule tut es ihr gleich. Auf einmal bildet sich ein Gang zwischen den Schülern. Mister Filch kommt angerannt und schreit lauthals: 'Schüler außerhalb der Betten! Schüler in den Korridoren!' - 'Das wurde angewiesen sie jämmerlicher Trottel!', wirft ihm Professor McGonnagal vor. - 'Oh. 'Tschuldigung Mam.' - 'Aber zufällig Mister Filch, sind sie genau im rechten Zeitpunkt erschienen. Nun denn, würden sie wohl die Freundlichkeit besitzen, auf der Stelle Miss Parkinson und die anderen Slytherin Schüler hinaus zu führen?' - 'Und wo genau soll ich sie bitte hinführen?' - 'Der Kerker wäre ein passender Ort.', mit diesen Worten jubelt die gesamte Schule und Filch schickt uns raus. Wir gehen wirklich tief in die Kerker, tiefer als ich je zuvor gewesen bin. Irgendwann lässt er uns dann alleine und wir sitzen auf dem Boden und unterhalten uns gelangweilt. 'Das ist alles deine Schuld Pansy. Du bist so dumm!', sagt Nott genervt. - 'Meine Schuld? Willst du Potter jetzt etwa beschützen oder was?!' - 'Das hat nichts damit zu tun. Sondern damit, wie man etwas für sich behält.' - 'Außerdem wusstest du doch wohl, dass die Schule nicht mit machen würde, bei deinen Vorhaben. So blöd kannst ja nicht mal du sein, oder?', werfe ich hinzu. - 'Ich wollte uns nur beschützen!', sagt Pansy ärgerlich und geht alleine weg. Ich lehne mich an Blaise, der ein super Kissen abgibt. Er riecht an mir und nimmt eine Strähne von mir in die Hand. 'Wie kannst du nur so fabelhaft riechen?' - 'Ich dusche mich im Gegensatz zu dir.' - 'Du Biest.', lacht er. - 'Ich vermisse das.' - 'Was?' - 'Das herum albern mit dir. Das haben wir dieses Jahr und das letzte überhaupt nicht mehr gemacht.' - 'Ja du hast Recht. Aber weißt du, das ist vielleicht gut so. Sonst würde ich zu sehr in Versuchung geraten.. mich in dich zu verlieben.' - 'Das nervt total. Wieso muss ich so toll sein?', lache ich. - 'Ich weiß auch nicht was du falsch machst..', lacht er ebenfalls. 'Vermisst du ihn?', fragt er jetzt wieder ernst. Diese Frage fühlt sich an, wie ein Stich in mein Herz. Ich merke wie es auf die Größe einer Rosine schrumpft. 'Ja.', presse ich heraus. - 'Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass du traurig wirst.' - 'Ist ja nichts passiert.' - 'Nein das war dumm von mir. Tut mir wirklich leid.' - 'Ok, ich habs verstanden.', lache ich mit feuchten Augen. Nott kommt zu uns und hebt mich mit einem Ruck auf. 'Was wird das?', frage ich verwirrt. - 'Ich wollte dir nur sagen, das ich dir nie das Herz brechen würde. Du bist das schönste was ich je kennenlernen durfte.' Empört springt Blaise auf und reist mich von Nott los. Er hebt seine Faust und schlägt Nott so fest es geht ins Gesicht. Ich schreie auf. 'BLAISE! Oh mein Gott! Episkey! Blaise du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle.' - 'Autsch..', sagt Nott während er sich das Auge hält. 'Und Nott! Du weißt selber, dass es nur einen für mich gibt.. Das war schon immer so. Und wird immer so sein.' - 'Verstanden..'.

Doch ruckartig vergessen wir alles. Ein lautes Rütteln, wie ein Erdbeben gleich, reißt uns aus unseren Gedanken. 'Was war das denn?!' - 'Das ist der Krieg.', erkläre ich.

 **Der Krieg**

Wir hüpfen auf unsere Füße und rennen mit den anderen Schülern aus dem Kerker. Nur im Augenwinkel kann ich sehen, wie Draco apperiert und sich Crabbe und Goyle schnappt. Doch ich habe jetzt nur noch eines im Sinn. Fred. Also laufe ich direkt zu ihm und seinem Bruder und Blaise flankiert mich zusätzlich. Es ist ekelhaft, was alles auf dem Schulhof und der Brücke passiert. Riesen, Trolle, Spinnen und Todesser prügeln sich mit Schülern und Lehrern. Zu uns Vieren kommen „zum Glück nur" Todesser. Wir verteidigen uns gegenseitig und es gelingt uns. Als Fred einmal nicht aufpasst und ein Todesser gerade ausholen will, um ihn zu töten, schreie ich schnell: 'STUPOR!' und der Mann fällt zu Boden. Fred und ich nicken uns kurz an und machen weiter. Unerwartet wird es still. Mein Kopf beginnt wieder weh zu tun und auch die anderen drei wissen was jetzt kommt. So schauen sie zumindest. Jetzt spricht er: 'Ihr habt heldenhaft gekämpft! Aber vergeblich. Ich wünsche all das nicht. Jeder, der trotz des magischen Blutes vergossen wird ist eine schreckliche Vergeudung. Ich befehle meinen Streitkräften sich zurückzuziehen. Nutzt ihre Abwesenheit und schafft eure Toten in Würde fort. Harry Potter, ich spreche nun direkt zu dir, heute Nacht hast du zugelassen, dass deine Freunde für dich sterben, anstatt mir selbst überzutreten. Es gibt keine größere Schande. Komm zu mir in den Verbotenen Wald und stelle dich deinem Schicksal. Tust du dies nicht, werde ich ohne Ausnahme jeden töten der versucht dich vor mir zu verbergen. Bis auf den letzten Mann, die letzte Frau, das letzte Kind.', gefasst hören wir jede Silbe lang zu und sind sehr aufmerksam was diese aussagen. Als er verstummt, und die Schmerzen meinen Kopf verlassen, schauen wir uns mit großen Augen an. Wir kehren in den Eingang der Schule und sehen die Gefallenen. Unter ihnen Remus und Tonks. Die jetzt betrauert werden von den Weasleys. Glücklicher weise konnte ich Fred beschützen. Er wird leben. Die Schule ist komplett zerstört und überall sind Blutspuren. Ich renne zu Harry, der gerade in die Schule kommt. 'SNAPE?!' - 'Er ist tot.'. Ich wusste es. Aber trotzdem macht es mich unendlich traurig. Snape.. der Gute in der ganzen Geschichte. Ich laufe durch die Gänge, wo vereinzelnd noch verletzte Schüler behandelt werden. Da. Am Ende des Ganges. Ich bleibe stehen. In Anzug gekleidet, seine weiß-blonden Harre zerzaust, so steht er da. Am Ende des Ganges. Ich wage mich nicht zu bewegen, aus Angst er könnte nur in meinem Kopf sein. 'Bella.', seine Stimme fordert mich auf zu rennen. Ich renne, ich sprinte so schnell ich kann auf ihn zu. Mit Tränen in den Augen umarme ich meinen Draco. 'Draco.', heule ich. Wir lösen uns aus der Umarmung und schauen einander in die Augen. 'Ich liebe dich Draco.' - 'Ich liebe dich auch Bella. Es tut mir so leid.'. Jetzt fangen wir beide an zu weinen. 'Bitte, lass mich nie wieder alleine. Ich kann das nicht nochmal machen.' - 'Bella, ich bin .. ich bin ein... ' - 'Todesser?'. Er nickt stumm. - 'Ich weiß? Aber. Ich weiß auch, dass du es nicht willst. Du bist nicht mit vollem Herzen einer. Und das genügt mir, um zu erkennen, das du einer der Guten bist. Außerdem liebe ich dich. Egal was du bist' - 'Woher..?' - 'Draco.. wirklich? Ich habe schon gewusst, dass du ein Todesser bist, bevor Harry es wusste. Weißt du nicht mehr? Im 6. Schuljahr, als ich dir mit dem Fingernagel ins Dunkle Mal gestochen habe?' - 'Stimmt!' - 'Ich habe dir doch von meiner Fähigkeit nichts erzählen wollen.. doch daher weiß ich es.' - 'Okay?' - 'Aber, jetzt hören wir auf zu reden, ja?', sage ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er beugt sich zu mir runter und endlich küssen wir uns wieder. Es ist noch genauso berauschend wie früher. Ich kann es gar nicht fassen, wie gut das tut. Seine Lippen auf mir zu haben. Auf meinen Lippen, auf meinem Hals. Seine Hände an meinem Körper zu spüren. Zaghaft lösen wir uns und sehen, das Schüler in Richtung Schulhof rennen. Besorgt schauen wir uns an und rennen ebenfalls los. Draußen angekommen bleiben wir geschockt stehen. Voldemort kommt höchstpersönlich und sein Gefolge hinter ihm. Unter ihnen auch Hagrid, der jemanden trägt. Man merkt, wie die gesamte Schule den Atem anhält, als sie merken das es Harry Potter ist. Die Gefolgsleute Vodemorts verteilen sich auf dem Schulhof und Voldemort tritt vor. 'Harry Potter ist TOT!'. Bei dem Satz lachen die Todesser. Und selbst Voldemort, der nie lacht, haucht ein Gelächter, dass sich eher wie ein Husten anhört. 'Und jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt da, um euch zu bekennen. Tretet vor und schießt euch uns an. Oder sterbt.'. Ich halt Dracos Hand fest und sage, ohne den Blick von Voldemort abzuwenden. 'Geh erst, wenn Neville seine Rede gehalten hat.'. Sein Vater ruft leise nach ihm. 'Draco! Oh Draco..'. Und auch seine Mutter: 'Draco! Komm!'. Ich stupse Neville nach vorne. Da fängt Voldemort an spöttisch zu werden: 'Oh ich muss sagen, ich hatte mir Besseres erhofft.', wieder lacht sein Gefolge, 'Und wer bist du bitte, junger Mann?' - 'Neville Longbottom.', erneut Gelächter, - 'Nun ja Neville, wir finden schon einen Platz für dich in unseren Reihen.' - 'Ich möchte etwas sagen!', kurz zögert Voldemort, doch dann lässt er klein bei, 'Nun denn Neville, ich bin mir vollkommen sicher, dass alle gebannt an deinen Lippen hängen.' - 'Das Harry tot ist ändert nichts! Tag für Tag sterben Leute. Freunde, Verwandte. Ja heute haben wir Harry verloren, aber er ist noch bei uns! Hier drin! Genau wie Remus, Tonks.. sie alle. Ihr Tod war nicht sinnlos. Aber Ihrer wird es sein, weil Sie im Unrecht sind. Harrys Herz hat für uns geschlagen! Für jeden von uns! Es ist nicht vorbei!'. Mit einem Hieb zieht er das Schwert von Gryffindor und hält es triumphierend in die Luft. In den Moment fällt Harry aus Hegrids Armen. Vor Schreck flüchten die ersten Todesser. Die noch übrig gebliebenen werden schnell unschädlich gemacht. Voldemort ist außer sich und schießt auf Harry, wie ein Verrückter. In diesem Trubel, renne ich mit Draco an der Hand los.

 **Die Villa**

Wir holen seine Eltern ein. Zusammen apperieren wir in die Villa der Malfoys. 'Wer bist du?', fragt mich Lucius. - 'Ich heiße Annabell Radtke, Sir.' - 'Dad..!'. Geschockt schaut Lucius zu Draco, zu mir und wieder zurück zu Draco. 'Narzissa! Du bringst sie hoch. Ich rede mit dem Jungen.' Narzissa fasst mich fest am Arm und zieht mich nach oben. Wir betreten einen Raum, den sie dann hinter sich zuschließt. Sie hebt ihren Zauberstab. 'Was hast du mit meinem Jungen zu tun?' - 'Ich... liebe ihn?' - 'Wirklich?' - 'Von ganzem Herzen. Misses Malfoy, ich habe ihn die Jahre über bewacht, das ihm nichts passiert und ihn vor einer halben Stunde noch vor einem Leben gerettet, das ihm nicht gefallen hätte. Ein Todesser auf der Flucht.' - 'Auf der Flucht?' - 'Voldemort wird fallen.' - 'Woher weißt du das?' - 'Ich bin so was, wie eine Seherin. Die bis zu Voldemorts Tod alles weiß.' - 'Du bist aber doch ein Schlammblut?' - 'Ich weiß. Aber..', ich liste ihr Beispiele auf, die sie zum nachdenken bringen. 'Er konnte Dumbledore nicht töten und er wollte es auch nicht. Misses Malfoy, ich weiß, dass Sie ihm diese Seite gegeben haben. Sie sind ebenfalls nur daran interessiert, dass es ihrer Familie gut geht. Sie haben selbst den Dunklen Lord angelogen, als sie Potter für Tot erklärt hatten. Nur weil sie wissen wollten, ob Draco noch am Leben war. Sie sind sehr mutig und sie machen vieles durch. Aber ich kann ihnen dabei helfen. Ich will nur das Beste für Draco. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne ihn leben. Das hat mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts bewiesen. Wenn ich es nicht darf, dann können sie mich auch jetzt gleich umbringen. Dann war alles umsonst.'. Ich hole tief Luft. Ich bin erstaunt, dass sie mich hat ausreden lassen. Die Tür wird aufgerissen und Draco und ich tauschen die Zimmer. Lucius stumpt mich auf einen Stuhl. 'Was haben Sie mit meinem Sohn angestellt. Es kann nicht sein, dass er sich in eine Muggelblütige verliebt!' - 'Es tut mir leid Sir.' Auch er hebt jetzt seinen Zauberstab. Aus der obigen Tür schreit nun Narzissa. 'Lucius! Hör auf!', sie rennt nach unten und stellt sich vor mich. 'Sie ist vielleicht nicht reinblütig. Aber Draco liebt sie. Und sie liebt ihn. Sie hat ihm mehrmals das Leben gerettet!' - 'Du liebst ein Schlammblut? So habe ich meinen Sohn gewiss nicht aufgezogen, dunkle Lord wird das nicht akzeptieren.' - 'Der wird in wenigen Sekunden sterben.' Im gleichen Moment schauen Draco und Lucius auf ihren Arm. Das dunkle Mal verschwindet. 'Es ist aus..', sage ich leise. Geschockt von der Wahrheit, setzt sich Lucius erst mal hin. 'Sie können doch jetzt aufatmen..? Sie hatten beim dunklen Lord nicht den besten Ruf.' - 'Woher weißt du das?!' - 'Ich weiß alles.' - 'Ich mache keine Scherze! Woher weißt du das? Sag es mir!'. Er packt mich an den Armen und hebt mich hoch. 'Ich weiß, dass sie sehr auf die Reinhaltung der Zaubererrasse Wert legen. Doch ihre Familie wird das sicher nicht durchhalten!' - 'Wenn ich das will, dann passiert das auch so! Und wenn es nicht durchgehalten wird, dann wenigstens nicht von meinem eigenen Sohn.' - 'Sie wollten Draco in Durmstrang ausbilden, weil da auch schwarze Magie unterrichtet wird, stimmts?' - 'Ist das so?', fragt Draco ungläubig. 'Lucius, sie kann in die Zukunft sehen.', sagt Narzissa vorsichtig. - 'Das stimmt nur teilweise. Ich konnte alles sehen, bis Voldemort gefallen ist. Jetzt sehe ich nichts mehr.', widerspreche ich. 'Du kannst mir nicht verbieten wen ich liebe Dad!', sagt Draco, der jetzt meine Hand hält. 'Nun gut.', sagt er und verschwindet in sein Zimmer. 'Der kriegt sich schon wieder!', beruhigt uns Narzissa. Sie streichelt meine Schulter. Ich bewundere sie wirklich. Für sie ist Familie einfach alles. 'Komm, wir gehen in mein Zimmer.' Oben angekommen setzen wir uns auf sein Bett. 'Meinst du dein Vater sieht es irgendwann ein?' - 'Muss er. Er kann nichts dagegen machen.' - 'Ich will nicht, dass du ärger mit deinem Vater hast, nur wegen mir.' - 'Nur wegen dir?' - 'Ja..' - 'Du bist das wichtigste in meiner weißt nicht wie ich mich gefühlt hab, die letzten zwei Jahre.' - 'Bestimmt besser als ich. Warum hast du denn nicht mit mir geredet?!' - 'Das weißt du nicht?' - 'Woher sollte ich das denn wissen?!' - 'Du weißt doch so viel?' - 'Aber nicht über Sachen die mich betreffen.' - 'Also.. als ich ein Todesser wurde und diese.. Aufgabe bekam. Dumbledore töten. Hat er gedroht, dass wenn ich es nicht schaffe, geliebte Menschen von mir quält werden. Da hab ich halt Angst bekommen, er könnte dir was tun.'. Ich bekomme Gänsehaut. 'Du hast eigentlich etwas viel besseres verdient, als einen Ex- Todesser.' - 'Ich hätte nach nicht mehr verlangen können. Du bist das Beste was ich jemals getroffen habe Draco. Ohne dich ist meine Welt nicht mehr die selbe. Ich würde nirgendwo lieber sein, als bei dir. Ich liebe dich.' - 'Du bist unglaublich.', er beugt sich zu mir und küsst mich kurz. 'Tut mir leid, dass ich kein Reinblut bin.' - 'Es ist mir komplett egal, ob du Muggelblut hast, oder nicht. Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens. Ich könnte für kein anderes Mädchen mehr das empfinden, wie für dich.' - 'Man merkt gar nicht mehr, dass du ein mieser Slytherin bist.' - 'Ich hab mich immer gefragt, was dich zu einer Slytherin gemacht hat. Du bist so mutig und liebenswürdig.' - 'Ich habe es mir gewünscht..' - 'Warum?' - 'Ich fand dich süß?' - 'Fand?' - 'Finde dich süß.' - 'Ist das echt so?' - 'Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich dort besser passe als bei den langweiligen Gryffindors.' - 'Das ist mein Mädchen.', ich muss grinsen. - 'Ich glaube ich gehe nochmal nach Hogwarts.' - 'Warum?' - 'Ich will sehen, wie es allen geht.'. Er schweigt. 'Was ist los?' - 'Ich kann nicht mit zurück.' - 'Warum?' - 'Bella. Ich bin ein Todesser.' - 'Du warst einer.' - 'Tut mir leid, das kann ich noch nicht.' - 'Ok Schatz.' Ich stehe auf und dessappariere.

 **Gute Freunde kann nicht mal der Tod trennen**

Ich komme in der Großen Halle an und sehe gleich alt bekannte Gesichter wieder. 'Bella!', schreien die drei Helden. Hermine kommt auf mich zu und umarmt mich stürmisch! Danach kommen auch die anderen Zwei, um mich zu begrüßen. 'Schön das es dir gut geht!', sagt Harry aufrichtig. Hermine schaut ausweichend zu ihm. 'Was ist los?' - 'Blaise..' - 'Was ist mit ihm?' Sie bilden einen Spalt und da lag er. Ich fange an schwer zu atmen. Langsam laufe ich auf ihn zu, knie mich neben ihn und fange das Weinen an. Seine Augen sind geschlossen und er ist blass. 'Nein.. NEIN! Blaise wach auf!', Hermine kommt neben mich und streichelt meinen Rücken. Ich blicke von ihm auf und sehe auch Daphne Greengrass und Tracy Davis. Wie? Wie konnte das passieren? Meine besten Freunde sind gestorben und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. 'Sie hatten keine Chance.', versucht mich Hermine aufzumuntern. 'Ich bin schuld. Ich war blind vor Liebe. Ich hab mich nicht um sie gekümmert.' - 'Du kannst nichts dafür!' - 'Ich würde alles tun, damit er wieder lebt.' - 'Bella? Kann ich mit dir reden?'. Harry hält mir seine Hand hin und ich gehe ein Stück mit ihm. 'Dumbledore hat als letztes zu mir gesagt, dass ich dich etwas fragen soll.' - 'Was?' - 'Er meint, es wäre deine Fähigkeit.' - 'Oh Gott..' - 'Also? Er sagt, du hast sehr gut auf mich aufgepasst?' - 'Na ja..' - 'Das mit dem Besen?' - 'Ein bisschen mehr würde ich sagen. Aber das ist jetzt auch egal. Ich hab nur dafür gesorgt, dass du es überlebst. Ich wusste ja, dass du nach deinem 'Tod' wiederkommen wirst.' - 'Ich hab da was für dich. Du hast es dir verdient. Außerdem hat Dumbledore mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen, die gesagt hat, ich soll dir etwas besonderes geben, was dich glücklich machen wird.' Er legt mir einen Stein in die Hand. In seiner Mitte dreht sich das Zeichen der Heiligtümer des Todes. 'Das ist der..' - 'Stein der Auferstehung. Eines der 3 Heiligtümer des Todes!' - 'Woher weißt du das?' - 'Ich weiß viel mehr, als ihr es von mir erwartet.' - 'Wie geht es Draco?' - 'Gut?' - 'Wo ist er jetzt?' - 'Nicht hier.' - 'Bella ich werde ihm nichts tun?' - 'Ich weiß. Ich.. mache mir nur Sorgen.' - 'Du bist echt verrückt nach ihm, was?' - 'Ja.' - 'Na auf. Hol dir deinen besten Freund wieder.' Ich renne los. Über ihm bleibe ich stehen und drehe den Stein dreimal in meiner Hand, ganz wie in der Geschichte. Er öffnet seine Augen und atmet einmal tief durch. 'Blaise?' - 'Belle?' Überglücklich falle ich ihm um den Hals. 'Was ist passiert?' - 'Du warst nur kurz ohnmächtig.' - 'Belle, du lebst.' - 'Was?', lache ich überglücklich. - 'Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren.' - 'Ich werde immer wieder zu dir zurück kommen.' - 'Zu so jemand heißem wie mir, kommt jede Frau gerne zurück.' - 'Spinner!'. Kaum von den Toten auferstanden, macht er schon wieder Witze. Die Frau aus der Geschichte konnte nicht in dieser Welt leben, weil sie nicht dort hingehörte. Doch ich glaube, wenn man nicht zu lange tot ist, kann man den Stein ohne Probleme nutzen. Wie auch immer. Ich laufe mit Blaise auf die Brücke. 'Was hast du da eigentlich in der Hand?'. Ich umklammere immer noch den Stein der Auferstehung. 'Nur ein Stein.' - 'Zeig mal.'. Er reißt mir den Stein aus der Hand. HEY!' - 'Das kenne ich doch irgendwo her.' - 'Denke ich nicht.' - 'Ist das nicht ..?'. Er stutzt. Unsicher nehme ich wieder den Stein an mich. 'Aus der Geschichte?'. Ich nicke. 'Woher hast du ihn?' - 'Potter.' - 'Warum?'. Ich zögere. - 'Du...' - 'War ich tot?'. Wieder nicke ich nur. Geschockt schnaubt Blaise. 'Das ist Wahnsinn.' - 'Aber nur kurz! Es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß, dass war egoistisch, aber.. ich will nicht, dass mein bester Freund wegen mir gestorben ist.' - 'Wegen dir?' - 'Ich hab dich nicht beschützt.' - 'Seit wann brauch ich denn eine Beschützerin?', lacht er. - 'Na anscheinend, schon immer!' - 'Na ja. Auf jeden Fall bin ich jetzt wieder da. Aber was machst du mit dem Stein?' - 'Was soll ich damit?' - 'Du bestimmst über Leben und Tod!'. Ich überlege kurz und schmeiße den Stein schließlich so weit es geht in den Abgrund. 'Spinnst du?' - 'Ich brauche ihn nicht.'. Er kommt zu mir und legt seinen Arm um mich. 'Wo ist Draco?' - 'Bei sich zu Hause.' - 'Willst du zu ihm?' - 'Ja..' - 'Komm.'. Er hält mir seine Hand hin und wir kommen wieder vor der Villa an. Beim Warten, dass die Tür auf geht, unterhalten wir uns noch. 'Schon krass, dass jetzt alles vorbei ist, was?' - 'Ja.' - 'Was machst du jetzt?' - 'Weiß ich noch nicht, und du?' - 'Wahrscheinlich suche ich mir einen Job im Ministerium.' - 'Solange du nicht wie Umbrige wirst.' - 'Ich werde mir keine rosa Sachen anziehen. Keine Sorge.', lacht er. - 'Was ist mit Katzen?' - 'Um ehrlich zu sein, mag ich Katzen.' - 'Achja?' - 'Sie sind so schön blutrünstig.', lacht er. - 'Gutes Argument.' Plötzlich und ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, geht die Tür auf. Wir laufen gemeinsam auf die Villa zu und Lucius begrüßt Blaise sehr freundlich. Mich hingegen ignoriert er. Dafür werde ich von Narzissa umarmt und ins Haus gebeten. Drinnen wartet Draco auf mich, ist dann aber völlig aus dem Häuschen, als er Blaise durch die Tür laufen sieht. Er rennt an mir vorbei und umarmt ihn. Ich stehe jetzt da, mit großen Augen und geöffneten Armen, in die niemand sich hineinlegt. Langsam drehe ich mich zu ihnen um. Sie umarmen sich immer noch und sprechen sich gegenseitig Liebesbeweise zu. Narzissa kommt neben mich, während ich meine Arme wieder senken lasse. 'Die Zwei kennen sich schon von klein auf. Ich war sehr gut mit seiner Mutter befreundet.' - 'Wirklich?' - 'Ich ging mit ihr in eine Klasse. Später waren wir dann auch noch gut befreundet.' - 'War Lucius da auch schon in Ihrer Klasse?', sie nickt. 'Meinen Sie, dass er mich irgendwann akzeptieren wird? Ich meine mit Draco.', sie überlegt kurz nach, und es scheint, als würde sie sich an etwas unangenehmes erinnern. 'Ich denke nicht.' - 'Und Sie?' - 'Es ist nicht meine Entscheidung, wen mein Draco liebt. Zwar bin ich nicht begeistert davon, dass du nicht reinblütig bist, aber du machst ihn glücklich. Und das ist das Einzige, was ich für meinen Jungen will. Du scheinst ihm wirklich wichtig zu sein.' - 'Danke M'am.'. Sie nickt kurz. Endlich trennen sich die beiden Turteltauben von einander. 'Ohne sie wäre ich so tot, wie es du-weißt-... Voldemort ist.', lacht Blaise. - 'Was?', fragt Draco ungläubig - 'Sie hat mir mehrere Male das Leben gerettet, und zum Schluss mich von den Toten auf..' - 'Ja stimmt!', rufe ich dazwischen. 'Ich habe ein paar Todesser .. elemiert. Um ihn zu beschützen. Aber mehr auch nicht.' Ich schaue Blaise vielsagend an und er versteht. Zwar versteht er nicht warum ich Draco nicht das mit dem Stein sagen will, aber er versteht, dass er es nicht erzählen soll. 'Du bist also eine Heldin!' - 'Na ja. Eigentlich bist du der Held.' - 'Ich habe nichts Gutes die letzten Jahre gemacht, wie kann ich der Held sein?' - 'Du hast mir einen Grund gegeben, warum ich kämpfen wollte.', er schüttelt seinen Kopf - 'Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie du mich lieben kannst. Ich habe die letzten zwei Jahre so sehr drauf gebaut, dass du mich hasst, dass ich dich vergesse. Wieso ich?' - 'Das stimmt, selbst als du nicht mehr mit ihr geredet hast, hat sie dich noch geliebt, wie am Anfang.', nickt Blaise. - 'Dabei hättest du dir jeden aussuchen können. Jeder Junge hat für dich geschwärmt. Ich hab so oft Zettel bekommen, wo drauf stand, ob ich verrückt bin, das schönste Mädchen der Schule so zu behandeln.', führt Draco fort. - 'Ich hab ganz am Anfang des Schuljahres zu Hermine gesagt, dass ich das Gefühl habe, bei euch jemanden beschützen zu müssen. Und das war Draco. Ich wusste, dass du die schwere Aufgabe von Voldemort bekommen würdest. Ich wusste, dass du ein Todesser werden würdest. Ich wusste, dass du, wenn du es geschafft hättest Dumbledore zu töten, selber gestorben wärst.' - 'Warum das denn?', unterbricht mich Blaise. - 'Voldemort wollte den Elderstab. Den hatte Dumbledore. Wenn Draco Dumbledore umgebracht hätte, würde der Elderstab kurze Zeit ihm gehören. Doch dann hätte Voldemort Draco umgebracht, um den Elderstab für sich zu haben.'. Alle schauen geschockt. 'Wusstet ihr das nicht?' - 'NEIN?!', sagen Draco und Blaise. - 'Auf jeden Fall, warst du wirklich für kurze Zeit der Besitzer des Elderstabs. Als du bei Dumbledore im Astronomie-Turm den Expediamos Spruch angewendet hast, warst du der Besitzer. Doch du wusstest das natürlich nicht. Und da die anderen Todesser erst nach deinem Zauber gekommen sind, hatten sie auch keine Ahnung. Da nun Snape Dumbledore umbrachte, nahmen alle an das ihm nun der Elderstab gehört. Und Voldemort hat ihn umgebracht. Doch mach dir keine Sorgen, Snape hätte ohne hin sterben müssen. Er hat mit deiner Mutter und Bellatrix einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, der sagt, dass Snape auf dich aufpassen muss und dir nichts passieren darf. Wenn du gestorben wärst, wäre auch Snape gestorben. Auf jeden Fall, hat Harry Potter, als ihr hier in der Villa ward, einen Expediamos Spruch angewendet, und ab dem Zeitpunkt an hat er Potter gehört. Doch er hat ihn jetzt schon zerbrochen und weggeschmissen. Also macht euch keine Mühen.'. Draco ist völlig aufgelöst und setzt sich mit den Händen den Kopf stemmend hin. - 'Ist der Elderstab nicht auch eines des 3 Heiligtümer des Todes?', fragt Blaise. - 'Ja?' - 'Also gibt es jetzt nur noch den Mantel.', stellt er fest. - 'Was ist mit dem Stein?', fragt Narzissa - 'Weg.' sage ich kühl. - 'Woher weißt du das?', löchert mich nun Lucius. - 'Ich hab gesehen, wie er verschwunden ist.' - 'Hattest du ihn?' - 'Kann sein?' - 'Und du hast ihn weg?', ich schweige. 'Gib ihn her!'. Er kommt auf mich zu, packt mich an den Schultern und schüttelt mich. Narzissa ist zwar genauso geschockt wie ich, macht aber nichts dagegen. 'DAD! Lass sie los!'. Draco rennt zu ihm. - 'Mister Malfoy!', schreit Blaise. Beide reißen nun an seinen Händen, bis sie ihn von mir gelöst haben. Während der Zeit fangen bei mir schon wieder Tränen an zu kullern. 'Lucius, lass das Mädchen in Ruhe.', sagt Narzissa sanft, 'Sie hat den Stein nicht mehr. Außerdem brauchst du ihn doch gar nicht.' - 'Es wäre nun mal schön gewesen, eines der drei Heiligtümer des Todes zu besitzen.' - 'Du solltest dich ausruhen. Komm.'. Narzissa hat eine ungewöhnliche Fähigkeit, die Lage schnell zu beruhigen. Als die beiden oben verschwunden waren, musste sich auch Blaise auf den Weg machen. 'Tut mir echt leid Leute, aber meine Eltern wollen sicher, dass ich mich mal zeige. Man sieht sich. Und danke für die Auferstehungs Sache!', zwinkert er mir zu. - 'Kein Ding Blaise.', lache ich noch verheult und umarme ihn zum Abschied. Als Blaise rückwärts weg läuft, legt mir Draco den Arm um und ich bin überglücklich endlich bei ihm zu sein.

Bis der Tod uns scheidet, oder der Vater

Draco holt uns was zu Trinken und ich laufe durch das große Wohnzimmer. Die meiste Zeit starre ich auf den Boden. Man erkennt noch, dass hier einmal sehr viel Blut vergossen wurde. Mir dreht sich der Magen um, als ich mich an die Gesichter der Toten erinnere. All diese Menschen, diese Zauberer. Selbst wenn sie eigentlich die Bösen waren. Mussten sie sterben? War es in Ordnung, dass ich sie hab sterben lassen? Hätte ich es verhindern können? Auf einmal scheint mir der Raum sehr leer vor. Zu leer. Die Gesichter der Greifer blitzen immer wieder in meine Gedanken. Dann nur noch, wie Voldemort mit Nargini das Zimmer durchstreift, wo die Toten in ihrem Blut liegen. Mir wird schwummrig. Draco steht mit den Getränken in der Tür und beobachtet mich. Er schaut mich scharf an. Als ob er direkt in meine Seele schauen würde. Ich bekomme Gänsehaut und fange an zu zittern. Langsam kommt er auf mich zu, doch weiter hin mit diesem Blick. Schließlich nimmt er mich in den Arm und sagt: 'Du musst nicht da bleiben.' - 'Was?'. Er nickt zum Boden. - 'Wegen dem..' - 'Nein. Es ist nur..', ich hole kurz Luft. 'Ich muss dir, glaube ich, nicht mehr erklären, dass ich sehr viel über die Zeit, als wir noch auf der Schule waren, wusste, oder?' - 'Deine Fähigkeit..' - 'Ja.. Ich weiß alles, was passiert ist. Auch das hier die Greifer starben, die Harry gekidnappt haben.' - 'Ich habe nie jemanden umgebracht.' - 'Ich weiß Schatz. Du bist zwar ein mieses Arschloch, aber ich liebe dich, wie keinen anderen je zuvor.' Ich lege meine Arme um seinen Hals und schaue ihm in die Augen. Er lächelt mich schief an und dann küssen wir uns wieder. Ich kann nicht beschreiben wie gut sich das anfühlt. Er küsst wie ein Gott. Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch werden immer mehr und sie trommeln mit ihren Flügeln gegen meine Bauchwand und betäuben mein Gehirn. Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken. Doch wie schon in der vierten Klasse nach dem Weihnachtsball, werden wir abrupt auseinander gerissen. Lucius starrt mich mit wilden Augen an. 'Ich werde es nicht akzeptieren, dass ein Schlammblut meinem Jungen den Kopf verdreht!' Er packt mich an einem Arm und schleift mich ein Stück mit. Draco versucht verzweifelt etwas dagegen zu tun, doch Narzissa hält ihn auf. Draco und ich schauen uns an und weg bin ich. Alleine.

 **Wälder und Felton**

Ich drehe mich im Kreis, als ob ich dadurch einen besseren Überblick bekommen würde. In Wirklichkeit macht mich das Drehen und die vielen Bäume nur nervös. Wo zur Hölle bin ich?

Schließlich entscheide ich mich in eine willkürlich gewählte Richtung los zu laufen. Was anderes bleibt mir ja auch nicht übrig. Man denkt, da ich zaubern kann, könnte ich irgendwas unternehmen, dass ich da weg komme, aber falsch gedacht. Es ist verständlich, dass auf meiner Reise, außer viel grün und viel Magenknurren nichts passiert. Obwohl ich Draco sehr vermisse, und mein Gesicht aufgequollen ist, weil ich so viel geweint habe, genieße ich die Ruhe dieses Waldes. Es ist keine Stille. Die Blätter rascheln, die Vögel zwitschern. Alles ist friedlich. Ich kämpfe mich durch ein dichtes Gestrüpp und stoße dann auf eine Kreatur, die ich zwar kenne, aber doch erstaunt bin, dass sie hier ist. Ein Hippogreif. 'Was machst du denn hier?'. Ja, sehr gut. Jetzt spreche ich schon mit Tieren. Langsam gehe ich auf ihn zu, während er mich friedlich beobachtet. Ich lege meine Hand auf sein Rücken und streichle ihn. Ihm scheint das nichts auszumachen. Ich dachte, dass Hippogreife eher nicht so gut mit Menschen aus kommen, aber ich habe wohl einen sehr zahmen erwischt. Kann man die Dinger fliegen? Ich will es glaube ich nicht ausprobieren. Aber, was bleibt mir als Alternative? Weiterlaufen bis ich tot umfalle? Ich streichle es also noch eine Weile. 'Na, meinst du ich sollte es probieren? Darf ich dich fliegen?'. Der Hippogreif schaut mich zwar an, aber hat natürlich keine Ahnung, dass ich gleich waghalsig auf ihn springen werde. Ich atme nochmal tief ein und hüpfe gekonnt auf das Tier auf. Zu meiner Verwunderung bleibt es ruhig. Ich hatte nicht geplant, dass das Ganze so passiert. Ich sitze eine Weile auf dem Rücken des Hippogreifs und beschließe dann, es so zu behandeln wie ein Pferd. Ich gebe dem Greif einen kurzen Tritt mit meinen Fersen und es läuft los. Jetzt noch einmal und es breitet seine Flügel aus. Ich schreie kurz auf und wir brechen durch die Blätterwand in den Himmel. Befreit atme ich die frische Luft ein. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, wie stickig dieser Wald war. Ich sehe ein kleines Dorf, das nicht weit weg liegt und steuere darauf zu. Einen Hippogreif zu fliegen ist einfacher, als man glauben mag. Ich komme sanft auf dem Boden an und steige vom edlem Tier ab. 'Danke Großer.', ich streichle ihn wieder und er schaut mich zufrieden an. 'Hey, ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit dir einen Namen zu geben. Was meinst du? Wie wäre es mit... Felton? So heißt jemand, in meiner Welt. Aber lustiger weise gibt es ihn auch in dieser! Hier nennt man ihn Draco Malfoy. Und in meiner Welt Tom Felton. Also? Was sagst du?', es scharrt zufällig mit einem Huf. 'Das nehme ich mal als „ja".'

Felton und ich sind auf einen Bauernhof gelandet. Ich laufe zum Tor und klopfe laut dagegen. Eine alte Frau macht mir auf und erschreckt sich fast zu Tode. 'Tut mir leid M'am! Ich heiße Annabell Radtke und das ist Felton, der mich hier her gebracht hat und..' - 'Kommen Sie doch erst mal rein.' - 'Dankeschön.'. Ich laufe also in den Hof und bin wirklich erstaunt, wie schön doch so ein Bauernhaus seien kann. Die Balken, die das Haus tragen, sind mit Pflanzen bewachsen. Es gibt zwei Stockwerke, wobei das untere, worin ich gerade stehe, nur ein einziger großer Raum ist und im Obere anscheinend die Schlafzimmer liegen. Die Bäuerin setzt einen Tee auf und reicht mir einen Leib Brot. 'Danke.', sage ich und beiße ein großes Stück ab. 'Woher kommen Sie denn?' - 'Aus dem Wald hier in der Nähe. Glücklicher weise habe ich dann Felton gefunden, der mich da raus brachte.'. Sie, also Emilia Pratchett, wollte natürlich alles erfahren und im Gegenzug bietet sie mir an, hier eine Weile zu wohnen. So erzähle ich ihr die gesamte Geschichte und sie hängt voller Spannung an meinen Lippen. Nur zum Tee holen unterbricht sie mich kurz und ist dann wieder mucksmäuschenstill. Nach einer gefühlten Stunde bin ich endlich fertig und sie kann es kaum glauben, was ich da erlebt habe. Sie hat natürlich tausend Fragen, die ich ihr nur teilweise verständlich erklären kann. Nach einiger Zeit gibt sie Ruhe und ist hin und weg von mir. Sie dankt mir und bringt mich auf mein Zimmer um es zu beziehen. In der Zeit bereitet sie das Essen vor.

Ich setze mich auf mein gerade gemachtes Bett. Ich muss zugeben, hier ist es schön. Wunderschön sogar. Aber mir fehlt Draco. Ich stütze meinen Kopf auf meine Arme und konzentriere mich, um nicht anfangen müssen zu weinen. 'ESSEN IST FERTIG!', ruft es auf einmal von unten. So stehe ich also auf und laufe die große Holztreppe herunter. Emilia deckt noch schnell einen Teller auf und setzt sich dann hin. 'Kommt noch jemand?', frage ich. - 'Ja, mein Enkel. Er ist schon wieder spät dran.', mault sie ein wenig. Da kommt er auch schon durch die Tür. Noch dreckig von der Arbeit. Seine braunen Haare sind nach oben gegeelt und trotzdem verstrubbelt. Sein rot kartiertes Hemd ist offen, sodass man sein braungebrannten Körper sehen kann. Die kurze Hose, die er anhat, ist von Löchern geprägt. Seine blauen Augen leuchten aus seinem Gesicht, genauso wie seine Zähne wenn er lächelt. Und mit seinen Grübchen bringt er jedes Mädchen zum dahin schmelzen. Er stellt seine Werkzeug Kiste hin und läuft zu Emilia und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Backe. 'Aber ich kann ihm einfach nicht böse seien.', sagt Emilia. 'Hey, ich heiße Paul. Und du?' - 'Annabell. Aber die meisten nennen mich Bella.' - 'Sehr erfreut Bella.' - 'Sie wird eine Weile bei uns leben. Du weißt gar nicht wie interessant sie ist!' - 'Doch das sehe ich ihr schon an.'. Ich schaue auf meinen Teller. Paul setzt sich, nachdem er die Hände gewaschen hat, zu uns an den Tisch. Emilia erzählt währenddessen meine Geschichte, und ich unterbreche sie, wenn sie etwas falsch verstanden hat. Jetzt weiß er, dass mein Herz jemand anderem gehört. Also muss er gar nicht mehr versuchen verführerisch zu mir zu schauen. 'Draco, hm?' - 'Ja?' - 'Es muss unglaublich schön sein, jemanden zu haben, der einen liebt.' - 'Ja.' Paul steht auf und geht. 'Er ist zwar sehr beliebt bei den Mädchen, aber nur weil er gut aussieht. Niemand hat ihn bisher richtig verstanden.', erklärt mir Emilia. - 'Das tut mir leid für ihn.' - 'Ja. Aber das soll dich nicht belasten.' - 'Wissen Sie, wie ich am schnellsten hier.. naja.. verreise?' - 'Verreisen?' - 'Ich muss wieder weg. Ich habe einen Freund und Familie.' - 'Hier geht niemand weg. Es gibt keine Transportwege mein Kind. Es ist schon ein Wunder, dass jemand hier her gefunden hat.' - 'Was?! Ich muss es aber irgendwie schaffen.', sage ich verzweifelt. - 'Es haben schon viele versucht hier weg zu kommen, doch niemand war je erfolgreich. Es ist hoffnungslos Kleines. Tut mir leid.. Vielleicht solltest du jetzt erst mal ein bisschen schlafen!'. Ich nicke, nehme eine Karotte und ein Apfel und gebe sie Felton. Von oben höre ich eine Gitarre spielen. Dann eine Stimme. Es geht um ihn und seine Gitarre. Dass er alle seine Träume mit dieser Gitarre in Erfüllung bringen kann. Es ist ein sehr schönes Lied. Wirklich. Aber ich entscheide mich trotzdem gleich ins Bett zu gehen, anstatt es ihm zu sagen.

Die nächsten Wochen verlaufen alle gleich. Aufstehen, frühstücken, auf dem Hof arbeiten, mir den Kopf zerbrechen, Abendessen, Paul beim singen zuhören, Schlafen. Felton ist inzwischen größer geworden und hört auf mich. Er ist der Schlüssel zur Flucht. Doch wohin? Ich habe mich hier sehr eingewöhnt und Emilia wird auch nicht mehr jünger. Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich meiner Familie einen Brief geschrieben und ihn Pauls Eule gegeben. Ich hoffe er kommt an. Ich verstehe mich immer besser mit Paul. Er ist wirklich freundlich und nicht aufdringlich, obwohl ich weiß, dass er mich sehr hübsch findet. An einem Abend ladet er mich ein, ihm beim Singen zuzuhören. Diesmal live. Ich sage natürlich nicht nein. Ich kenne das Lied ja bereits. Zumindest dachte ich das. Zunächst sang er 'Me and my Guitar.', das was ich schon kannte. Dann 'Ripetide', in dem geht es um einen Jungen, der mit seiner Liebsten auf einen See fährt. Währenddessen singt sie ein Lied. Es ist das, was er die letzten Wochen komponiert und jeden Abend geübt hat. Er hört ihr beim singen zu, obwohl sie ein paar mal falsche Wörter benutzt. Anscheinend hat sie gelauscht. Er glaubt, dass sie ihn auch lieben könnte, wenn sie nicht gehen müsste und da wurde es mir klar. Es geht um mich. Die letzte Note war gespielt und er schaut mich erwartend an. 'Das war wirklich sehr schön.' - 'Danke.' - 'Aber ich habe einen Freund.' - 'Den hast du jetzt wie lange nicht mehr gesehen?' - 'Paul..' - 'Wir passen zusammen. Das spüre ich und du doch sicher auch!' - 'Es ist nicht so, dass ich nichts fühle.. aber ich liebe Draco nun mal.' - 'Du bist unglaublich.', schüttelt er seinen Kopf. - 'Jedes Mädchen, mit oder ohne Freund, würde mich auf der Stelle küssen. Aber du.. nicht.' - 'So ein Mädchen findest du bestimmt auch noch. Das niemanden anderen als dich küssen will.' - 'Solche gibt es. Aber sie sind alle nicht auf einer Wellenlänge mit mir.' - 'Es gibt so viele Mädchen auf der Welt. Da muss eine dabei sein.' - 'Die sitzt vor mir und will ihre Augen nicht aufmachen.' - 'Meine Augen sind geöffnet. Aber ich bin nicht die, die du suchst.' - 'Du hast gut reden. Du kommst ja auch aus einer Welt, die größer ist, als diese. Wo du nicht nur eine Hand voll Mädchen hast, zwischen den du dich entscheiden musst! In deiner Welt gab es viele Mädchen. Aber hier ist es anders. Unsere Welt ist so klein und niemand kommt je wieder von hier weg. Also kannst du es gleich aufgeben.' Er steht gekränkt auf und geht. Ich sitze immer noch im Schneidersitz da und weiß nicht recht was ich machen soll. Niemals würde ich aufgeben, zu Draco zurück zu kommen. Niemals. Ich entschließe mich schlafen zu gehen und morgen mit Felton zu fliegen.

In schönster Schrift und mit viel Liebe schreibe ich einen Abschiedsbrief an Emilia und Paul. Ich lege ihn auf den Tisch und gehe. Felton ist schon ganz aufgeregt. Er weiß anscheinend, dass heute etwas anders ist. Ich steige auf und wir fliegen los. Ich steuere den Wald an, doch schnell stellt sich heraus, dass dieser größer ist, als ich es erwartet habe. Ich merke, dass ich keinen Proviant für Felton mitgenommen habe und überlege gerade was ich machen sollte, als der Wald endlich aufhört. Ich traue meinen Augen nicht. Das Bauernhaus von Emilia befindet sich unter mir und ich lasse Felton erneut sinken. Ich lande an der selben Stelle wie schon vor ein paar Monaten, öffne die Türe und sehe wie Emilia weinend auf einem Stuhl sitzt und sie von Paul getröstet wird. In ihrer Hand hält sie meinen Brief. Als sie mich bemerken springen beide auf und sind genauso geschockt wie ich. 'Anscheinend komme ich hier nicht weg.' Sie umarmen mich und ich breche in Tränen aus. Wie soll ich Draco jemals wieder sehen? Ich vermisse ihn so. Obwohl ich schon vergessen habe wie er riecht und wie er küsst. Seine Stimme höre ich noch und sein Gesicht sehe ich immer wenn ich einschlafe. Emilia hingegen ist überglücklich mich zu sehen und versteht meine Sorgen nur teilweise. 'Du kannst doch jemand anderen finden?', fragt sie verständnislos. 'Paul hat auch noch niemanden gefunden.' - 'Ich habe aber schon jemanden gefunden, mit dem ich mein Leben verbringen will! Ich will zu ihm!' Unschlüssig schauen sich die beiden an. 'Es gibt vielleicht einen Weg. Aber keiner von uns hat das jemals probiert.', sagt Paul. - 'JA?' - 'Meine Eule ist nie wieder zurück gekehrt.' - 'Tut mir leid. Ich wollte meinen Eltern sagen..' - 'Verstehst du nicht? Sie ist weg. Wir haben noch mehr Eulen, du müsstest nur mit einer fliegen können.' - 'Ich habe Felton!' - 'Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch eine Eule und dann kannst du es nochmal versuchen.' Mein Herz zerspringt fast vor Freude. 'Das dürfte nicht so schwer sein, oder?' - 'Ich denke nicht..' - 'Also? Auf was warten wir?' - 'Wir müssen eine stehlen, also warten wir auf die Nacht.' - 'Stehlen?!' - 'Was dachtest du denn? Das jemand uns freiwillig seine Eule gibt?' - 'Gibt es keinen Laden, in den man eine kaufen kann?' Beide lachen herzhaft. - 'Jeder hat seine Eule aus dem Wald. Aber es dauert sehr lange eine zu zähmen. Also ist das der schnellste Weg.' - 'Ok.'

Um 3 Uhr nachts gehen die letzten Lichter aus und ich mache mich auf den Weg mit Paul. Zusammen laufen wir zum nächsten Bauernhaus und schleichen herein. Was sich als ziemlich schwer entpuppt. Da alles aus Holz ist, knarrt und knackst alles was wir berühren. 'Die Hatherways haben ihre Eulen ganz hinten im Erdgeschoss.', flüstert Paul mir zu. Ich atme nochmal tief ein und wir treten in den großen Raum. Fast geräuschlos bewegen wir uns durch den Raum. Ich schaue auf die Eulen und will mir schon eine aussuchen, als sich oben etwas bewegt. Paul reagiert schnell und hält meinen Mund mit seiner Hand zu. Seine Lippen bilden den 'Schhhh'- Laut, doch sagen tut er es nicht. Ich wage nicht zu atmen. Paul schaut mir beruhigend in die Augen, lehnt sich zu mir vor und küsst auf seine Hand, die immer noch auf meinen Lippen ruht. 'Wenn es nicht anders geht, dann wenigstens ansatzweise.', sagt er leise. Schnell nimmt er eine Eule und wir gehen aus dem Haus. Wieder daheim angekommen, sperren wir sie in einen Käfig. Ein paar Sekunden stehen wir vor dem Käfig und bewegen uns nicht. Ich spüre wie er mich anstarrt. Langsam drehe ich mich auf ihn zu und laufe in seine Richtung. Ich breite meine Arme aus und umarme ihn. Sanft legt Paul seinen Kopf auf meinen. 'Du wirst mir fehlen Kleine.' - 'Du mir auch..'. Er löst sich. - 'Gute Nacht Schönheit.' - 'Gute Nacht.'. Er geht nach oben in sein Zimmer. Nach einer Minute gehe ich auch ins Bett. Trotz der Stille und der Dunkelheit, kann ich nicht schlafen. Morgen besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich wieder in der normalen Welt bin. Beziehungsweise in der Zauberwelt. Draco! Ich werde ihn bald wieder sehen!

Irgendwann sind dann wohl doch meine Augen zugefallen, denn ich wache früh am Morgen auf. Unten wartet das Frühstück auf mich und Paul und Emilia sitzen schon am Tisch. 'Guten Morgen.', sagen sie beide synchron. - 'Guten Morgen.', ich setze mich zu ihnen. 'Ich adressiere den Brief gleich an Draco, dann folge ich der Eule bis zum Schluss.' - 'Gute Idee!', meint Emilia. Ich nehme mir ein Stück Papier und schreibe in schönster Schrift: „ **Nichts kann uns trennen. Ich komme** **Draco** " Dann stecke ich es in einen Umschlag und adressiere es an die Villa. Jetzt heißt es Abschied nehmen. 'Hoffentlich klappt es! Du wirst uns sehr fehlen mein Kind!', weinend schließt mich Emilia in ihre Arme. - 'Ich werde dich nie vergessen Bella.', sagt Paul traurig. - 'Du findest schon noch die Richtige! Vertrau mir!'. Wir umarmen uns und Paul küsst mir auf die Haare. Ich steige auf Felton, der zwei Taschen umgehängt hat und heute reichlich gefrühstückt hat. Sie winken mir noch einmal und warten bis ich in der Luft bin. Dann geben sie dem Vogel den Brief und lassen ihn frei. Die Eule breitet ihre Flügel aus und steigt in die Höhe. Ich trete Felton leicht in die Seite und wir fliegen der Eule hinter her.

 **Vergeben und vergessen**

Der Vogel fliegt den mit bekannten Weg über den Wald. Doch anders als letztes mal, kommt nach dem Wald ein unbekanntes Dorf. Ich freue mich schon auf die Gesichter von Draco und vor allem von Lucius. Wieder fliegen wir über ein Stück Wald, doch ich sehe schon, dass in der Mitte eine Villa heraus spitzt. Die Eule legt einen Sturzflug ein und Felton und ich landen vor der Haustüre der Malfoys. Das ging aber schnell. Ich steige von Felton und entlade ihn. Von drinnen hört man schnelle Schritte zur Haustüre. Sie geht ruckartig auf und der Mann meiner Träume steht vor mir. 'Bella.', sagt er nur und rennt auf mich zu. Wir umarmen uns und fangen beide an zu weinen. 'Ich habe dich so vermisst!', streicht er mir über das Haar. 'Ich dich auch Draco. Ich liebe dich so sehr.' - 'Und ich liebe dich! Komm rein. Du hast bestimmt viel zu erzählen, wenn ich mir so das Tier da anschaue.' Ich nicke und laufe in die Villa. Drinnen erwartet mich schon Narzissa, die mich mitleidig umarmt, und Lucius. 'Hallo, mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy. Und Sie sind?'. Was? Ich schaue vorsichtig zu Narzissa. - 'Er erinnert sich nicht mehr an dich.. Es war ein Obliviate- Zauber.' - 'Mein Name ist Annabell Radtke.'. Wir schütteln Hände und es herrscht kurz eine seltsame Stille. - 'Also Bella. Erzähl! Was hast du erlebt und wo warst du?'. Also erzähle ich ihnen alles. Bei der Sache mit Paul lasse ich viele Sachen weg, da ich es für nicht relevant halte. Trotzdem ist Draco die Sache ein wenig suspekt. 'Paul also?' - 'Ja so hieß der Mann dort.' - 'Hat er bei euch gewohnt?' - 'Ich hab bei Emilia und Paul gewohnt. Nicht andersrum.' - 'In verschiedenen Zimmern?' - 'Draco?!' - 'Habt ihr oder nicht?' - 'Ich hatte mein eigenes!' - 'Gut.'. Ich schüttle genervt meinen Kopf. - 'Ihr solltet vielleicht mal wieder etwas Zeit mit einander verbringen.', schlägt Narzissa peinlich berührt vor. Wir nicken und gehen stumm in Dracos Zimmer. - 'Warum vertraust du mir nicht?' - 'Du warst so lange weg. Was meinst du, was ich hier die ganze Zeit dachte?' - 'Was denn?' - 'Ich dachte du wärst tot und jetzt find ich raus, du hast dich nur mit einem Paul vergnügt!' - 'Hat dein Vater dir denn nichts gesagt?!' - 'Er wollte gleich einen Obliviate- Zauber an mir anwenden, doch ich hab ihn irgendwie auf ihn zurück prallen lassen.' - 'Er weiß nichts mehr?' - 'Nicht mehr von dir.' - 'Aber er hasst noch Muggel?' - 'Nein, das auch nicht.' - 'Das ist doch super! Warum freust du dich nicht?' - 'Ich weiß, dass du nicht alles von Paul gesagt hast.'. Ich bin ein offenes Buch für ihn. - 'Ok. Du willst es wissen ja?' - 'Ja.' - 'Paul war in mich verliebt.' - 'Ich wusste es.' - 'Ich hab ihm immer gesagt, dass ich dich liebe und er keine Chance bei mir hat, auch wenn er es noch so oft versucht.' - 'Sah er gut aus?' - 'Na ja.' - 'Wie denn?' - 'Er hatte braune Haare, die er immer hoch gegelt hatte. Blaue Augen, Grübchen und er war braun von der Sonne. Dann hatte er immer ein rot- kartiertes Hemd und eine kurze Hose an.' - 'Ich bin das komplette Gegenteil.' - 'Habe ich mich für dich oder ihn entschieden?' - 'Weiß nicht?' - 'Warum bin ich hier Draco? Du bist das komplette Gegenteil von ihm, das stimmt. Aber ich finde dich viel sexyer als so einen Schnösel vom Land! DU bist das schönste was ich je gesehen habe Draco. Ich liebe deine schneeweißen Haare, deine blasse Haut, deine Lippen.', Draco lächelt und ich lehne mich vor um ihn zu küssen. Ich hab vergessen, wie unglaublich gut sich das anfühlt. Mein Herz überschlägt sich, mein Kopf schaltet sich ab und mein Körper verlangt nach ihm. Draco scheint es auch so zu gehen, denn wir können uns einfach nicht von einander trennen. Schnell landen wir in seinem Bett. Fordernd ziehen wir uns gegenseitig aus.

Unbeschreiblich. Unbeschreiblich gut! Wie kann man einen Menschen so sehr lieben, dass einem das Herz weh tut?! Ich bin verrückt nach ihm!

Niemand wird uns je wieder trennen können und versuchen tut es auch niemand. Draco und ich sind beisammen. Und zwar für den Rest unserer Tage.

 **Bis das der Tod uns scheidet**

Zwei Jahre braucht der liebe Draco, um mich endlich zu fragen, ob ich seine Frau werden möchte. Die Hochzeit ist tausend mal schöner, als ich sie mir je hätte erträumen können. Es sind alle meine und seine Freunde da und natürlich unsere Familien und es wird richtig gefeiert.

Nach 5 Jahren werde ich dann auch schwanger. Draco will den kleinen Jungen Scorpius nennen, was ich erlaube. Denn beim nächsten Kind, darf ich den Namen aussuchen. Das passiert dann schon 2 Jahre später. Diesmal ist es ein Mädchen und ich nenne sie Emilia. Im Gedanken an Frau Pratchett. Beide unserer Kinder haben schneeweiße Haare wie ihr Vater und sie sind jetzt schon so hübsche Kinder, dass ich am liebsten noch mehr zeugen würde. Ich liebe die beiden sehr und wenn ich Draco so mit ihnen spielen sehe, dann wird mir ganz warm ums Herz und ich bekomme Tränen in den Augen.

Schon bald ist Scorpius 11 und ist bereit, um nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Wir packen ihm seine Sachen und stehen, wie früher, am Hogwarts-Express. Emilia umarmt ihren großen Bruder und vergräbt sich dann sofort an meinem Bein, damit er nicht sieht, dass sie weint. 'Was wenn der Hut mich nicht nach Slytherin schickt?', fragt Scorpius besorgt. - 'Hör mal Schatz, du bist ein Malfoy. Alle deine Verwandten waren in Slytherin. Außerdem kannst du es einfach so wie ich früher machen.' - 'Was hast du gemacht?' - 'Ich habe es mir gewünscht. Und der Hut hat meine Entscheidung akzeptiert.' Gestärkt lächelt er mich an. Ich küsse ihm auf seine Haare und schicke ihn in den Zug. Als er verschwunden war, sehen wir, dass auch Ron und Hermine ihren ersten Sohn nach Hogwarts schicken. Als ich zu ihnen hinlaufen will, hält mich Draco zurück. 'Was ist?', frage ich verwundert. - 'Ich kann nicht. Ich bin für sie immer noch nur ein Todesser.'. Zu spät. In dem Augenblick war Hermine nämlich schon zu uns gelaufen. Sie umarmt mich überschwänglich und gibt Draco unbeholfen die Hand. Dasselbe macht Ron. Wir halten ein bisschen Smalltalk über das was passiert war und was noch kommt. Hermine war nämlich wieder schwanger. Und nach einiger Zeit entschließen wir, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen müssen, um uns alles noch ausführlicher zu berichten. Draco war zwar überhaupt nicht begeistert, aber er muss ja auch nicht mit.

Blaise wieder rum, hat er gerne um sich. Der kommt uns sehr oft besuchen. Er ist mit einer gewissen Jenny Lawson verheiratet und hat Zwillinge in dem alter von Emilia.

Wie man sieht, halten wir trotz unserem Abschluss, immer noch Kontakt zu alten Freunden und wir lieben und leben glücklich bis zu unserem Ende.


End file.
